Eyes like Yours
by LuckyShadow
Summary: Die Sechstklässler von Slytherin und Gryffindor müssen zusammen in den Urlaub fahren. Chaos vorprogrammiert und Draco mittendrin... HD Slash
1. Potter und andere Katastrophen

Titel: Eyes like Yours  
  
Author: LuckyShadow  
  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts, Joanne k. Rowling (leider) alles! Ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld (, schade drum...)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnung: Slash (boy loves boy)  
  
Pairing: Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy  
  
Anmerkung: Ich habe seit langer Zeit keine FF mehr geschrieben und hierfür auch keine Beta. Ich hoffe ihr mögt meine Geschichte trotzdem zwinker Ich versuche zu vermeiden, dass die Charaktere zu OOC werden, aber ich kann für nichts garantieren. Es ist aus Dracos Sicht geschrieben. So, dann fangt mal an zu lesen!

* * *

Kapitel 1: Potter und andere Katastrophen  
  
Alles begann damit, dass unser werter Professor Dumbledore während des Frühstücks die Stundenpläne verlauten ließ. Zu unserem Pech mussten wir Slytherins uns in ‚Zaubertränke', ‚Kräuterkunde', ‚Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste' und ‚Geschichte der Zauberei' mit diesen Helden von Gryffindor rumschlagen. Mann, das würde ein grandioses Jahr zu werden versprechen, dachte ich sarkastisch, als Dumbledore dann endlich mit seiner Rede fertig war. Fünf Fächer zusammen mit Sankt Potter! Wir waren echt gestraft. Aber wenigstens hatte ich dann mehr Gelegenheiten, Potter meine genialen, bis ins kleinste Detail von mir höchst persönlich ausgefeilten, Gemeinheiten zu präsentieren. Hoffentlich würde er dieses Mal mit, wenn auch nur halb so intelligenten Sprüchen, kontern. Na ja, alles in allem versprach es ein interessantes sechstes Schuljahr zu werden.  
  
„Hey Draco!", stupste mich mein bester Freund Blaise Zabini von der Seite an. „Hast du dir schon was einfallen lassen, womit wir Potter dieses Jahr um den Verstand bringen können?"Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf, da ich gerade noch am Überlegen war. Blaise schien dies als Antwort zu reichen, dann er widmete sich wieder Parkinson, die, Merlin sei Dank, sich heute morgen nicht direkt neben mich gesetzt hatte. Entgegen aller noch so absurden Behauptungen kann ich sie nämlich überhaupt nicht leiden. Ich kann zwar gut verstehen, warum sie immer an meinem sauberen, faltenfrei gebügelten Robenzipfeln hängt, denn man muss doch zugeben, dass ich nicht gerade mit Hässlichkeits-Genen wie Narbengesicht Potter überschüttet worden bin, sondern mich zu einem der attraktivsten Schüler Hogwarts zählen kann, aber dennoch nervt Pansy schlimmer als jeder noch so verrückte Fan Potters. Und das soll schon was heißen.  
  
Na ja, dann hätten wir dieses Missverständnis, wie ich es dezent und sehr untertrieben nenne, aus der Welt geschafft. Kommen wir zu den interessanteren Dingen in meinem Leben, oder besser gesagt: Wir haben jetzt Zaubertränke. Zaubertränke ist eines meiner ansonsten nicht weiter vorhandenen Lieblingsfächer. Nachdem ich mein Marmeladentoast aufgegessen hatte, schlenderten Blaise, zu meinem Bedauern auch Pansy und ich, gefolgt von Crabbe und Goyle, übrigens sehr gute Leibwächter, sie machen ihren Job echt gut, durch den Geheimgang in den Kerkerraum.  
  
Gut gelaunt gingen wir zu unseren angestammten Plätzen in der vorvorletzten Reihe. Ich verstehe nicht, warum sich immer alle so um die letzte Reihe prügeln. Dort hinten versteht man doch gar nichts mehr. Nun denn, wahrscheinlich sind die anderen, übrigens fast alle Gryffindors, einfach zu faul, um ihren Horizont zu erweitern. Würde ihnen eigentlich auch gar nicht mal so schlecht tun. Wie immer ließen sich Potter, Schlammblut und Konsorten mal wieder mächtig Zeit. Zu meinem Bedauern schafften sie es aber dennoch, vor Snape im Klassenraum zu sein. Eine reife Leistung für Potter und Weasley. Kurz nach unseren Volldeppen rauschte Professor Snape auch schon um die Ecke und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu, typisch Snape eben. Longbottom zuckte wieder einmal heftig zusammen, sehr schreckhaft dieser Junge.  
  
„Wir werden heute den ‚Valetudo-Trank' brauen. Er wird oft gebraut, um Kranke zu heilen, oder um einfach wieder zu Kräften zu kommen. Er verbessert also den allgemeinen Gesundheitszustand der Person, die ihn zu sich nimmt. Sehr hilfreich also. Ich hoffe sie werden dieses Jahr mit mehr Freude an die ganze Sache rangehen, wobei ich bei einigen von ihnen nicht wirklich viel Hoffnung habe.", begann er und blickte kurz in die Richtung, in der Longbottom und Potter, unsere zwei „Genies", saßen. Sie hatten sich gleich die erstbesten Plätze nahe der Eichentür geschnappt, wahrscheinlich, weil sie dachten, dass sie so der Freiheit näher wären als woanders. Vollkommender Schwachsinn. Aber was will man von denen erwarten? Gryffindors denken ja ohnehin nicht logisch, naja, bis auf unsere liebenswerte Ausnahme Granger.  
  
„Ich hoffe dennoch, dass gewisse Leute sich dieses Mal am Riemen reißen. Haben Sie das gehört, Mr Potter?", zischte Snape dann, worauf Potter heftig nickend „Ja, Professor Snape!"antwortete. Darüber konnte ich nur müde meinen Kopf schütteln. Ließ der sich echt so schnell einschüchtern?  
  
„Los jetzt, bildet Zweiergruppen und fangt an. Die Zutaten stehen an der Tafel."Forderte Snape uns auf, tippte währenddessen zweimal mit seinem Zauberstab gegen die Tafel und die Anleitung samt Zutaten erschien.  
  
„Draco?"Blaise blickte mich erwartungsvoll an. „Ja..."antwortete ich auf seine unausgesprochene Frage. „Ich hol schon mal die Zutaten", erklärte er und verschwand Richtung Zutatenschrank. Ich ließ meinen Blick über die Schüler schweifen und blieb schnell bei Mr-ich-bin-eine-Niete-in- Zaubertränke-und-hasse-Snape-Potter stehen. Kaum anders zu erwarten schien seine Laune auf dem absoluten Nullpunkt zu stehen. Aber wenn man nicht mal die Grundkenntnisse dieses Faches beherrscht ist das ja auch keine Wunder. Genau als ich meinen Blick wieder abwenden wollte, hob er seinen Kopf und unsere Blicke trafen sich. Wieso war mir eigentlich nicht früher aufgefallen, was für schöne smaragd-grüne Augen Potter hat?  
  
Oh Merlin! Memo an mich: Nie wieder solche Gedanken in Gegenwart anderer äußern!  
  
Ich war wie gefesselt von Potters Augen, ich bemerkte nicht, wie Blaise alle Zutaten auf den Tisch stellte und darauf wartete, dass ich das Feuer des Kessels entfachte.  
  
„Draco...", wisperte er mir auf einmal ins Ohr und ich erschrak. „Ist Potter so interessant?", witzelte er süffisant grinsend. „Blaise! Ich hab dir schon mal gesagt du sollst mich nicht so erschrecken!", zischte ich ihm zu. Langsam beruhigte sich mein Herzschlag auch wieder und wir widmeten uns unserem Trank wieder. Während ich die Zutaten in kleine Stücke hackte, fiel mir Goldjunge Potter immer wieder ins Auge. Irgendwas schien mich an ihm zu faszinieren. Ob es seine Augen waren, die ihm fahlen Schein der Sonnenstrahlen so unheimlich aufleuchteten? Ich konnte es nicht sagen, aber konnte mich auch gleichzeitig für diese un-malfoyischen Gedanken ohrfeigen. Was erlaubte sich mein Herz da eigentlich? Ich durfte gar nicht von Potter fasziniert sein!  
  
Zum Glück nahm jede noch so hochinteressante Zaubertränke-Stunde einmal ein Ende und so packten wir alle unsere Sachen ein, gaben noch schnell eine Probe von unserem Trank bei Professor Snape ab, mit Namen versehen natürlich, und zogen von dannen.  
  
Als nächste Unterrichtsstunde folgte ‚Geschichte der Zauberei', in der ich schon in den ersten fünf Minuten tief und fest schlief. Gelangweilt auf unseren gemütlichen Sesseln relaxend warteten alle nur auf die Pausenglocke. Bald war auch eine weitere höchst ruhige und durchgeschlafene Stunde mit Professor Binns vorbei und ich begab mich mit meinen Fans, auch bekannt als Pansy, Crabbe und Goyle, zum Ausgang. Kaum hatte ich einen Fuß auf dem Gang, wurde ich mit einem schmerzhaften Rempler gen Boden befördert. Und um dem Ganzen auch noch die Krone aufzusetzen musste sich der Übeltäter auch noch auf mich stürzen. Was erlaubte sich dieser... Moment mal! Wer war das überhaupt? Mit Müh´ und Not schaffte ich es mich auf den Rücken zu rollen und sah meinem Gegenüber zornig ins Gesicht. Hätte ich mir ja denken können. Potter! Wer auch sonst?  
  
„Verdammt! Kannst du nicht aufpassen, wo du hinlatschst?! Du solltest richtig wach sein, bevor du dich auf andere Mitschüler stürzt, Potter!", beschwerte ich mich aufgebracht und lauter als nötig.  
  
Er schien zu überlegen und schaute an mir runter, dann wieder in mein Gesicht. Ein leichter Rotschimmer zierte seine Wangen und auch mir wurde bewusst, in welcher Lage, oder sollte ich besser Stellung sagen? wir uns gerade befanden. Ich lag unter Potter und er stützte sich mit seinen Unterarmen neben meinem Kopf auf dem Boden ab. Nach einigen Sekunden des Überlegens, und ich dachte wirklich scharf nach, kam ich zu dem Entschluss, dass es das Beste wäre, wenn ich ihn einfach von mir runter schubsen würde.  
  
Gesagt, getan. Mit aller Kraft die ich aufbringen konnte stieß ich ihn weg. Es war wohl etwas zu viel Kraft, denn Potter war zu dämlich, um sich abzufangen und schlug hart mit dem Rücken und dem Hinterkopf auf dem Steinboden auf. Ein spitzer Schrei entfuhr ihm, ehe er reglos liegen blieb.  
  
Langsam dachte ich ernsthaft darüber nach, ob irgendjemand dort oben mir den heutigen Tag zur Hölle machen wollte. Schlimmer konnte es ja kaum noch werden.  
  
Falsch gedacht! Denn im nächsten Moment kam McGonagall um die Ecke. Und was musste sie sehen? Ihr Liebling Potter von einem Slytherin schwer verletzt. Na ja, etwas übertrieben vielleicht, aber man konnte ja nie wissen, was in ihrem Kopf vor sich ging.  
  
„Bei Merlin! Was ist hier passiert? Sind Sie dafür verantwortlich, Mr Malfoy?!", kreischte sie besorgt und wütend zugleich. „Ähm...", setzte ich zur Antwort an. Doch wurde ich von Potter wieder einmal unterbrochen. „Ooohh... mein Kopf!", wimmerte er. Was für ein Jammerlappen, dachte ich in dem Moment. Und wie nicht anders zu erwarten lenkte er sogleich die volle Aufmerksamkeit auf seine Wenigkeit.  
  
Wie sehr ich es hasste, wenn man mich ignorierte! Jedoch kam mir das in diesem Moment sehr zuvor, denn ich konnte mich unauffällig vom Ort des Geschehens entfernen. Blaise, Pansy, Vince und Greg dackelten mir als mein persönlicher Hofstaat hinterher. Zwar benutze ich dieses Wort lieber für Granger und Konsorten, die Potter ja so anhimmeln, aber es sah nun mal so aus. Meine Fans!, dachte ich voller Stolz. Ich dachte noch kurz über unser kleines „Zusammentreffen"nach und musste ungewollt schmunzeln. Wie affig es doch ausgesehen haben musste. Dann stellte ich mit Entsetzen fest, dass mein Herz schneller schlug als normal. Ich tat es mit der Begründung ‚das hat absolut NICHTS mit Potter zu tun' ab, wobei mein Verstand mir etwas anderes sagte. Oder war es mein Herz? Jedenfalls war das wohl nicht Erklärung genug.  
  
Jedenfalls kamen wir irgendwann an dem Portrait mit der Schlange an und ich murmelte das Passwort. Da ich Schulsprecher war, kannte ich es natürlich als einer der Ersten. „Superbia", lautete es. Da ihr wahrscheinlich nicht alle Latein beherrscht, so wie wir Zauberer, kann ich es ja mal eben schnell für euch übersetzen: Stolz. Sehr zutreffend, wie ich finde. Schnell holten wir unsere Sachen für ‚Pflege magischer Geschöpfe' und machten uns wieder auf den Weg zu Hagrid´s Hütte. Mir ist es schleierhaft, dass noch nie jemand ernsthafter verletzt worden ist, bei seiner Art zu unterrichten...  
  
Der Vormittag bis zum Mittagessen in der Großen Halle ging erstaunlich ruhig vorbei. Gut gelaunt, oder so gut wie es mir möglich war, schlenderte ich mir meinen Leibwächtern Vince und Greg zum Slytherin-Tisch, wo Pansy und Blaise schon auf mich warteten.  
  
„Dracey!!! Hier drüben!!!", kreischte eben genannte Nervensäge quer durch die Halle. Sofort hoben einige Gryffindors, darunter auch Potter die Köpfe, um zu sehen, wie der attraktivste Slytherin aller Zeiten durch die Halle schwebte. Hey! Wehe ihr seid da anderer Meinung! Ich BIN einfach sexy! Das müsst ihr doch zugeben, oder nicht? Gut, da wir das jetzt geklärt hätten, kann ich ja weitererzählen.  
  
Ich ließ mich also auf meinen Platz sinken und informierte mich persönlich darüber, was es dieses Mal zu essen gab. Es stellte sich als Milchreis heraus. Nicht gerade der Brüller, aber man konnte es essen.  
  
Während ich aß hob ich einige Male den Kopf, um mögliche neue Opfer meiner Intrigen ausfindig zu machen. Ich hätte es ehrlich bleiben lassen sollen, denn mir viel sofort auf, dass Potter mich die ganze Zeit über zu mustern schien. Zuerst ließ mich das unbeeindruckt und es kümmerte mich herzlich wenig. Als ich jedoch mit dem Essen schon fast fertig war, riskierte ich einen kleinen Blick. Und was musste ich sehen?! Potter starrte mich immer noch an! Es hätte mir ja am Allerwertesten vorbei gehen können, aber aus welchem Grund auch immer wurde es mir ziemlich unangenehm. Ich versuchte ihn mit giftigen Blicken und als auch das nichts half, mit dem Todesblick™, patentiert übrigens seit 1708 für die Malfoy´s, einzuschüchtern, es half aber so gut wie gar nichts. Das einzigste was sich geändert hatte, war sein Gesichtsausdruck. Von neutral zu fies grinsend, als ob er etwas geplant hätte. Verdammt! Potter! Hör auf mich so anzustarren, dachte ich ein bisschen verzweifelt und ärgerlich zugleich. War es eines seiner neuen Spielchen? Oder war er einfach nur verrückt geworden? Wahnsinnig, um seinem Blick nach zu schließen.  
  
Blaise schien auch aufmerksam zu werden. Er stieß mich unauffällig mit der Schulter an und meinte grinsend: „Ey, Potti steht auf dich!"Als Antwort stieß ich ihn weitaus heftiger an und meinte zischend: „Das ist wirklich nicht lustig! Ich glaub der wird wahnsinnig. Ich muss mich schon mal umhören, ob im St. Mungo noch ein Zimmer frei ist."Blaise rieb sich die schmerzende Seite und meinte: „Is´ doch fast das Selbe."  
  
Na wunderbar, dachte ich, jetzt macht der sich auch noch über mich lustig. Dabei war meine Situation wirklich ernst zu nehmend!  
  
Fest entschlossen, die Halle so schnell es ging zu verlassen, sammelte ich meine Sachen zusammen und quetschte mich durch die Reihen zum Ausgang. Pansy kreischte mir noch etwas hinterher, doch ich ignorierte es gekonnt. Als ich endlich mein Ziel erreicht hatte, sah ich mich noch einmal um. Man konnte ja nie wissen, ob der Junge-Der-Mich-Regelrecht-Zu-Verfolgen-Schien nicht doch plötzlich um die Ecke kam, um über mich herzufallen. In Anbetracht der Tatsachen war Vorsicht nun mal angebracht.  
  
Ich hatte Glück, denn niemand war mir gefolgt, dachte ich zumindest. Beruhigt ging ich die Gänge entlang zu den Slytherin-Räumen. Arithmantik stand auf dem Plan und ich brauchte noch mein Buch. Ich murmelte das Passwort und ging schnellen Schrittes in den Schlafraum, den ich mit Blaise teilte. Als ich das Buch eingesteckt hatte, wollte ich den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen. Wie aus dem Nichts erschien zu meinem Entsetzen plötzlich Potter im Türrahmen.  
  
„Potter...", stellte ich sehr intelligent fest. „Hallo, Malfoy", begrüßte mich mein Gegenüber mit seinem wahnsinnigen Grinsen. Ich muss ehrlich zugeben, ich hatte schon ein bisschen Angst. Ein Wahnsinniger stand vor mir und weit und breit kein einziger Slytherin zu sehen!  
  
„Was willst du?", versuchte ich meine Unsicherheit zu überspielen. Er setzte zu einer Antwort an, als Blaise hinzukam und mich somit ‚rettete'.  
  
„Oh... Potter. Was verschafft uns die Ehre?", fragte er betont gleichgültig.  
  
„Ich wurde von Professor McGonagall beauftragt, dir diesen Brief zu geben, Malfoy. Übrigens sehr interessanter Inhalt.", meinte Potter mit diesem dämlichen Grinsen im Gesicht. Er hielt mir den Brief, der natürlich schon aufgerissen war, vor die Nase und ich riss ihn an mich. Da der Junge, Der Einfach Nicht Kapierte, Dass Er Nervte, keine Anstalten machte sich zu bewegen, half ich ein bisschen nach und schob ihn aus unserem Gemeinschaftsraum in den Gang. Mit einem kurzen Blick über die Schulter machte er sich dann auf den Rückweg.  
  
Ich faltete das Stück Pergament sorgfältig auseinander und fing an zu lesen, während Blaise neben mir herlief.  
  
_Mr Malfoy,  
  
ich erwarte Sie heute Abend um 20 Uhr in meinem Büro. Es geht um den Vorfall heute Morgen und die damit verbundene Strafarbeit. Wie diese ausfällt, werden Sie heute Abend erfahren. Da ich zur Zeit Wichtigeres zu tun habe, habe ich Mr Potter gebeten, Ihnen diesen Brief auszuhändigen.  
  
Professor McGonagall, Hauslehrerin des Hauses Gryffindor  
_  
Na klasse! Jetzt hatte ich auch noch eine Strafarbeit am Hals. Und nur weil Potter zu dumm war, einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen! Wie ich ihn hasste! War ja klar, dass er bei der alten Schachtel petzen würde.  
  
„Und was steht drin?", wollte Blaise wissen, als ich den Brief wütend in meine Hosentasche stopfte.  
  
„Ist nicht so wichtig", grummelte ich, doch Blaise kaufte mir das nicht ab.  
  
„Dann wärste ja jetzt nicht so wütend. Also worum geht´s?", bohrte er weiter.  
  
Ich kramte den Zettel wieder hervor und drückte ihn Blaise in die Hand. Während er ihn las, fing er an, immer breiter zu grinsen. „Das ist nicht witzig! Hör auf, dich darüber lustig zu machen!", keifte ich ihn an. „Ich mach mich doch gar nicht darüber lustig! Ich meine, wer hätte gedacht, dass Potter nur wegen diesem Wisch hier so gut drauf ist?", erklärte er noch immer breit grinsend. Er hatte wirklich Recht. Ich hatte ja mit Allem gerechnet, aber nicht hiermit.  
  
Wir machten uns auf den Weg zum Klassenraum, wo Arithmantik stattfand. Ich ärgerte mich die ganze Zeit über Potter und McGonagall und dachte über die Strafarbeit nach. Womit würde sie mich dieses Mal quälen wollen?  
  
Dann war auch endlich diese verdammt lange Doppelstunde zu ende. Leider verloren wir mehr Punkte, als wir wieder gut machen konnten, was natürlich mein ‚Verdienst' war, denn ich hatte einfach keinen Kopf für Arithmantik, und Granger machte ihrem Namen als Schlauste Gryffindor Ihres Jahrganges mal wieder alle Ehre.  
  
Am Abend stand ich pünktlich um 8 vor McGonagalls Büro. Ich klopfte an und wurde auch sogleich herein gebeten.  
  
Nachdem ich endlich alle Bücher vom Staub befreit hatte, ging ich erschöpft aus ihrem Büro. Endlich stand einer Mütze voll Schlaf nichts mehr im Wege.  
  
Erschöpft fiel ich in mein warmes, mit schwarzem Samt überzogenes Bett. Blaise lag auf seinem Bett und las ein Buch. Er hielt es zum Glück nicht für nötig, mich über den Abend auszufragen.

* * *

Schreibt mir mal n nettes Review, ja? Kann auch n nicht so nettes sein. Danke


	2. Von Nervensägen und anderen Sorgen

Titel: Eyes like Yours  
  
Author: LuckyShadow  
  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts, Joanne k. Rowling (leider) alles! Ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld (, schade drum...)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnung: Slash (boy loves boy)  
  
Pairing: Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy

Sorry, dass es sp lange gedauert hat, aber ich war WEG! Unglaublich, was? -grins- Na ja, jetzt könnt ihr jedenfalls wieder ein Kaipitel lesen.

* * *

Kapitel 2: Von Nervensägen und anderen Sorgen  
  
Die nächsten Wochen passierte nichts wirklich Erwähnenswertes. Doch an einem Freitagabend im Dezember in der Großen Halle teilte uns Dumbledore mit, dass man sich überlegt habe, die sechsten und siebten Jahrgänge, also auch wir, zusammen in den Urlaub fahren zu lassen. Im Frühling sollte es sein. So schlimm kann´s ja kaum werden, dachte ich mir. Doch wurde ich bald eines Besseren belehrt. Es sollten immer zwei Jahrgangsstufen verschiedener Häuser zusammen in ein Hotel gebracht werden. Und wie es der Zufall wollte, musste der sechste Jahrgang Slytherins sich mit den Gryffindors rumschlagen. Welch Ironie des Schicksals! Mit Potter auch noch in den Urlaub fahren! Dumbledore jedenfalls hielt es für eine gute Idee. „Es soll das Verhältnis der einzelnen Häuser untereinander verbessern", sagte er fröhlich. Als ob er noch an Märchen glaubte. Bei Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff war das ja kein Problem, da die ja sowieso schon immer gut miteinander auskamen. Aber glaubte dieser senile, alte Knacker im Ernst, dass es Frieden bei Slytherin und Gryffindor geben würde, nur weil man uns in ein Hotel sperrte?!  
  
Die Helden der Welt, also die Gryffindors, waren anscheinend genauso begeistert wie wir. Sie beschwerten sich lauthals, ‚womit sie das verdient hätten'. Das Wiesel schlug schon wie in Trance seinen Schädel auf die Tischplatte. Immer und immer wieder. Dann kam Mr-Ich-Rette-Die-Welt-Vor- Allem-Bösen-Potter auf die Idee, seinem Freund klarzumachen, dass das keine gute Idee sei. Nicht, dass ich das genauestens beobachtet hätte, nein, aber ein sich selbst verletzender Weasley war nun mal sehenswert. Hätte Potter sich nicht einmal zurückhalten können und damit der Welt einen großen Gefallen machen können? Weasley hätte sich, wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre, nämlich ruhig den Schädel spalten können. Dann wäre ich das lästige Wiesel endlich los. Aber nein...! Potter musste ja mal wieder den Helden raushängen lassen!  
  
Als ich mit dem Frühstück fertig war, ging ich, gefolgt von Blaise, Vince und Greg, zum Ausgang. Potter und sein rothaariges Haustier schienen den selben Gedanken wie ich zu haben und steuerten ebenfalls auf den Ausgang zu.  
  
„Na, Potter? Freust du dich auch schon so wie ich auf unsere gemeinsamen zwei Wochen?", sagte ich sarkastisch, als wir die Große Halle verlassen hatten. „Oh, jaaah. Ich krieg bestimmt kein Auge mehr zu, weil ich so voller Vorfreude bin", antwortete Potter ebenso sarkastisch. „Wenn ich nur daran denke, dich zwei Wochen ertragen zu müssen, wird mir schon ganz schlecht", ließ Weasley verlauten und verzog angeekelt das Gesicht. „Ich bin auch nicht besonders scharf darauf, mir die ganzen Krankheiten zu holen, die du tagtäglich mit dir rumschleppst, Wiesel"meinte ich lässig.  
  
Weasley hätte sich mal ein Beispiel an mir nehmen sollen, denn einen Augenblick später fand ich mich an die nächste Wand gedrückt und den Zauberstab an meiner Kehle wieder. Weasley war schon ganz rot im Gesicht, vor Ärger vermute ich. Allerdings kann man bei meinem Aussehen anderes auch annehmen. Aber Ärger wird es wohl gewesen sein, denn kaum hatte ich alles realisiert, versuchte er mir den Stab praktisch in den Hals zu bohren, während er zischte: „Sag das noch mal und du bist tot, Malfoy!"„Willst du mich wirklich vor versammelter Mannschaft töten, Weasley? Bist du wirklich so dumm? Ich dachte ja du hättest wenigstens einen Funken Verstand, aber wenn du unbedingt in Askaban sitzen willst, bitte. Ich helfe dir gern, du vor Krankheiten nur so wimmelndes Wiesel!", zischte ich mutig.  
  
Vielleicht hätte ich mir vorher überlegen sollen, was ich sage, denn er hob bedrohlich den Zauberstab und setzte zu irgendeinem Zauberspruch an. Dann kam unser aller Held und zog Weasley von mir weg. Hätte ich nicht von jemand anderem als ausgerechnet Potter gerettet werden können? Das ist ja fast schon peinlich!  
  
„Potter! Misch dich gefälligst nicht immer in Angelegenheiten ein, die dich nichts angehen!", blaffte ich ihn an, während er all seine Mühen damit hatte, Weasley festzuhalten.  
  
Ich sammelte meine Bücher wieder vom Boden auf und ging mit meinen Freunden zu unserem Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
Dort angekommen schmiss ich meine Schulbücher auf den Tisch nahe dem Bücherregal rechts der Tür und steuerte auf meinen Lieblingssessel, der vor dem Kamin stand, zu. Aber zu meinem Pech war dieser schon besetzt. Und von wem? Nervensäge Pansy Parkinson natürlich. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und schien zu schlafen. Ich versuchte mich leise wieder von ihr zu entfernen, da ich wirklich keine Lust auf ihre Knuddelattacken hatte, doch übersah ich leider die Rotweinflasche, die neben dem Sessel stand und rannte diese um. Sie flog direkt auf die Wand zu und zerschellte dort. Als Andenken hinterlies sie dort einen riesigen roten Fleck.  
  
„Dracey?? Bist du das?", fragte die frisch aufgewachte und streckte sich genüsslich. Ich startete einen erneuten Fluchtversuch, als sie ihre Augen noch geschlossen hatte, doch hatte ich nicht wirklich gedacht, dass ich einer Draco-Vernarrten auf diese Weise entkommen konnte. „Hey, Draco. Wie geht´s dir? Hat Potter dich wieder geärgert oder warum bist du so schlecht gelaunt und willst dich gleich wieder in dein Zimmer verziehen?", fragte sie mich und umarmte mich, für meinen Geschmack eindeutig zu fest, von hinten. Womit hab ich das eigentlich verdient? Ich hab doch nie etwas so Böses getan, dass man mich mit Pansy bestrafen müsste, oder? Na ja, ich geb´s zu. Ich war nicht immer nett zu Potter, aber dass ich dafür mit dieser Klette bestraft werden musste?!  
  
Ich löste mich aus ihrer Umklammerung, packte meine Schulsachen und Blaise und ging mit diesen im Schlepptau in unser gemeinsames Zimmer.  
  
Blaise machte es sich auf seinem Bett bequem, während ich meinen Luxuskörper in feinste Seide hüllte. Ich zog also meinen superteuren Pyjama an.  
  
„Was machst du eigentlich in den Weihnachtsferien? Ich meine, bleibst du hier oder fährst du nach Hause?", fragte Blaise, als ich mich auf mein Bett setzte.  
  
„Ich bleibe hier. Meine Eltern verreisen und da können sie mich nun mal nicht gebrauchen. Sie wollen mal wieder ein bisschen zeit für sich haben", erklärte ich.  
  
„Und du? Bleibst du auch hier?"  
  
„Ja."  
  
„Mann, ich habe überhaupt keine Lust, den Urlaub mit Potter zu verbringen", meinte ich nach einiger Zeit.  
  
„Vielleicht wird es ja auch ganz lustig. Also ich freue mich irgendwie", erklärte Blaise und ich glaubte mich verhört zu haben.  
  
„Wie bitte?? Du willst deinen Urlaub mit diesen Affen verbringen?! Bist du noch ganz dicht?!"  
  
Ich war mehr als nur aufgebracht. Das war doch nicht der Blaise, den ich kannte! Er hasste Gryffindors immer genauso sehr wie ich! Oder täuschte ich mich da etwa?  
  
„Nun, sieh es doch mal so. Wir haben zwei Wochen Zeit, sie in den Wahnsinn zu treiben! Und nicht an jeder Ecke lauert ein Lehrer, um uns Punkte dafür abzuziehen. Das ist doch genial! Oder nicht?"  
  
Das war mein Blaise! Und ich dachte schon...  
  
„Hm... stimmt. Du hast Recht. Wenn man es von der Seite betrachtet..."  
  
„Und dann noch in der Südsee. Den ganzen Tag am Strand liegen! Hach, ich freue mich schon drauf."  
  
Moment mal, Südsee?  
  
„Wieso Südsee?"  
  
„Hast du wieder mal nicht aufgepasst? Dumbledore hat gesagt, wir fahren in die Südsee. Nach Buka, oder so"  
  
„Das heißt Kuba. Und da fahren wir hin? Ich war einmal dort, als ich noch ganz klein war. Ich glaube da ist es traumhaft. Den ganzen Tag scheint die Sonne und das Wasser ist unglaublich warm", erzählte ich.  
  
Ja, damals war es mein erster Urlaub und bis jetzt leider auch mein einzigster. Und soweit ich mich erinnern kann, war es echt toll.  
  
„Na das hört sich doch toll an. Jetzt freue ich mich noch mehr. Schade, dass es noch so lange hin ist", meinte Blaise und machte ein trauriges Gesicht.  
  
„Ach komm schon, du wirst es bis dahin überleben", meinte ich und sein Gesicht erhellte sich wieder.  
  
„Weiß ich doch!"  
  
„Gut!"  
  
Nach einer Weile des Schweigens setzte Blaise sich auf seine Bettkante und guckte mich erwartungsvoll an.  
  
„Was?", fragte ich verwirrt.  
  
„Och nichts."  
  
„Was ist los? Nun sag schon!", wollte ich wissen.  
  
„Ich frage mich nur, ob wir... na ja... ob wir ‚zur Verbesserung des Verhältnisses der Häuser untereinander' auch mit den Gryffindors ein Zimmer teilen sollen...", meinte er beiläufig und legte sich wieder auf sein Bett.  
  
„Bei Merlin! Das können die doch nicht von uns verlangen, oder? Bei dem bloßen Gedanken daran, Potter zufällig in Unterhosen zu sehen wird mir schon ganz schlecht."Ich verzog angeekelt das Gesicht.  
  
Auf einmal fing Blaise an zu lachen. Warum zum Teufel lachte er auf einmal so dämlich?! Ich griff mir ein Kissen und bewarf ihn damit. Doch es half nichts. Beleidigt ließ ich mich wieder in mein Bett fallen und starrte die Decke an.  
  
„Hey, was ist?", fragte Blaise, als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte.  
  
Da ich nicht antwortete, meinte er nach einer Weile: „Ach komm schon! Stell dir doch mal vor, Potter und du müsstet ein Zimmer zusammen bewohnen. Was willst du dann machen? Dann musst du ihn jeden Tag in Unterhosen sehen und ich glaube kaum, dass du jedes Mal weggucken würdest. Ich mein, schau ihn dir mal genau an. So schlecht sieht er doch auch nicht aus, oder?"  
  
Er grinste breit und bekam prompt mein Kopfkissen ins Gesicht geschmettert. Ich hörte ihn noch etwas Unverständliches murmeln und er nahm das Kissen aus seinem Gesicht, um es mir mit voller Wucht entgegenzuschmettern.  
  
„Hey!"  
  
„Was denn?"  
  
Ich überlegte eine Weile und antwortete dann: „Du findest Potter SEXY?"  
  
„Na ja, nicht unbedingt, aber... du doch, oder?"  
  
Mir fiel die Kinnlade runter. Ich wusste nicht, was ich darauf antworten sollte. Ich und Potter sexy finden?! Wer hatte denn bitte so einen Quatsch erfunden?!  
  
„Wie kommst du denn auf so einen Blödsinn?!", fragte ich und versuchte meine aufkeimende Wut zu unterdrücken.  
  
Er musste ja nicht unbedingt wissen, dass er mit seiner Vermutung gar nicht mal so falsch lag. Aber das würde ich nicht einmal IHM auf die Nase binden. So dumm war ich bestimmt nicht. Denn ich wusste, wenn ich es ihm erzählen würde, würde er mich die ganze Zeit damit aufziehen, auch wenn er es nicht der ganzen Welt erzählen würde.. Ich kannte Blaise gar nicht anders.  
  
„Naja, so wie du ihn beim Quidditsch immer begaffst, kann ich doch nichts Anderes denken, oder?", erklärte er und grinste dreckig.  
  
„Hör auf, solchen Scheiß zu labern, Zabini!", entgegnete ich ihm.  
  
„Hey komm schon, das war doch nur ein Scherz. Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich so was von dir denke, oder?", meinte er entschuldigend. „Oder... habe ich mit meiner Vermutung sogar Recht? Bist ja ziemlich wütend geworden."  
  
Oh, Mist! Wieso musste er mich auch so gut kennen? Was sollte ich ihm denn sagen? ‚Ja, verdammt! Ich finde Potter sexy'? Oder was? Mir fiel absolut keine Antwort ein und so beschloss ich, das Gespräch zu beenden, um anderen noch peinlicheren Fragen auszuweichen.  
  
„Ich bin müde. Schlaf gut", meinte ich und drehte mich mit dem Rücken zu meinem besten Freund.  
  
„Hm... Okay. Dann gute Nacht."  
  
Ich hörte noch, wie er sich in seinem Bett umdrehte und dann war absolute Stille. Herrliche Stille. Wie sehr ich die Nacht doch liebte. Bei Nacht, wenn es ganz still überall war, konnte ich am besten nachdenken.  
  
Lange dachte ich noch über Blaise´ Worte nach. Ja, verdammt! Er hatte Recht und wie Recht er hatte! Potter war schon ziemlich attraktiv. Aber ich konnte mich doch nicht in meinen Erzfeind verlieben! Oder vielleicht doch? Mit diesem Gedanken schlief ich schlussendlich ein...  
  
„Dracooo! Aufwachen!", riss mich eine mir sehr vertraute Stimme aus dem Schlaf. Blaise.  
  
„Hmm... Ich will noch schlafen. Lass mich in Ruhe...", nuschelte ich unter der Bettdecke hervor und kuschelte mich wieder in diese.  
  
„Nichts da! Los! Steh auf! Wir haben verschlafen! Dieses Mistding von Wecker...!"  
  
Mehr hörte ich schon gar nicht mehr. Ich sprang aus meinem Bett, suchte meine Klamotten zusammen und rannte ins Badezimmer. Ich schaute schnell auf die Uhr am Radio auf der Ablage und sprang unter die Dusche. Zehn Minuten später kam ich fertig angezogen aus dem Bad und rannte mit Blaise und den Büchern unterm Arm die Treppe runter. Wir hatten schon wieder Geschichte der Zauberei. Am frühen Morgen war diese Tatsache gar nicht mal so schlecht, denn man konnte bei Professor Binns den Schlaf nachholen, den man in der vorigen Nacht vielleicht nicht gehabt hatte. Ich nutze den Unterricht meistens, um über irgendwelche sinnlosen Dinge nachzudenken. Wie auch an diesem Tag.  
  
Potter. Da saß oder besser gesagt lag er und schlieft auf seinem Tisch. Die Sonnenstrahlen ließen seine schwarzen Haare geheimnisvoll leuchten. Sie strahlten ungemeine Wärme dadurch aus. Sie sahen so weich und nicht so widerspenstig wie sonst immer aus. Wie gerne hätte ich sie auch nur ganz kurz berührt... Ich schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte diese Gedanken aus meinem Kopf zu verbannen. Ich drehte mich demonstrativ in die andere Richtung, um nicht wieder an solche Dinge in Verbindung mit Potter zu denken. Ich legte meinen Kopf auf meine Arme, die auf dem Tisch ruhten und schloss die Augen...  
  
„Draco... Nun wach schon auf!"Jemand rüttelte wie wild an meiner Schulter. Langsam öffnete ich meine Augen. Ich erkannte eine Person etwas weiter weg von mir. Potter und das Wiesel mit Schlammblut Granger. Potter funkelte mich belustigt an. Er schien sich doch tatsächlich über mich lustig zu machen! „Hey, können wir gehen?", drängte Blaise mich, der mich anscheinend geweckt haben musste. „Was? Oh, ja...", sagte ich und raffte mich auf, suchte meine Sachen zusammen und stiefelte noch halb schlafend durch die Tür, durch die zuvor das Goldene Trio gegangen war. Sie gingen direkt vor mir und Potter drehte sich kurz zu mir auf. Was war das? Hatte er eben gezwinkert? Oder habe ich mir das nur eingebildet? Er kehrte mir wieder den Rücken zu und ich schüttelte den Kopf, um wieder klar denken zu können. Jetzt war ich endgültig wach. Und das nur wegen Potter und seinen dämlichen grünen Augen, die mich noch dämlicher angestrahlt haben. Wieso hatten sie nur so eine Wirkung auf mich?  
  
„Alles in Ordnung?", erkundete sich Blaise. „Hm, Ja. Alles klar!", erwiderte ich und ging weiter.  
  
tbc...

* * *

Schreibt mir doch mal n nettes Review, bitte!!! 


	3. Von peinlichen Fragen bis hin zu Urlaubs...

  
  
Achja, erstmal danke für die netten Reviews. alleknuddel Ich hoffe die nähsten Chapters gefallen euch genauso gut wie das erste.

Und die Rechtschreib- und inhaltlichen Fehler könnt ihr selbstverständlich behalten, wenn ihr welche findet. Bin ich nicht nett? grins

* * *

Kapitel 3: Von peinlichen Fragen bis hin zu Urlaubsvorbereitungen  
  
In den nächsten Wochen passierte nichts Besonderes. Nichts hatte sich veränderte. Rein gar nichts. Ich fand Potter immer noch einigermaßen sexy und daran sollte sich so schnell auch nichts mehr ändern. Was ich aber auch für ein Pech hatte!  
  
Am Wochenende vor der Abreise kaufte ich noch einmal mit Blaise in Hogsmeade ein. Mit vollen Tüten kamen wir schließlich wieder nach Hogwarts. Ich hatte neue Klamotten, Haarpflegemittel und sonstigen Kram gekauft. Alles in allem nicht gerade günstig, aber darum musste ich mir ja zum Glück keine Sorgen machen.  
  
„Sag mal, wofür brauchst du das ganze Zeugs eigentlich? Willst wohl Potter beeindrucken, was?", fragte Blaise mich, als ich meine schweren Tüten über meinem Bett auskippte. „Fängst du schon wieder damit an!? Ich dachte, das hätten wir geklärt", antwortete ich genervt. Auf diese Art der Konversation hatte ich nun wirklich keine Lust.  
  
„Dachtest du vielleicht. Du hast mir immer noch nicht gesagt, ob an meiner Vermutung von neulich etwas dran ist. Also, hättest du jetzt vielleicht die Güte, mir diese simple Antwort mit einem einfachen ‚Ja' oder ‚nein' zu beantworten?", fragte er und grinste wieder dreckig.  
  
Ich habe es immer gewusst! Wenn es Sachen gab, über die er sich lustig machen konnte, dann würde er nicht so schnell locker lassen. So auch dieses Mal nicht. Mir bleib keine Chance auszuweichen. Etwas musste geschehen oder ich müsste diese unverschämte Frage, wie ich fand, beantworten. Und ich war nicht besonders scharf darauf.  
  
„Draaayyy?", kreischte meine Rettung Pansy schließlich durch die Tür. Ich ging zur Tür und öffnete sie. „Ja? Was willst du?", fragte ich äußerst freundlich, damit sie mich nicht beleidigt im Stich lassen konnte. „Kannst du mir mal mit dem Zaubertränke-Aufsatz helfen? Ich versteh das irgendwie alles nicht", erklärte sie zuckersüß. Normalerweise würde ich sie sofort wieder alleine vor der Tür stehen lassen, aber dieses Mal war ich einfach nur froh, dass sie da war und mich für längere Zeit brauchen würde. Der Aufsatz für Snape sollte mindestens 6 Rollen Pergament lang sein und wir mussten ihn Montag abgeben, da wir Dienstag schon losfahren würden.  
  
So saß ich also bis in die frühen Morgenstunden mit Pansy am Schreibtisch in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum und schrieb mit ihr den Aufsatz. Zum Glück hatte ich meinen schon am Freitag erledigt. Entsprechend erschöpft und todmüde fiel ich schließlich in mein Bett und schlief sofort ein.  
  
Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen ließen mich früh morgens erwachen. Ich drehte mich noch einmal um und schloss für kurze Zeit die Augen. Als ich wieder aufwachte, stellte ich erschrocken fest, dass es schon kurz vor neun war.  
  
„Scheiße, wir haben verschlafen! Blaise! Aufwachen!", rief ich quer durch den Raum. Von Blaise war jedoch nichts zu hören.  
  
„Blaise!", rief ich noch einmal und ging auf sein Bett zu. Doch er war weg! Ich ließ meinen Blick über den ganzen Raum schweifen. Seine Sachen waren weg, das konnte nur heißen, dass er schon im Unterricht war. Und wir hatten die ersten beiden Stunden Zaubertränke!  
  
Schnell machte ich mich fertig, ließ die Dusche aus und rannte so schnell ich konnte zum Zaubertränkeraum, wo ich schon von weitem Snape´s Stimme hörte, was darauf schließen ließ, dass er Gryffindor mal wieder eine ganze Menge Punkte wegen ihrer Blödheit abziehen musste.  
  
Ich klopfte ein paar Mal an, murmelte eine Entschuldigung und huschte dann schnell durch die Tischreihen zu Blaise in der vorletzten Reihe.  
  
„Bist du noch ganz dicht?!", herrschte ich ihn an, als ich mir sicher war, dass Snape mit den Gryffindors beschäftigt war. „Du kannst mich doch nicht einfach da liegen lassen! Was, wenn ich nicht mehr rechtzeitig aufgewacht wäre?!"  
  
„Hey, beruhige dich erst mal! Ich habe dich doch geweckt! Was kann ich denn dafür, wenn du zu blöd zum Wachbleiben bist?!", meckerte er. Jetzt fiel es mir wieder ein. Er hatte mich tatsächlich geweckt, ich war nur wieder eingeschlafen! Wie dumm konnte ein einziger Zauberer doch sein...  
  
„Ich war eben müde...", murmelte ich.  
  
„Ist ja auch nicht anders zu erwarten, wenn du mit Pansy bis fünf Uhr morgens allein bist. Ich hab auch nicht erwartet, dass du da geschlafen hast", erwiderte Blaise grinsend.  
  
„Ach, lass mich doch in Ruhe", meinte ich und versuchte so gut es ging dem Unterricht zu folgen, obwohl ich ruhig noch sechs Stunden hätte schlafen können.  
  
Der Vormittag und die zwei Unterrichtsstunden am Nachmittag verliefen einigermaßen normal, bis auf die Tatsache, dass ich im Stehen hätte einschlafen können, was zum Glück jedoch nicht passierte.  
  
Nach Unterrichtende gingen alle zu ihren Schlafräumen, um für die Reise ihre Sachen zusammenzupacken. So auch Blaise und ich.  
  
„Das willst du alles mitschleppen? Wo willst du denn das alles verstauen?", fragte Blaise mich mit einem entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck, als ich mich einigermaßen geschafft neben meine vollen Koffer aufs Bett fallen ließ.  
  
„Ja klar! Was denkst du denn?", entgegnete ich und richtete mich etwas auf, um seinen Koffer zu betrachten, der so schon ziemlich klein war.  
  
„Ich mein ja nur...", murmelte er und ich fragte: „Und du meinst, dass das alles für zwei Wochen Kuba reicht?"  
  
„Hm... Mehr brauche ich nicht. Das ist eh schon alles, was ich anziehen kann", erklärte er.  
  
„Na wenn du meinst", erwiderte ich.  
  
„Und du willst das echt alles mitnehmen?", fragte Blaise nach einiger Zeit erneut. „Wofür brauchst du denn bitteschön drei Koffer? Es sind doch nur zwei Wochen"  
  
„Ja, aber ich brauch das eben alles. Was kann ich denn dafür, wenn Haargel und Shampoo und das ganze Zeugs so viel Platz verbrauchen?", erklärte ich und machte mich daran, die Taschen und den Koffer mit viel Kraftaufwand zu schließen.  
  
Doch der Koffer wollte einfach nicht zu gehen. „Hilfst du mir mal?", forderte ich Blaise auf und dieser setzte sich sogleich auf das sich wehrende Teil, sodass ich es leichter zumachen konnte.  
  
„Danke...", murmelte ich leise.  
  
„Bitte..."  
  
Wir stellten unsere Taschen im Gemeinschaftsraum ab und setzten uns in die gemütlichen Sessel vor dem Kamin, in dem das Feuer laut knisterte. Lange Zeit starrten wir in Gedanken versunken nur hinein. Dann fiel mir wieder ein, dass Blaise leider immer noch keine Antwort auf seine Frage bekommen hatte und dass er bestimmt gleich wieder danach fragen würde. Bis jetzt hatten glückliche Zufälle ja immer das Schlimmste verhindern können, doch jetzt war ich ihm sozusagen schutzlos ausgeliefert, denn wir waren allein in diesem Raum.  
  
„Sag mal, ist das Zufall, dass du mir meine Frage immer noch nicht beantwortet hast oder weichst du mir immer aus? Jetzt ist ja keiner da. Würdest du mir jetzt bitte sagen, ob du Potter irgendwie sexy findest? Würde mich echt mal interessieren", sagte er und schaute mich erwartungsvoll an.  
  
Ich zog es fürs Erste vor, zu schweigen, doch es half nichts.  
  
„Kann ich das als ein ‚Ja' deuten?", fragte er grinsend.  
  
„Ich... äh... nein...also..."  
  
„Das hört sich verdächtig an", meinte er und grinste noch breiter. Ich wäre am liebsten im Erdboden versunken. Er sollte mich mit dieser dämlichen Frage endlich in Ruhe lassen!  
  
„Ja...", murmelte ich ganz leise, in der Hoffnung, er würde mich nicht hören können, doch er tat es.  
  
„Wusst' ich's doch! Du findest Potter scharf!", sagte er und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Er wusste gar nicht, wie wütend es mich machte, wenn er mich auslachte. Hatte ich ihm denn nie beigebracht, mich auch nicht ansatzweise wütend zu machen?!  
  
„Hör auf zu lachen!", herrschte ich ihn an. „Das ist überhaupt nicht komisch!"  
  
„Doch!... das ist... es!", meinte er und konnte anscheinend gar nicht mehr aufhören zu lachen. Ihr könnt euch gar nicht vorstellen, wie wütend ich war. Wenn nicht in diesem Moment Vince und Crabbe hereingekommen wären, hätte ich für nichts garantieren können. Ehrlich! Auch wenn er mein bester Freund war und immer noch ist.  
  
Der Abend verlief angenehm ruhig. Auch Blaise verhielt sich komischerweise normal. Nicht ein einziges Wort über Potter beziehungsweise seinen Körper. Ich war ihm echt dankbar.  
  
Als wir in unseren Betten lagen, fing Blaise wieder mit „dieser Sache"an.  
  
„Du, Draco?"  
  
„Ja, Blaise?"  
  
„Ähm... wegen Potter..."  
  
„Ja?"  
  
„Ähm... ich meine.... findest du den echt so toll? Ich meine... so toll... dass du... na ja... mit ihm ins Bett gehen würdest?", fragte er und wurde mit jedem Wort leiser, sodass ich ihn am Ende kaum noch verstehen konnte.  
  
„Bitte, WAS?", rief ich aufgebracht. „Ich will mit Potter ins Bett?!"  
  
„Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Ich habe nur gefragt, ob du mit ihm ins Bett gehen würdest."  
  
„Wo ist denn da der Unterschied?", wollte ich wissen.  
  
„Na ja, ist ja auch egal. Also? Würdest du?"  
  
Das war eine der grausamsten Fragen, die mir je gestellt wurden. Eigentlich war es fast die grausamste. Aber auch nur fast.  
  
„Hm... na ja... Also lieber geh ich mit Potter ins Bett, als diesem Psychopaten Voldemort die Füße zu küssen"  
  
„Hm, das ist interessant. Ich dachte eigentlich immer, du wärst so scharf drauf Todesser zu werden..."  
  
„Tja, so kann man sich irren. Ich will bestimmt nicht einer von diesen Hirnkranken wie mein Vater werden. Ganz bestimmt nicht. Da ist mir eine Nacht mit Potter um einiges lieber", offenbarte ich und schien genau das zu sagen, was Blaise eigentlich nicht erwartet hatte. Wer hatte denn bitte erzählt, dass ich gerne ein Todesser werden wollte? Das war ja schon fast ekelerregend... Aber ich wusste, dass ich mit ihm über solche Dinge reden konnte. Zum Glück war er richtig einfühlsam in solchen Dingen. Man könnte fast sagen, ich vertraute ihm. Obwohl man einem Slytherin eigentlich nie vertrauen sollte, aber Blaise war da eben eine Ausnahme.  
  
„Na ja, jedenfalls weiß ich jetzt, warum du dich immer mit Potter zoffst", meinte Blaise und grinste mich an.  
  
„Was soll´n das jetzt heißen?", fragte ich bissig.  
  
„Na ja... Also... Es macht dich an!", erklärte er mir und lächelte dabei übertrieben verführerisch.  
  
„Du...! Labere nicht so einen Scheiß!"Und schon pfefferte ich ihm ein paar meiner Kissen entgegen.  
  
„Hmpf...", kam es unter dem Berg von Kissen hervor. Er wühlte sich wieder an die Oberfläche und setzte sich, mich fixierend, auf seine Bettkante.  
  
„Du, Draco?"  
  
„Was?", fragte ich gelangweilt.  
  
„Kann es nicht sein, dass ich, wenn auch nur im entferntesten Sinne, Recht habe?"  
  
Ich antwortete ihm mit einem Schweigen. So ein Mist aber auch! Konnte dieser Mensch etwa Gedanken lesen? Hatte er telepatische Fähigkeiten?!  
  
„Sonst würdest du ja nicht immer so austicken, wenn´s nicht so wäre. Du fühlst dich ertappt. Eindeutig. Du bist verliebt, stimmt´s?", schlussfolgerte „Professor-Dr."Zabini psychologisch mit ernster Miene im Gesicht. Jetzt machte der sich auch noch über mich lustig!  
  
„Hey, komm schon! Du kannst es mir ruhig sagen. Ich erzähle es auch niemandem weiter. Versprochen! Ich bin doch dein bester Freund!"  
  
Langsam hatte ich echt das Gefühl, er wollte mich verarschen. Blaise war doch sonst nicht so neugierig, was mein Privatleben anging.  
  
„Ja und wenn schon, dann ginge dich das nichts an! Ich frag dich ja auch nicht dauernd über deine Bettgeschichten aus."  
  
„Ja, weil es dich nicht interessiert. Da ist der Unterschied. Ich würde aber eben gern mehr über dich Bescheid wissen. Nur weil du dich nicht für mich interessierst, ist das noch lange kein Grund, mir alles zu verheimlichen!", meinte er aufgebracht. Was war denn in ihn gefahren? Sonst war er doch auch nicht so aufdringlich! Das musste ich ihm schnell wieder austreiben.  
  
„Ich muss dir doch nicht, nur weil du mein bester Freund bist, alles auf die Nase binden. Ich..."  
  
„Okay, ich verstehe. Tut mir Leid, dass ich dich so genervt habe. Natürlich geht es mich nichts an."  
  
„Schon okay. Lass uns das einfach alles vergessen, ja?", bat ich ihn und er nickte.  
  
So war es schon besser. Endlich hatte er es eingesehen. Blieb nur noch einer übrig, der gerne noch mehr wissen wollte. Ich...  
  
Ich konnte mir echt nicht erklären, warum ich Potter so... na ja... anziehend? fand. Ich erkannte mich beinah selber nicht mehr wieder. Wieso hatte ich da auf einmal diese „Gefühle"? Liebe war es auf keinen Fall, das hätte ich gewusst. Oh Gott! Worüber dachte ich da eigentlich so genau nach?! Potter konnte mir doch so was von am Arsch vorbei gehen! Ich hasste ihn! Punkt. Fertig. Aus!  
  
Morgen würde ich endlich wieder weg von Hogwarts kommen. Obwohl ich eigentlich gerne zur Schule ging, und jetzt nennt mich nicht Streber!, freute ich mich doch sehr auf Kuba. Sonne, Strand und Meer. Ein absoluter Traum, dieser Ort. Wie für mich geschaffen...  
  
tbc...

* * *

Ihr müsst mir Reviews schreiben! Bitte! Davon muss ich ja schließlich auch leben! Bitte! Schreibt mir doch mal eins, ja? Das würde mein Selbstvertrauen auch enorm steigern. grins


	4. Zufall oder Schicksal?

So, da bin ich mal wieder mit nem neuen chapter. Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich hatte irgendwie nicht wirklich Zeit, was hochzuladen. und dann habe ich fast nie an meinem eigenen PC mit der Story gesessen.

Und jetzt erst mal danke für die netten Reviews! Man freut sich ja immer wieder sehr darüber, ne?

Gugi28: Aaalso... die zwei Wochen, in denen Draco dableiben musste, waren im Winter. Und mit den anderen Schülern weg fährt er im Frühjahr. Glaub ich doch... oder hab ich da jetzt was verdreht? Nee, ich glaub mal nicht. –durcheinandergebrachtwordensei- Ich glaub ich hätte schreiben sollen, dass die paar Wochen doch eher n paar Monate sein könnten.

Darkheart1230: Also eigentlich weiß das sogar er nicht so genau grins Blaise hilft ihm da sozusagen auf die Sprünge. Und was mit Blaise ist, das entscheide ich später noch. Vielleicht bringt Ron da so einiges durcheinander. Mal sehen...

Und dann an alle Leser, Reviewer sowie nicht-Reviewer noch ein ganz großes Umknuddel. Und jetzt lest mal weiter...

Kapitel 4: Zufall oder Schicksal?

Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war ich voller Vorfreude auf die Reise. Gut gelaunt ging ich ins Bad und machte mich fertig. Blaise guckte mich die ganze Zeit schräg von der Seite an, doch ich beachtete es nicht. Ich würde mich ja wohl auch mal freuen dürfen, oder?!

Bevor es mit den Kutschen zum nächsten Flughafen ging, Dumbledore meinte, mit Flugzeugen ginge es besser und wir sollten ja die zwei Wochen nicht zaubern, begaben sich alle Schüler noch einmal in die Große Halle um zu frühstücken und sich Vorräte für den Tag mitzunehmen. „Wir werden etwa gegen Nachmittag ankommen, also nehmt euch Verpflegung mit!"hatte Dumbledore gemeint.

„Draco?"

„Hm?" Kauend betrachtete ich Blaise.

„Bist du schon mal geflogen?", fragte er und ich konnte sehen, dass er ein bisschen Schiss hatte, mit einem Flugzeug zu fliegen.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Blaise. Fliegen ist nicht schlimm", meinte ich keck grinsend. Dafür knuffte er mich in die Seite.

„Das ist mir auch klar...", grummelte er dann und wandte sich wieder seinem Brötchen zu.

„Du, Dray?", quietschte auf einmal Pansy rechts von mir. Wie sehr ich es hasste, wenn sie mich so ansprach!

„Wollen wir uns ein Zimmer teilen?", fragte sie und ihre Augen leuchteten für einen Moment, bis ich „Nein!"sagte und sie wieder zu ignorieren versuchte. „Uuuhh, Draayy! Jetzt haste´s ihr aber gegeben!", meinte Blaise höhnisch lachend.

„Ach, halt die Klappe!", erwiderte ich. Langsam schien der Tag sich wieder zu verschlechtern, ich spürte es schon ganz deutlich. Dieser Tag würde schlimmer werden, als ich es gedacht hatte...

Nach dem Frühstück wurden alle Zauberstäbe eingesammelt. Und damit auch meine letzte Hoffnung auf ein bisschen Spaß außerhalb Hogwarts. Zwei Wochen ohne Zauberstäbe! Wie sollte ich das denn aushalten?

„Habt ihr all eure Sachen dabei?", fragte Dumbledore, als wir alle vor der großen Eingangstür außerhalb des Schlosses standen.

„Ja!", riefen die Schüler begeistert. Blaise stand neben mir und meinte strahlend: „Jetzt geht´s endlich los! Ich freue mich schon tierisch!"

„Hm..." Ich ließ meinen Blick über die ganzen Schüler, und es war eine beträchtliche Menge, schweifen und blieb bei Potter hängen, der fröhlich mit seinen Möchte-gern-Helden quatschte. Weasley, Granger und Longbottom. Neben ihnen stand McGonagall und unterhielt sich leise mit einem Schüler aus Potters Jahrgang. Übrigens kam Professor Snape auch mit. Ohne ihn würde wahrscheinlich ganz Slytherin nicht mehr als geistige Überflieger nach Hause kommen.

„Okay. Dann kann es ja losgehen", verkündete Dumbledore. „Sucht euch eine Kutsche aus und dann werdet ihr nach London zum Flughafen gebracht. Wir treffen uns dann am Eingang, verstanden?"

Wirres Köpfenicken und alle rannten wie verrückt zu der nächstbesten Kutsche. Blaise und ich machten uns gemächlich auf den Weg zu einer grün angestrichenen Kutsche und stiegen ein. Kurz bevor wir losfahren wollten, kam Pansy angelaufen und machte uns alle Hoffnungen auf eine ruhige Fahrt zunichte.

„Wieso habt ihr nicht auf mich gewartet?", fragte sie schmollend und lies sich Blaise gegenüber und rechts neben mich auf den Sitz fallen. Dann fuhr die Kutsche endlich los.

„Oh, Dray! Sieh dir nur mal diese hübschen Pferde an! Die sehen fast aus wie Einhörner!"

„Nur, dass sie keine Hörner haben", bemerkte ich abfällig und Pansy schien ein wenig beleidigt zu sein. Endlich Ruhe...

„Ja, na und? Ich find sie trotzdem hübsch!", antwortete sie schnippisch und gab dann endlich für den Rest der Fahrt Ruhe.

Blaise konnte sich ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen und blickte währenddessen Pansy an. Ich rollte mit den Augen und schaute aus dem Fenster.

Nach unendlich langer Fahrt hielten wir endlich an und stiegen vollbepackt aus. Hätte ich doch bloß einen Koffer auf Hogwarts gelassen. Jetzt wurde ich mit diesen, wie es schien, einhundert Kilo schweren Dingern bestraft und kein Arsch erklärte sich höflicherweise bereit, mir zu helfen. Wieso durfte man Koffer auch nicht magisch verkleinern?! Verdammter Dumbledore und seine verrückten Ideen.

Wir gesellten uns zu den anderen Gruppen von Schülern und stellten unsere Koffer ab. Ein schönes Gefühl, von dieser Last befreit zu werden...

Da Blaise mal wieder zu sehr getrödelt hatte, waren wir die Letzten, die das Flugzeug betraten. Pansy war so schlau gewesen, sich schon vorher zu entfernen und saß am Fenster so ziemlich in der Mitte neben Bulstrode. „Hey, Draco!", rief sie, als sie mich sah. Ich ignorierte sie und hielt Ausschau nach einem freien Platz. Als ich einen erspäht hatte, setzte sich Blaise vor mir in Bewegung und riss sich gerade DEN Platz unter den Nagel. Na toll, dachte ich und erkannte, dass noch ein Platz frei war. Und wie zu erwarten war dieser Platz neben dem Potters. Er saß am Fenster und blickte nach draußen. Dieser Tag konnte doch gar nicht mehr schlimmer werden, oder? Mürrisch schritt ich auf mein Ziel zu und verstaute mein Handgepäck auf der Ablage über den Sitzen. Ich ließ mich auf den Sitz sinken und schien damit „endlich" Potters Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Ich legte meinen Gurt wie vorgeschrieben an und wartete auf Potters Reaktion.

„Malfoy, was zum Teufel soll das denn bitte werden?", fragte er mich entgeistert.

„Ich setze mich hierhin. Sieht man das etwa nicht?", gab ich patzig zurück.

Wie um sich zu vergewissern, dass dies der einzige freie Platz war, blickte er sich suchend um. Enttäuscht sank er wieder zurück in seinen Sitz.

„Na toll..."; hörte ich ihn leise grummeln.

„Denkst du etwa, ich habe mir diesen Platz ausgesucht? Ich bin auch nicht gerade scharf darauf, neben dir zu sitzen."

Ich hörte, wie Blaise ein paar Reihen hinter uns zu lachen anfing. Dieser Bastard!

Vor sich hin murmelnd hing Potter wieder nach draußen schauend seinen Gedanken nach. Er sah irgendwie traurig aus. Was er wohl hatte? Es interessierte mich schon ein wenig. Aber nur ein ganz klein wenig. Wie er da so aus dem Fenster starrte, so verträumt, so verletzlich, sah er irgendwie süß aus. Moment, hab ich gerade SÜß gesagt?! Das muss gestrichen werden! Was?! Das geht nicht mehr?! Oh nein! Langsam muss ich mir wirklich ernsthaft Sorgen um mich machen. Oder hatte Blaise vielleicht doch Recht? So ein Quatsch. Ich war doch nicht in Harry Potter verliebt! Unmöglich! Verwirrter denn je musterte ich ihn genauer. Ich musste es doch rausfinden. Aber wie?

Potter schien meinen Blick zu bemerken und drehte sich zu mir um. „Was?"

„Hm? Ach, nichts", meinte ich peinlich berührt und blickte nach unten. Ich musste vorsichtiger an die Sache rangehen. Am Ende merkte Harry... äh Potter noch was und das konnte ich mir nun wirklich nicht leisten. Ich musste nun erst meine Gedanken sortieren und an meinem Plan feilen. Bloß, was war mein Plan? Na wunderbar. Ich war hilflos. Hilflos wie ein Fisch auf dem Land und für die nächsten Stunden Potter aisgeliefert.

„Hallo! Ich rede mit dir!", drang es plötzlich an mein Ohr und ich fuhr erschreckt zur Seite. Potter! Was hatte er gesagt?

„Äh... Was?", fragte ich. Mein Herz klopfte eindeutig zu schnell. Viel zu schnell! Lag wahrscheinlich daran, dass er mich so erschreckt hat. Und NICHT, weil er mich so erwartungsvoll anschaute. Er erinnerte mich ein wenig an einen dieser treudoofen Dackel. Oder bildete ich mir das nur ein?

Er atmete einmal tief durch und verdrehte die Augen. „Ich habe dich gefragt, ob du schon einmal dort warst."

„Ich? Äh..."Eindeutig zu viel nachgedacht. Jetzt hatte ich ein Problem. Stockend antwortete ich: „Äh... ja... früher mal... ist schon lange her..."

Seine Augen blickten mich belustigt an. Noch einer, der sich über mich lustig machte? Heute war eindeutig der falsche Tag. Eindeutig! Irgendwie machte er mich nervös. Ich nickte noch einmal zur Bestätigung und kaute auf meiner Unterlippe herum. Das machte ich nur, wenn ich sehr nervös war und das kam relativ selten vor.

„Aha", meinte er und schaute wieder kurz aus dem Fenster um mich dann zu fragen: „Und?... Ist es schön dort?"

„Ja, ich glaub schon. Ist nur schon so lange her..."Ich versuchte das Gespräch so kurz wie möglich zu halten, aber Potter schien es nicht zu verstehen.

„Die Strände dort sind bestimmt wunderschön, oder? Kann man da auch surfen?"

„Äh..." Mir fiel nichts mehr ein.

„Kannst du surfen? Ich schon. Na ja, so einigermaßen. Macht total Spaß."

Was bitteschön war surfen? Kurz kam mir der Gedanke, ihn danach zu fragen, doch dann sagte mir eine dieser verdammten kleinen Stimmen im Hinterkopf: Mach dich doch nicht noch lächerlicher, als du es eh schon getan hast. Er wird dich dann bestimmt auslachen.

Anscheinend schien er das übergroße Fragezeichen über meiner Stirn zu sehen und erklärte schnell: „Da hat man so ein Brett und geht damit ins Wasser, bis es tief genug ist und stellt sich drauf. Man muss versuchen, trotz der hohen Wellen stehen zu bleiben. Ist witzig, aber ich kann es nicht so gut wie andere."

Ach ja, jetzt erinnerte ich mich wieder. Diese Gestalten, die auf dem Wasser zu schweben schienen. Die standen also auf einem Brett. Und ich dachte schon, das wäre Zauberei. Wäre ja auch zu schön, um wahr zu sein. Ich nickte verstehend

„Wo warst du denn schon, das du surfen kannst?", fragte ich neugierig. Langsam schien ich mich wieder zu fangen. Wäre ja auch zu blöd, sich von Potter aus der Bahn werfen zu lassen. Pah! Das ist doch sowieso unmöglich!

„Ach, ich war mal mit Hermine und Ron mit Hermines Eltern an der Nordsee im Urlaub. Da gabs kostenlosen Unterricht. Da sind wir drei dann jeden Tag hingegangen..."

„Aha."

„Na ja, egal...", murmelte er und machte einen etwas enttäuschten Eindruck. Was hätte ich denn auch anderes sagen sollen? Komischer Kerl. Er guckte wieder aus dem Fenster und ich lehnte mich ein bisschen zurück. Mann, war ich müde. Langsam schloss ich meine Augen und nickte kurz ein. „Armer Harry", hörte ich Weasley murmeln, der schräg neben uns auf der anderen Seite der Reihen mit Granger saß. Giftig blickte ich ihn an und er drehte sich hastig wieder um. Ertappt, oder wie?, dachte ich grinsend.

Ich hörte Harry neben mir laut aufseufzen.

„Was?", fragte ich empört, als er mich abfällig musterte. Er verdreht wieder die Augen und wandte sich wieder von mir ab. Verständnislos schüttelte ich leicht den Kopf und schloss wieder die Augen...

Eine laute Stimme weckte mich wieder und Harry wiederholte ihre Worte in der Zusammenfassung, da ich nur sehr wenig mitbekommen hatte: „Wir sind da..."

Langsam erhoben auch wir uns von unseren Plätzen, als das Flugzeug gelandet war, und kramten unsere Taschen hervor. Besser gesagt, ich holte die Taschen hervor, weil ich Harrys Tasche nach hinten geschoben hatte, als ich meine verstaut hatte und Harry, etwas kleiner als ich, nun nicht mehr dran kam. Tja, jetzt war er hilflos, dachte ich in mich hinein grinsend. Er ist von mir abhängig... Mehr oder weniger...

Mit einem Bus, extra für uns bestellt, fuhren wir zum Hotel.

„So, da nun alle versammelt sind, werden die Zimmerverteilungen bekannt gegeben. Bitte hört jetzt sehr genau zu, damit es am Ende nicht zu viele Fragen diesbezüglich gibt", verkündete Dumbledore am Eingang unseres vorübergehenden zu Hauses. Jetzt konnten wir auch noch nicht einmal selbst entscheiden, mit wem wir ein Zimmer teilten! Mann, war die Welt doch ungerecht!

„Leider gibt es hier nur die Möglichkeit, dass zwei Personen und nicht mehr ein Zimmer teilen können. Wir hatten keine andere Möglichkeit, da die anderen Hotels alle ausgebucht waren", erklärte McGonagall bedauernd und kramte in ihrer Tasche nach einem Pergament, der Liste der Zimmerverteilungen und überreichte es dann Dumbledore.

„Die Namen sind nicht nach dem Alphabet geordnet, also passt gut auf." „Wie lange dauert das denn noch? Ich will endlich was essen!", jammerte Weasley im Flüsterton. Der dachte auch immer nur ans Essen.

„Lavender Brown und Pansy Parkinson... Ronald Weasley und Vincent Crabbe... Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy..." Ich hätte vor Freude in die Luft springen können. So hatte ich endlich die Möglichkeit, ihn näher kennen zu lernen und mir über meine dämlichen Gefühle klar zu werden. Leider teilte ein gewisser Schwarzhaariger meine Ansichten nicht und ließ gequält aufstöhnend den Kopf hängen.

„Ach, komm schon, Kumpel. Denn machst du locker fertig. So schlimm wird's schon nicht", versuchte das Wiesel ihn aufzumuntern. Hey! So schlimm war ich nun auch wieder nicht, okay?! Als ob es eine Strafe wäre, mit mir ein Zimmer zu teilen. Ich sah es eigentlich als eine göttliche Fügung. Harry hatte doch Glück, oder etwa nicht? Ich befand schon. Ziemlich verrückt, oder?

Dumbledore ging zu einer Theke, über der ein Schild mit „Rezeption" baumelte und sprach mit einer jungen Frau. Dann kam er strahlend zurück. „Wir treffen uns dann heute Abend beim Abendbrot im Speisesaal. Verstanden?"

Wieder voll bepackt machten wir uns alle, okay, eigentlich nur die Sechstklässler, da die Siebtklässler in einem anderen Hotel untergebracht waren, auf den Weg zu den Fahrstühlen, wie man diese Dinger anscheinend nannte. Erschöpft ließ ich mein Gepäck zu Boden sinken und lehnte mich an die kühle Marmorwand des Fünf-Sterne-Hotels.

„Na? Wohl zu viel mitgenommen, was?", meinte eine Stimme hinter mir plötzlich, als sich der Fahrstuhl öffnete und ich mich nach meinem Gepäck bückte. Ich drehte mich blitzschnell an und ein grinsender Blaise mit Gregory Goyle im Schlepptau stand genau vor mir. „Wag es nicht, mich auszulachen, Zabini!", zischte ich so bedrohlich wie möglich. Wortlos quetschten wir uns dann zu viert in den Fahrstuhl und fuhren schweigend bis in den siebten Stock. Mal wieder ganz oben.

Ich schleifte meine verdammt schweren Koffer zu unserem Zimmer und wartete, bis Harry aufschloss. Ich stolperte ins Zimmer und setzte mich, meine Koffer auf dem Boden stehen lassend auf die blaue Couch vor einem merkwürdigen schwarzen Kasten mit Glas. Was war das denn für ein Teil?

Harry betrat kurz nach mir den Raum und stellte seine Taschen neben der Tür ab. Er drehte sich um und stolperte prompt über meine Sachen.

„Aaah!", entfuhr es ihm und er landete, das Gesicht schmerzverzerrt, auf dem Boden. Im ersten Moment begann ich zu lachen, doch dann hörte ich ihn leise wimmern. Was war denn nun schon wieder los?!

Tbc...


	5. Das fängt ja toll an

Huhu! Da bin ich mal wieder! Ich weiß, ich hab mir etwas Zeit gelassen, aber jetzt habt ihr mich ja wieder grins 

Ich danke meinen Kommischreibern Gugi, Regenwurm, Ashumaniel und Babsi. Ganz großes Umknuddel!

Ich hoffe, dieses Chapter habe ich nicht vollkommen verhauen. Mir gefällt es nämlich nicht so gut. Aber na ja, ich müsst es ja lesen, nicht ich XD

* * *

Kapitel 5: Das fängt ja toll an...

„Potter? Alles okay mit dir?", fragte ich. Warum musste ich auch diese dummen Koffer mitten im Weg stehen lassen? So dämlich konnte aber auch nur ich sein!

„Auaa...", wimmerte er und drehte sich auf den Rücken und hielt sich sein rechtes Knie. „Mein Knie!", jammerte er und kniff die Lippen zusammen. Vereinzelte Tränen rannen über seine Wangen. Na toll! Jetzt fängt der auch noch an zu heulen!, dachte ich und wusste absolut nicht, was ich tun sollte.

„Verdammt! Musst du dein Zeugs auch immer im Weg rumliegen lassen?!", schrie er mich wütend an.

„Was kann ich denn dafür, wenn du keine Augen im Kopf hast?! Musste eben besser aufpassen, wo du hinlatschst! Jetzt mach mich nicht dafür verantwortlich!", schleuderte ich ihm empört zurück. Was erlaubte der sich eigentlich?! Ich stand auf und kniete mich zu ihm auf den Boden. Unschlüssig, was ich machen sollte, fragte ich ungeschickt: „Tut´s sehr weh?"Er sah mich anklagend an und meinte: „Nee, ich heul hier nur zum Spaß!"

„Na toll, und jetzt?", murmelte ich vor mich hin.

„Wie wär´s, wenn du mir erst einmal aufhilfst?"

Ich stellte mich hinter ihn, legte meine Arme um seinen Oberkörper, was mich total benebelt machte, als ich kurz seinen Geruch einatmete und zog ihn so wieder auf die Beine.

„Äh, du kannst mich wieder loslassen", meinte er und ich wich ein paar Schritte zurück. Wie peinlich war denn das jetzt bitte?!

Er humpelte auf die Couch zu und ich folgte ihm unsicher. Ungeschickt ließ er sich in die Kissen fallen und wimmerte kurz leise auf. So wie er da saß, wie ein Häufchen Elend, machte er mir ein total schlechtes Gewissen. Alles nur meine Schuld! Oh Gott! Ich hatte noch nie ein schlechtes Gewissen!

„Kannst du mal gucken, ob die hier irgendwo ein Kühlkissen haben?"

„Ein ...was?", fragte ich verwirrt.

„Ein Kühlkissen. So´n Teil mit Gel. Müsste im Kühlschrank liegen", meinte er und gestikulierte wild in Richtung Küche. Musste ziemlich weh getan haben, seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen. „Der weiße Kasten da", sagte er, als er begriff, dass ich keinen Schimmer hatte, was ich machen sollte. Widerwillig ging ich los. Wie sehr ich es hasste, rumkommandiert zu werden!

Ich öffnete die Tür nach unzähligen Versuchen erfolgreich und fand schnell ein grünes Etwas. „Das hier?", rief ich und er drehte sich um. Dann nickte er und ich schloss die Tür wieder und gab ihm das sogenannte Kühlkissen.

„Danke...", murmelte er und legte es sich auf sein schmerzendes Knie.

„Hat Mr Potter sonst noch einen Wunsch?", fragte ich scherzend.

„Kannst du mir mal ein Kissen unter mein Knie legen?"

„Ähm... das war ein Scherz, Potter. Das kannst du gern allein machen. Ich bin hier nicht dein Diener!", stellte ich klar. „Als ob ich dir was schuldig wäre...", murmelte ich.

„Du bist hier dran...", er zeigte auf sein verletztes Knie, „... ja wohl auch eindeutig schuld!"

„Bin ich nicht!"

„Bist du doch!", schrie er zurück und wollte aufstehen, was seinem Knie anscheinend ganz und gar nicht gefiel.

„Aaah! Scheiße! Das IST alles deine Schuld!"Mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck sank er zurück in die Kissen.

Vor sich hin fluchend krallte er sich ein Kissen von hinten und verfrachtete es wimmernd unter sein Knie.

„An dir ist echt ne Krankenschwester verloren gegangen", meinte er sarkastisch.

War Gryffindors Goldjunge immer schon so eine Memme gewesen? Ich fragte mich, warum ausgerechnet ER ein Held sein sollte. Wenn er jetzt schon so flennte, dann wollte ich lieber gar nicht wissen, was passierte, wenn er Voldemort begegnete.

Um Potters Geheule nicht länger ertragen zu müssen, schaute ich mich in der Wohnung ein wenig um. Vor der Couch und rechts neben den Fenstern und der Balkontür stand dieser schwarze Kasten. „Was ist das denn?", fragte ich Potter und er sah auf.

„Ein Fernseher", antwortete er mit einem Sowas-kennst-du-nicht?!-Unterton.

Das war also ein Fernseher. Gehört hatte ich ja schon mal davon. Ich ging nach rechts auf die dunkle Tür neben den Regalen zu und öffnete sie. Ein großes Himmelbett in blau strahlte mich förmlich an. Daneben standen zwei helle Nachtschränke aus Holz. Links war noch eine Balkontür mit großen Fenstern, die, wie auch im Wohnzimmer, wenn man es denn so bezeichnen konnte, bis zum Boden gingen. Ein Fenster war gekippt und die weiß-durchsichtigen Gardinen flatterten im Wind. An sich ein schöner Anblick, wenn man vergaß, dass es nur EIN Bett gab. Und genau das war das Problem. Aber natürlich war auch dieses Problem schnell gelöst.

„Potter! Du schläfst auf der Couch!", teilte ich ihm meinen grandiosen Gedanken mit.

„Hast du nen Knall?! Weißt du wie scheiß-ungemütlich dieses Teil ist?!"; rief er mir aufgebracht zu.

Wütend stapfte ich wieder aus dem Zimmer und auf ihn zu.

„Denkst du etwa, dass ich ein Bett mit dir teilen werde? Dann hast du dich aber gewaltig geirrt!"

„Wieso teilen?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Mensch, Potter! Es gibt nur ein Bett und selbstverständlich werde ICH darin schlafen! Und du ganz bestimmt nicht! Ist das klar?"

„Jetzt reg dich mal ab! Was ist denn auf einmal los mit dir? Sonst geht dir doch auch immer alles am Arsch vorbei!", keifte er zurück.

„Das", ich zeigte auf die Tür des Schlafzimmers, „... ist mir aber nicht egal!"

Wieso brachte mich das eigentlich so auf die Palme? Vielleicht verlor ich in Potters Gegenwart schon meinen Verstand. Die Sache war doch eigentlich ganz klar: Potter: Couch. Ich: Himmelbett!

„Wir können weiterreden, wenn du dich abgeregt hast, okay? Und jetzt lass mich gefälligst in Ruhe", meinte er ruhig und legte sich wieder hin. Vielleicht hatte er Recht. Ich erkannte mich ja selbst fast nicht wieder. Was war bloß los mit mir? Wahrscheinlich lag es auch einfach nur daran, dass ich viel zu erschöpft von der langen Reise war und deshalb anfälliger für seine Beschimpfungen war.

Ich schnappte mir einen der zwei Zimmerschlüssel, räumte meinen Koffer aus dem Weg und verließ das Zimmer. Als ich die Tür geschlossen hatte, ließ ich mich erst mal an der Wand daneben nieder. Jetzt musste ich mich erst einmal ausruhen und in Potters Gegenwart hätte dies eh keinen Sinn gehabt. Hier draußen hatte ich wenigstens meine Ruhe. Abwesend raufte ich mir die Haare. Ich hörte, wie eine Tür geöffnet wurde, interessierte mich aber nicht weiter dafür.

„Draco? Was machst du denn hier auf dem Boden?"Blaise kam auf mich zu und ließ sich neben mir nieder. „Worüber habt ihr euch denn jetzt schon wieder gestritten?"

„Woher...?"

„Erstens haben wir euch gehört..."

„Wir?", fragte ich ungläubig.

„Na ja, Greg glaub ich nicht. Der kriegt ja eh nie was mit... und zweitens kann man das auf deinem Gesicht ablesen. Du siehst ziemlich fertig aus", erklärte er mitfühlend.

„Wie bitte? Ich sehe ziemlich fertig aus? Wer hat dir denn diesen Quatsch eingetrichtert?!", machte ich ehrlich geschockt über seine letzte Aussage an. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Und das war alles nur Potters Schuld! Wie sollte ich die nächsten zwei Wochen nur überleben? Und wenn, dann würde mich selbst mein Vater nicht mehr als seinen Sohn identifizieren können. Wahrscheinlich würde er mich dann aus purem Mitleid in die Klapse einliefern lassen. Wenn er denn überhaupt Mitleid mit mir hätte...

„Mir fällt es jedenfalls auf", meinte er stolz darauf, mich so gut zu kennen.

„Schön für dich. Jetzt kannst du dich freuen...", murmelte ich in meine angezogenen Knie.

„Jetzt lass deinen Frust nicht an mir aus! Zick Potter an, aber nicht mich. Ich kann doch auch nichts dafür, dass du mit ihm ein Zimmer teilen musst!", meinte er gereizt.

„´Scheinlichsogarnbett...", murmelte ich noch leiser.

„Bitte was? Rede mal deutlicher, wenn du willst, dass ich dich verstehe."

„Ich muss wahrscheinlich sogar in ein und dem selben Bett schlafen! Weil Potter nicht auf der Couch schlafen will!", antwortete ich nun etwas lauter.

„Oh... Wieso? Habt ihr nur ein einziges Bett?"

„Ja! Das ist ja das Problem. Wenn Potter nicht so stur wäre, wäre das ja alles kein Problem. Aber nein, Potter muss ja mal wieder das Beste vom Besten haben. Als ob er nicht an weniger luxuriöses gewöhnt wäre, so oft er bei den dreckigen Weasleys ist!"

Anscheinend hatte Blaise nichts dagegen, mit Goyle in einem Bett zu schlafen. Sehr merkwürdig, dachte ich mir.

„Habt ihr etwa zwei Betten? Oder willst du unbedingt mit Greg in einem Bett schlafen?"

„Na ja, so in der Art. Wir haben das so geregelt, das Greg das Sofa nimmt. Ist zum Ausklappen. Und ich nehme das Bett. Könnt ihr doch auch so machen", schlug er vor und schaute erwartungsvoll mich an.

„Hm...", machte ich und stand wieder auf. „Ich wollte mich hier mal ein wenig umsehen. Kommst du mit?", fragte ich Blaise und dieser erhob sich ebenfalls. „Na klar!", meinte er und wir gingen zu den Fahrstühlen. Wirklich merkwürdige Dinger, dachte ich, als Blaise einen Knopf in der Wand drückte. Dann entdeckte ich, dass der Fahrstuhl einen großen Spiegel hatte. Oh, Mist! Meine Haare waren völlig durcheinander! Ich versuchte, meine Frisur wieder so gut es ging zu richten und fing mir dadurch amüsierte Blicke seitens Blaise ein. „Was?!", fragte ich genervt.

„Och, nichts", antwortete er und fing an zu grinsen. Ich quittierte dies mit einem beleidigten Blick und zupfte mir eine letzte Strähne zurecht.

„Blaise! Guck, verdammt noch mal, nicht so doof!", meinte ich genervt, als er mich immer noch anstarrte. Dieses Grinsen gefiel mir ganz und gar nicht.

„Tu ich doch gar nicht", antwortete er gespielt unschuldig. Es war immer bewundernswert, wie schnell er mich auf die Palme bringen konnte. Und das nur mit einem einzigen Blick!

„Tust du doch! Und jetzt hör auf damit!"Ich drehte mich vom Spiegel weg und starrte, mit dem Rücken zu Blaise, die grau-schimmernde Wand an. Wir schwiegen bis die Fahrstuhltür sich endlich öffnete und wir in die Eingangshalle eintraten.

„Gehen wir da mal lang?", fragte Blaise und zeigte nach rechts an der Rezeption vorbei, in den Gang mit einem Pfeil, auf dem „Speisesaal" stand.

„Okay", meinte ich und wir gingen zusammen dorthin.

Der Speisesaal war riesig. Er war in warmen Rot- und Gelbtönen gehalten und mit rotem Teppich ausgelegt. Erinnerte mich seltsamerweise an Gryffindor. Woher das wohl kam?

Überall standen superteure Tische und Stühle. An den Wänden gab es statt diesen Bänke. Es war wirklich nobel und auch die Aussicht war perfekt. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass es direkt am Strand lag. Wir gingen näher zu den Fenstern, die mit cremefarbenen Vorhängen ausgestattet waren, um den Strand besser sehen zu können. Die Sonne schien und überall standen große Palmen, deren lange Blätter sich im Wind hin und her wiegten. Das Meer glitzerte in allen Blautönen. Am Horizont konnte ich sogar ein paar Delfine ausmachen.

„Wunderschön, nicht war?", meinte Blaise und abwesend antwortete ich: „Ja..."

Kurz darauf hörte ich Blaise glucksen.

„Was ist?", fragte ich irritiert.

Er fing an, zu lachen. Lachte er etwa über mich?! Dieser Bastard!

„Nichts!... Es ist nur..."Er hörte überhaupt nicht mehr auf zu lachen! „... Bist du auf einmal... auch so´n ...Weichei geworden?"

„Hm?! Wie kommst du jetzt bitte auf so´n Scheiß?"Er lachte also tatsächlich über mich! Der konnte was erleben!

„Na ja... Kaum siehst du den Strand und das Meer, bist du so... wie soll ich sagen...verträumt! Und ich dachte, das ist dir immer ziemlich egal. Ganz und gar nicht der arrogante, kaltherzige Draco Malfoy, den ich kenne!"Und erneut fing er an zu lachen. Ich kochte vor Wut. Niemand nannte mich, den Malfoy-Erben, ein Weichei! Da er jetzt abgelenkt war und nicht mehr rechtzeitig reagieren konnte, stürzte ich mich mit all meiner Kraft auf ihn und nagelte ihn, mit den Handgelenken neben seinem Kopf, am Boden fest.

„Sag das noch einmal und du bist tot!", zischte ich ganz nah an seinem Gesicht, damit er mich auch ohne Probleme verstehen konnte. Jetzt fühlte ich mich wieder gut. Ich hatte wieder Kontrolle über jemandem und Blaise war zu schwach, um sich zu wehren. Jetzt würde sich zeigen, wie viel Mut er wirklich besaß. Vor mir viel eben noch jeder in die Knie. Was zu der jetzigen Situation nicht unbedingt passte, aber der Gedanke gefiel mir irgendwie.

„Ey, schaut mal! Ist Malfoy etwa schwul geworden?!"Kurz darauf folgte hysterisches Lachen. Was war das denn jetzt?! Blitzschnell drehte ich mich um und erblickte Potter mit seinem Anhang in der Tür des Saals. Oh nein! Die hatten mir gerade noch gefehlt! Ich rappelte mich auf, klopfte meine Sachen kurz ab und sandte Todesblicke™ zu Potter. Weasley kringelte sich vor lachen. Granger, zu meiner Verwunderung, musste sich vor Lachen sogar am Türrahmen festhalten. War sie nicht immer die Vernünftigste von allen? Und dann Potter. Lehnte lässig an der Wand und versuchte halbwegs einen Lachanfall zu unterdrücken. So wie er aussah, hatte er jedoch nicht mehr allzu viel Kraft dazu. Denn im nächsten Moment erging es ihm ähnlich wie Wiesel und Schlammblut.

Und dann fiel mir auf, dass mir jegliche Kommentare diesbezüglich fehlten. Ich war einfach sprachlos. Mir fiel nichts dazu ein. Blaise rettete mich aus dieser peinlichen Situation dann zum Glück. „Steckt eure Nasen gefälligst nicht in anderer Leute Angelegenheiten! Das geht euch gar nichts an! Und selbst wenn es so wäre, hättet ihr noch längst nicht das Recht dazu, euch über uns lustig zu machen!"

Okay, zugegeben. Mir wäre bestimmt ein besserer Kommentar eingefallen, aber zumindest hörten diese Narren endlich auf zu lachen. Aber stattdessen guckten sie uns nur blöde an und fingen im nächsten Moment wieder an, wie wild zu lachen. Da sie jetzt eh nichts mehr mitkriegen würden, verschwanden wir schnell aus diesem Raum. Was nicht weniger peinlich war, denn als ich über Weasley drübersteigen musste, weil er es für eine glorreiche Idee hielt, sich mitten in den Türrahmen zu legen, stolperte ich auch noch über dieses piep und fiel der Länge nach hin. Natürlich sorgte dies wieder für einen nicht enden wollenden Lachanfall seitens der Gryffindors. Wie gern hätte ich ihnen gleich mehrere Unverzeihliche an den Hals gehetzt! Nur mühsam konnte ich mich zusammen reißen.

Ich konnte also nur hoffen, dass nicht bald alle von unserem na ja, sagen wir peinlichen Auftritt wussten. Denn dann war mein guter Ruf als Badboy Hogwarts´ Geschichte. Was würde bloß mein Vater dazu sagen, wenn er das erfahren würde? Er würde mich foltern, mich töten, oder gar enterben! Oh nein! Dazu durfte es nicht kommen!

Tbc...

* * *

Der "Go"-Button ist euch noch in guter Erinnerung, nicht wahr? grins Benutzt ihn doch noch mal und teilt mir eure Meinung mit. Je mehr Kommis ich bekomme, desto mehr Mühe gebe ich mir damit, meine nächsten Chapters fertig zu stellen. Es liegt also an euch! Ihr habt es in der Hand...


	6. Erkundungstour

Hab mich mal wieder aufgerafft, was neues hochzuladen Eigentlich wollte ich ja noch abwarten, ob ich noch mehr Kommis bekomme, aber da kann ich wohl noch n bisschen länger warten so wie es aussieht. Danke jedenfalls für die lieben Kommis. Ich hoffe, ich kann euch auch weiterhin mit neuen Kapiteln erfreuen.

* * *

Kapitel 6: Erkundungstour

Mühsam rappelte ich mich wieder auf. Wie spät war es eigentlich? Ich schaute auf meine Uhr, eine Rolex, die mir mein Vater zum elften Geburtstag geschenkt hatte, übrigens Spezialanfertigung extra für mich, und sah, dass es erst halb fünf war.

„Blaise, wollen wir uns draußen mal ein bisschen umsehen?", fragte ich, worauf Blaise, der gerade die Eingangshalle bestaunte, sofort nickte. „Ehrlich gesagt habe ich jetzt keine Lust, denen die ganze Zeit über den Weg zu laufen...", meinte ich und Blaise bejahte. „Ich auch nicht..."

Da wir ja noch jede Menge Zeit hatten, beschlossen wir also, den Strand von Havanna, so hieß die Stadt hier, ein bisschen zu erkunden.

Wir überquerten den schön gepflasterten Hof, der von Palmen und anderen Bäumen und Büschen umgeben war, und gingen den Weg ums Hotel rum, wo wir auch sogleich auf den riesigen Sandstrand stießen. Komischerweise, aber zu unserem Vorteil natürlich, waren wir die einzigsten Besucher dort. Dachten wir jedenfalls. Denn kaum waren wir um die Ecke gebogen, sahen wir schon von weitem Potter mitsamt kichernder Belegschaft.

Ich zögerte einen Moment, ob es nicht besser wäre, diesen Trotteln aus dem Weg zu gehen, wenn auch nur für die nächsten Stunden, aber schließlich siegte doch mein Stolz. Wer war ich denn, dass ich vor diesen aufgeblasenen Lackaffen davonlief? So tief war ich dann auch noch nicht gesunken. Obwohl... war ich denn überhaupt schon einen jämmerlichen Millimeter, gedanklich versteht sich, gesunken?

Nein. Alles war noch in bester Ordnung. Noch. Denn wer wusste schon, wie es beim Abendbrot sein würde? Wenn alle von dem Ereignis eben, das garantiert wie wild aufgebauscht sein würde, wüssten...

Vorsichtshalber gingen Blaise und ich dann aber doch in die entgegengesetzte Richtung des Sandstrandes. Der aufgewärmte Sand brannte irgendwann schon gewaltig unter meinen Schuhsohlen. Ich hätte meine Schuhe nicht ausziehen sollen, aber woher sollte ich denn auch wissen, dass der sich so aufheizte? Blaise schien es ähnlich zu gehen, denn er hüpfte fast nur noch durch den Sand.

„Gehen wir zurück? Meine Füße fackeln mir hier fast ab!", jammerte er einige Zeit später. Ich konnte nur zustimmen und so gingen wir an den Palmen entlang, die Schatten spendeten und das Laufen auf dem Sand so um einiges angenehmer machten, zurück zum Hotel. Es war schon kurz vor sechs Uhr als wir endlich wieder ankamen und der Himmel färbte sich allmählich rot. Das Wasser glitzerte nun noch mehr und es sah einfach wunder... Äh... ja. Ich denke schon wieder zu viel. Das muss endlich aufhören! Verdammt noch mal!

Da das Abendbrot für sechs Uhr angesetzt war, gingen wir gleich in den Speisesaal, wo uns schon knapp mehr als die Hälfte der Schüler und alle drei Lehrer darauf warteten, endlich essen zu dürfen. Geradezu sehnsüchtig starten sie auf die Tür, so, als ob sie sich gleich aufs kalte Büfett stürzen wollte, sobald alle anwesend waren. Aber viel mehr Gäste waren auch nicht anwesend. Nur hier und da in den Ecken saßen vereinzelte Muggel und aßen ihre Brote oder was auch immer das sein sollte. Blaise und ich setzten uns zu den anderen Slytherins und warteten. Langsam bekam ich wirklich Hunger. Wann konnten wir denn endlich anfangen?

Als dann auch die letzten Schüler eintrudelten, die übrigens aus Potter, Weasley und Granger bestanden. War ja klar. Wer auch sonst würde es sich erlauben, einfach mal zehn Minuten zu spät zu kommen?!

Und wegen denen mussten wir jetzt hungern! Die mussten auch überall im Mittelpunkt stehen! Und dann fiel mir auch auf, dass uns keiner, nicht mal das dämliche Trio da, auch nur etwas schräg anguckte. Sie hatten es offenbar nicht weiter erzählt. Im ersten Moment war ich fast schon dankbar dafür, aber dann entschied ich mich dafür, dass es ja auch selbstverständlich war, einen Malfoy in der Öffentlichkeit nicht zu blamieren. Das gehörte sich einfach so!

Zu essen gab es Brötchen mit allem möglichen Aufstrich und Nudelauflauf. Schmeckte widererwartend ziemlich gut. Hätte ich echt nicht gedacht! Immerhin haben das hier ja nur Muggel zubereitet. Dass die zu so was im Stande waren...

Abends setzten Blaise und ich und noch ein paar andere Slytherins uns noch für eine Stunde an den Strand und unterhielten, oder besser gesagt beschwerten uns über unsere Unterkunft und die Tatsache, dass wir aber auch gar nicht zaubern dürften. Das war echt eine Sauerei! So etwas konnten die uns doch nicht antun! Ohne unsere Zauberstäbe waren wir in der Muggelwelt doch mehr als nur aufgeschmissen! Was dachten die sich eigentlich dabei?!

So ging das jedenfalls den ganzen Abend, bis wir dann notgedrungen auf unsere Zimmer mussten, weil McGonagall sogar im Urlaub noch ihre Autorität unter Beweis stellen wollte! Als ob wir uns am Strand verlaufen würden, wenn wir da nur rumsaßen und es langsam, aber wirklich sehr langsam dunkel wurde. Die Frau hatte echt sooo einen Schaden! Murrend gingen wir also alle wieder in unsere Zimmer und verschoben unsere Diskussion auf den nächsten Abend.

Recht angespannt betrat ich dann unser Zimmer. So leise wie möglich schloss ich die Tür und bemerkte erst da, dass der schwarze Kasten da sich merkwürdig bewegte. Wie in den Fotos der Zauberer. Ich seufzte. Ich hatte mich wohl zu früh gefreut. War der Potter also doch hier. Aber es war doch erst acht Uhr!

Ich schlich mich von hinten an die Couch, in der Hoffnung, dass Potter dort sitzen würde um ihn zu erschrecken, doch als ich weit genug über das Möbelstück spähen konnte, sah ich, dass Potter sich in die Decke gekuschelt hatte und schon selig vor sich hin träumte. Hatte er also doch eingesehen, dass er auf die Couch gehörte. Und ich hatte mich schon auf eine hitzige Diskussion gefreut...

Langsam ging ich um ihr herum und erkannte schließlich einen schwarzen, länglichen Kasten in seiner Hand. Damit musste man das Teil also steuern können. Vorsichtig nahm ich es aus seinen Fingern und drückte auf allen möglichen Knöpfen herum. Dann fiel mir der rote Knopf am Rand auf und ich drückte ihn auf Gutglück. Es funktionierte doch tatsächlich! Augenblicklich wurde der Fernseher, da fiel mir das Wort wieder ein, schwarz. Zufrieden mit mir und unglaublich stolz auf meine Glanzleistung legte ich dieses merkwürdige Ding auf den Wohnzimmertisch.

Dabei blieb mein Blick an Potter hängen. Sein Gesicht wirkte total entspannt und auf seinen Lippen konnte ich ein kleines Lächeln erkennen. Warum grinst der beim Schlafen so dämlich?, fragte ich mich. Dieser Junge mit den wunderbar zerstrubbelten Haaren warf immer wieder neue Fragen auf. Moment! Wunderbare Haare?! Hatte ich das wirklich gedacht? ICH war wohl derjenige, über den man sich gehörig wundern musste! So wie ich drauf war...

Um auch nicht mehr in die Versuchung zu kommen, Potter noch länger aufmerksam zu mustern, zog ich mich in mein Schlafzimmer zurück. Ich erspähte meinen Koffer neben dem Schrank und entschloss mich, meine Sachen erst einmal ordentlich zu verstauen. Als ich fertig war, wurde mir schnell klar, dass der Schrank viel zu klein war. Und NEIN! Ich hatte NICHT zu viele Sachen mit! Der Schrank war einfach viel zu klein! Also nicht meine Schuld!

Seufzend ließ ich mich von hinten aufs Bett fallen und betrachtete auf dem Rücken liegend die Decke. Weiß. Wie auch die übrige Tapete. Stinknormal und superlangweilig. Womit hatte ich das eigentlich verdient? Bei so einem Anblick konnte man ja gar nicht richtig entspannen, geschweige denn einschlafen!

Ich erhob mich, um mir aus dem Kühlschrank, oder wie das Teil hieß, etwas zu trinken zu holen. Kaum hatte ich einen Fuß in die Tür gesetzt, fing Potter an, sich wie wild zu strecken. Gebannt starrte ich ihn an und wartete schon auf das Knacken seines Rückgrades, so wie der den Rücken durchbog, konnte es doch nur zerbrechen. Es musste! Es musste einfach! Aber das tat es nicht. Wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen, um wahr zu sein.

Ich ging in die kleine Küche und öffnete die Kühlschrankstür. Licht ging an und ich suchte nach einer Flasche Wasser. Und nicht nur das fand ich dann. Es gab sogar Joghurt in Bechern! Und noch andere Kleinigkeiten. Und dann natürlich Säfte, Mineralwasser und so ein braunes Gebräu. Was das wohl war? Cola stand drauf. Ich wollte es besser nicht ausprobieren. Irgendwie war ich aber von dem Joghurt angetan. Nur welche Sorte sollte ich nehmen? Es gab ja sooo eine große Auswahl. Kirsche, Kirsche und ... ähm... Kirsche. Selbstverständlich entschied ich mich für Kirsche. Was blieb mir auch anderes übrig? Mehr als eine Sorte konnte man ja unmöglich erwarten...

„Was machst´n da?", kam es auf einmal verschlafen vom Sofa. Musste der mich so erschrecken?! Vor Schreck fiel ich nach hinten und landete hart mit meinem Rücken auf diesen verdammten Fliesen. Zu allem Überfluss knallte ich auch noch mit dem Hinterkopf auf den Boden, aber ich versuchte diesen stechenden Schmerz zu ignorieren, quälte ein „nichts"heraus, wobei ich bedacht war, so emotionslos wie nur irgend möglich zu klingen und rappelte mich ächzend wieder auf, schloss die Tür wieder und stand vor dem nächsten Problem. Wie sollte ich denn ohne Löffel essen? Na wunderbar...

Auf der Suche nach dem Besteck suchte ich alle Schubladen durch. Dann endlich fand ich einen Löffel. Daneben lagen eine Reihe scharfer Messer. Kurz kam mir in den Sinn, Potter mit so einem riesigen Mordinstrument aus dem Weg zu räumen, doch das war in anbetracht der Tatsache, dass ich sein Zimmerpartner war, sehr leichtsinnig. Wahrscheinlich würden sie mich früher als Täter entlarven, als ich wegrennen konnte. Also verwarf ich diesen Gedanken gleich wieder. Alles wurde einem hier vermiest!

„Na, geht´s unserem kleinen Patienten wieder besser? Scheint ja sehr weh getan zu haben, wenn du im nächsten Moment eine Weltreise unternehmen kannst", meinte ich sarkastisch, als ich hinter Potter auf der Couch anhielt.

„Ja, mir geht´s wieder gut. Danke der Nachfrage, Malfoy", antwortete er, drehte sich zu mir um und warf mir einen beleidigt wirkenden Blick zu.

„Sei froh, dass ich überhaupt gefragt habe. Und überhaupt, es war nicht selbstverständlich, dass ich dir geholfen habe, Potter!"

„Ja, ist ja gut. Brauchst mich ja nicht gleich so anzufahren! Ich habe dir nichts getan!", keifte er mich an.

„Doch, hast du. Du bist hier und das reicht mir als Grund!"

„Ach, weißte, du kannst mich mal!", meinte er und drehte sich die Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkend und einen Schmollmund ziehend wieder weg.

Wenn es nicht gerade Potter gewesen wäre, der hier vor mir saß, hätte ich mich für den Gedanken, dass er irgendwie süß aussah, anfreunden können. Aber es WAR Potter! Was war nur auf einmal mit mir los?!

Missmutig stapfte ich zurück ins Schlafzimmer und setzte mich aufs Bett. Gerade als ich fertig war mit Essen kam er ins Zimmer und ging zu seinem Koffer. Er öffnete ihn und die Schranktür und räumte seine Sachen schweigend in die andere Seite des Schrankes ein. Er verstaute seinen Koffer neben meinem unter dem Bett und setzte sich zu mir.

„Was soll das denn werden, Potter? Dir ist schon klar, dass das mein Bett ist, oder?", fragte ich skeptisch.

„Wer sagt denn, dass das dein Bett ist, Malfoy?", gab er etwas gereizt zurück.

„Das ist hier ebenfalls mein Bett. Und daran wird sich auch nichts mehr ändern", meinte er dann sehr von sich überzeugt.

„Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich mit dir ein Bett teile. Das kannst du dir abschminken. Du schläfst gefälligst auf der Couch, klar?"erklärte ich und für mich war die Sache abgehakt. Alles lief so, wie ich es wollte. Und daran würde sich so schnell auch nichts mehr ändern.

„Aber sonst geht's dir gut, was Malfoy?", blaffte er mich an. „Ich hab dir heute schon mal gesagt, dass ich da nicht schlafen werde. Das Bett ist doch groß genug für uns. Also werde ich auf der einen Seite schlafen und du auf der anderen. Verstanden?"

„Nix is´!"Das war ja wohl nicht sein Ernst! Es schien ja schon fast so, als wolle er unbedingt in einem Bett mit mir schlafen! Was natürlich auch kein Wunder ist, bei meinem Aussehen. Wäre ja auch zu schade, wenn er mich nicht einmal halbnackt sehen würde. Da würde er aber echt was verpassen! Aber andererseits war ich nicht gerade scharf darauf, ihn halbnackt zu sehen. Wer wusste schon, ob Potter so nicht noch besser als ohnehin schon aussah? Und dann hätte ich echt ein Problem. Ich wollte ihn doch gar nicht so sehen! Und irgendwie wollte ich es doch. Oh Gott! Ich hatte echt ein ernstzunehmendes Problem. Blaise würde jetzt sagen, dass ich Potter womöglich verfallen konnte, was ja absoluter Blödsinn war, aber je mehr ich darüber nachdachte, desto unwohler fühlte ich mich.

Weil ich so in Gedanken versunken war, bekam ich auch nicht mit, wie Potter sich schon das Shirt ausgezogen hatte. Alarmiert hob ich den Kopf wieder. Aaahhrgh! Fehler! Nicht hinsehen!, dachte ich immer wieder. Doch wollten sich mein Gehirn und meine Augen nicht einig darüber werden, was zu tun war und so sah ich wie gebannt auf den nackten Oberkörper vor mir. „Hey Malfoy, kannst du nicht wo anders hingucken?", forderte er mich auf und ich hätte schwören können, dass er nervös war. Wahrscheinlich viel nervöser, als ich es war. Aber ich war ja eigentlich nicht nervös. Warum auch? Ich hatte ja eigentlich auch keinen Grund dazu. Und doch war ich es ein kleines bisschen.

Ich konnte meinen Blick dennoch nicht von seinem durchtrainierten Oberkörper abwenden. Wie gebannt verfolgte ich jede einzelne Bewegung mit. Wie sich die Muskeln immer wieder an- und entspannten.

Als er sich bis auf die Boxershorts entkleidet hatte, drehte er sich um und blickte mich mit einem strafenden Blick an. „Du kannst auch nicht zuhören, oder?", sagte er gereizt und brachte mich somit wieder in die Realität zurück.

„Hä? Was?"

Er stöhnte leise auf und meinte dann, bevor er mit seinen Waschutensilien ins Badezimmer verschwand: „Vergiss es!"

Ich schmiss meinen Joghurtbecher, nachdem mir aufgefallen war, dass ich ihn noch immer in der Hand gehalten hatte, in den Mülleimer neben der Tür und setzte mich wieder aufs Bett.

Der ganze Tag muss wohl ziemlich anstrengend gewesen sein, den kurz danach fielen mir die Augen zu.

Ein leises „Shit!"ließ mich wieder hochschrecken. Was war denn jetzt schon wieder los? Da es draußen schon ziemlich dämmrig war, knipste ich die Nachttischlampe auf dem Nachtschrank an. Ich sah zu Potter, der langsam und sein rechtes Knie wieder fest umklammernd zum Bett hinüberhumpelte.

„Wie haste das denn wieder geschafft?", fragte ich gelangweilt. Wie konnte ein einziger Mensch auch nur so tollpatschig sein?

„Ich bin gegen diesen verdammten Türrahmen geknallt! Dieses dämliche Teil!", fluchte er und rieb sich immer wieder über sein schmerzendes Gelenk.

Tbc...


	7. Wie man sich um Verletzte kümmert

Und weiter geht´s. Ich hoffe, ihr habt noch immer Spaß an meiner Geschichte. Auch, wenn es immer so lange dauert, bis ich mal wieder zum Weiterschreiben gekommen bin. Aber ich habe zur Zeit irre viel für die Schule zu tun und da bleibt mir eben nicht mehr so viel Zeit zum Schreiben.

Wie immer danke ich euch für´s reviewn.

* * *

Kapitel 7: Wie man sich um Verletzte kümmert

Ich seufzte und ging sein Fluchen übergehend auch ins Badezimmer.

Als ich mit dem Nötigsten fertig war, sah ich mich dort mal genauer um. Ich fragte mich, was mein Zimmerkollege wohl so alles mitgenommen hatte. Neugierig öffnete ich alle Schränke. Nein, nicht nur deswegen, sondern weil ich mich hier einfach zurecht finden wollte. Wegen der Handtücher und so. Nicht, dass ich mich für Potters Kram interessierte. Das nun wirklich nicht. Wo kämen wir denn da hin?

Also Handtücher hatte ich schon einmal gefunden. Und sie waren aus bester Qualität. Natürlich wieder mal nur das Beste für meinen Traumkörper. Wäre ja auch noch schöner, wenn ich mich mit solchem Billigramsch abtrocknen müsste, wie es die Weasleys zu Hause wohl machen mussten. Uääh!!

Nun, ich setzte meine Entdeckungstour weiter fort und stieß letztendlich auf Potters Schrank. Und es war ausgerechnet der Schrank, den ich mir ins Auge gefasst hatte! So eine Unverschämtheit! Das musste am nächsten Tag dringend geklärt werden. Schließlich musste ich mit unserem Helden ja ein Bett teilen. Da wäre ein selbstausgesuchter Badezimmerschrank ja wohl das Mindeste!

Aber heute war ich einfach zu müde, um eine Diskussion mit Potter zu starten. Das konnte beruhigt auf morgen verschoben werden.

Langsam trottete ich zurück ins Schlafzimmer und musste genervt feststellen, dass unser Unglücksrabe sich immer noch nicht wieder beruhigt hatte. Fast in dem selben Zustand wie vor einigen Minuten hockte er auf dem Bett und rieb sich immer noch schmerzverzerrten Gesichtes sein Knie.

„Du kannst einem aber auch alles kaputt machen", meinte ich genervt und holte ihm, aus reinem Egoismus versteht sich, das kühlende Kissen aus dem Kaltschrank oder wie auch immer dieses dämliche Teil hieß.

Schließlich wollte ich für meinen Teil Ruhe haben und ungestört schlafen können und nicht von einem wahnsinnig nervigen, zur Übertreibung neigenden Gryffindor mit Gelenkschmerzen wach gehalten werden. Schließlich wusste ich nur zu genau, wie ich morgens aussah, wenn ich nicht genug Schlaf gehabt hatte. Und auf diesen Anblick im Spiegel hatte ich nun wirklich keine Lust. Obwohl mir das vielleicht eine Chance geben könnte, einen Tag ohne die nervigen Anmachen von Pansy Parkinson zu verbringen. Aber wahrscheinlicher war, dass ich das Gespött der ganzen Schüler- und Lehrerschaft werden würde.

Ärgerlich schmetterte ich ihm das Kissen aufs Knie, worauf Potter leise aufschrie und ich mich dann in mein Bett legte. Allerdings war an Schlaf noch nicht zu denken. Und es war natürlich –wessen auch sonst- Potters Schuld.

„Kannst du nicht einmal deine Klappe halten? Ich würde dir wirklich dankbar sein, wenn du mich jetzt schlafen lassen würdest!" Langsam wurde ich ehrlich sauer. Konnte dieser egoistische Kerl nicht einmal Rücksicht auf seine Mitmenschen nehmen? War das echt zu viel verlangt?

„Was kann ich denn dafür, wenn ich über DEINEN Koffer falle? Du bist doch an dem ganzen Scheiß hier erst Schuld!", konterte er und ich glaubte, mich verhört zu haben. Wer war denn bitte so blöd und knallte sein Knie immer mit Absicht an irgendwelche unschuldigen Gegenstände?

„Nur, weil du jetzt gefrustet bist, musst du mir noch längst nicht die Schuld an allem in die Schuhe schieben!"

„Ich bin also gefrustet, ja? Dass ich nicht lache! Du bist doch gleich immer so aggressiv!"

„Ach, Potter. Halt einfach dein Mundwerk und lass mich schlafen, ja?", bat ich, was schon freundlicher war, als ich eigentlich dazu in der Lage gewesen wäre zu sagen.

Schmollend drehte er sich wieder um und drückte sich das grüne Kissen wieder an sein Knie, was schon deutlich angeschwollen war. Wollte der sich etwa gleich das ganze Bein abfrieren oder warum knallte er sich das Kissen, so kalt wie es war, auf sein Knie? Na ja, wenigstens gab er jetzt erst einmal Ruhe und ich knipste das Licht meiner Nachttischlampe aus. Es war nichts mehr zu hören. Fast nichts. Potter fluchte noch immer vor sich hin.

Ich rollte mit den Augen und versuchte krampfhaft alles um mich herum zu ignorieren. Schließlich schlief ich dann wohl auch ein.

Als ich langsam wach wurde, hörte ich schon die Vögel zwitschern und die Wellen am Strand rauschen. Die Sonne war auch schon aufgegangen und vorsichtig öffnete ich meine Augen und erschrak. Potters Augen starrten mich genauso verschlafen an, wie ich es selbst noch war. Er war ganz nah bei mir. Fast hätten sich unsere Nasenspitzen berühren können. Aber ab jenem Augenblick war ich hellwach, stieß einen heftigen Schrei aus und fiel bei dem Versuch, ein Stückchen von ihm wegzurutschen, aus dem Bett. Mit einem schmerzhaften Aufprall kam ich auf den Fliesen auf. Ich versuchte tief und gleichmäßig durchzuatmen. Langsam beruhigte sich meine Atmung wieder und auch mein Herzschlag wurde wieder regelmäßiger.

„Potter! Musst du mich so früh am Morgen so erschrecken?!", fuhr ich ihn an, während ich wieder aufs Bett krabbelte.

„Wer hat hier denn bitte wen erschreckt?!", konterte er.

„Ach, ist ja auch egal...", murmelte ich und rieb mir den Schlaf aus den Augen.

„Wie spät ist es?", fragte ich nach einer Weile.

Potter drehte sich zu seinem Wecker auf dem Nachttisch um und murmelte „Zehn vor halb acht."

„WAS??? Um halb acht müssen wir zum Frühstück!!!"Ich sprang aus dem Bett und ging sofort ins Badezimmer. „Hey! Da wollte ich...", hörte ich Potter noch sauer hinterher rufen.

„Nix is´!", rief ich ihm triumphierend durch die Tür hindurch zu.

Nach fünf Minuten, was Rekordzeit war, aber ich hatte ja auch noch nicht mal die Zeit gehabt, mir meine Haare zurecht zu machen, stand ich wieder im Schlafzimmer, wo ich sofort von Potter über den Haufen gerannt wurde, weil ich dummerweise noch genau vor der Tür zum Badezimmer stand, welches er danach stürmte.

Was bildete sich dieser aufgeblasene, kleine Piep eigentlich ein, mich so einfach umzurennen??

Ich schnappte mir meine Wäsche und zog mich schnell an. Dann nahm ich mir einen der zwei Zimmerschlüssel und suchte den Fahrstuhl. Natürlich hatte ich ihn schnell gefunden. Doch das war´s dann auch.

Wie zum Teufel bediente man dieses Teil noch mal?! Zugegeben, ich war leicht verzweifelt, aber wer wäre das denn ihn so einer Situation nicht?

Gerade als ich mich auf dem Boden niedergelassen hatte, was schon weit unter meinen Niveau lag, aber bessern konnte es meine Situation auch nicht und ich hatte nun wirklich nicht das Bedürfnis, sieben Stöcke zu Fuß zu bewältigen, kam Potter endlich um die Ecke gehetzt, oder besser gesagt gehumpelt. Meine Rettung!

„Potter! Da bist du ja endlich! Ich dachte schon, du kommst gar nicht mehr! Mich hier einfach alleine lassen. Also wirklich!", sagte ich mit purem Sarkasmus in der Stimme.

„Ich bin ja schon da! Reg dich mal nicht so auf", erwiderte er und sah mich auffordernd an.

„Was denn?", fragte ich ihn irritiert.

„Da gibt es einen Schalter und wenn Mister Malfoy so frei wäre, ihn zu betätigen, wären wir schon längst im Fahrstuhl! Also los!"

„Ja ja, ich mach ja schon..."Welchen Schalter meint der denn? Als ob ich mich mit diesen Monstern auskennen würde!, dachte ich und suchte nervös diesen merkwürdigen Schalter.

Potter stöhnte leise und beugte sich über mich. Ich konnte seinen warmen Atem in meinem Nacken spüren. Er beugte sich immer weiter über meine Schulter und meinte dann, während er auf ein Viereck mit einem schwach rot leuchtenden Dreieck in der Mitte deutete:

„Da, du Trottel!"

„Wenigstens kann ich besser mit Magie umgehen. Da muss ich doch nicht auch noch Muggel-Experte sein, oder?", fragte ich empört und versuchte krampfhaft die Tatsache, dass er immer noch über meine Schulter gebeugt stand, zu ignorieren.

Ganz ruhig, Draco! Ganz ruhig!, rief mir eine kleine Stimme immer wieder zu, denn, auch wenn ich mich sehr darauf konzentrierte, mich eben nicht auf Potters nahem Gesicht an meinem zu konzentrieren, konnte ich mich, wenn nicht schnell irgendwas passieren würde, bald von meiner Selbstbeherrschung verabschieden.

So peinlich es auch geworden wäre, wahrscheinlich hätte ich mir Potter geschnappt und halb bewusstlos geküsst! Merlin sei dank passierte dies aber nicht, sondern der Fahrstuhl kam mit einem Pling an und wir stiegen ein.

Während der Fahrstuhl nach unten fuhr, fragte ich ihn: „Was ist jetzt eigentlich mit deinem Knie? Du läufst ja heute wie ein Weltrekordler."

„Haha." Anscheinend fand er meinen Sarkasmus nicht allzu prickelnd.

„Ich mein ja nur", entgegnete ich.

„Machst du dir etwa Sorgen oder wie darf ich das verstehen?", spottete er und grinste.

„Wer hat das denn gesagt?"

„Ich würde sagen du selber. Hat sich jedenfalls so angehört", antwortete er und sein Grinsen wurde noch ein Stück breiter, als ich ihn empört ansah und patzig sagte: „Hab ich gar nicht!"

„Meinst du, ja?"Auf einmal hatte er sich von der Wand abgestoßen und kam auf mich zu. Wir sahen uns lange in die Augen und als er sich endlich zu mir rüberbeugte, kam der verdammte Fahrstuhl im Erdgeschoss an. Ich hätte dieses Teil zu Kleinholz verarbeiten können, so wütend war ich.

Jetzt waren wir schon mal einen Schritt weiter und dieses dämliche Teil musste alles verderben! Hatte ich das wirklich verdient?! Zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt wäre ich mehr als glücklich über diese „Störung"gewesen, aber, der Himmel weiß, warum, gerade war ich alles andere als glücklich.

Seufzend ging ich hinter ihm aus dem Fahrstuhl heraus und ich wette, er war ebenso enttäuscht, traurig, wütend oder was auch immer, wie ich es war. Garantiert! Ein Malfoy irrt sich nie! Ja, was?! Ist doch so!

Beim Frühstück, wir waren gerade noch rechtzeitig erschienen, teilte uns McGonagall mit, dass für heute eine Sightseeing-Tour geplant war. Natürlich brachen gleich Begeisterungsstürme los. Ich freute mich, jedoch ohne es so kindisch zeigen zu müssen, zugegebenermaßen auch ein wenig. Ablenkung würde mir mal ganz gut tun..

Blaise hingegen schien mich nicht wirklich ablenken zu wollen. Ganz im Gegenteil. Da er unglücklicherweise genau neben mir saß, war ich ihm im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes hilflos ausgeliefert.

„Wie läuft´s eigentlich mit dir und Potter? Hast du ihn schon klar gemacht?", fragte er mich leise und grinste versaut. Diese Frage hatte mir gerade noch gefehlt! Musste dieser Zabini immer so neugierig sein?!

Ich bedachte ihn mit einem Noch-so-eine-Frage-und-du-bist-tot-Blick und wollte mich wieder meinem Frühstück zuwenden, als er mir seinen Ellbogen in die Seite rammte und flötete: „Ich warte...!"

„Was denn?! Was willst du von mir!?", flüsterte ich genervt.

Er verdrehte genervt die Augen und meinte dann: „Du bist aber auch schwer von Begriff, Mann! Mir kannst du nichts vormachen. Ich kenn dich doch!"

„Anscheinend ja nicht gut genug!", zischte ich ihm zu und lenkte somit die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf uns. Unser Hauslehrer blickte uns strafend an.

Als wir wieder auf unsere Zimmer gehen wollten, um unsere Rucksäcke und ähnliches zu holen, hörte ich, wie Potter von McGonagall noch einmal aufgehalten wurde. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten war, wurde Potter unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass er nicht an dem Ausflug teilnehmen konnte.

Man hatte wohl sein geschwollenes Knie als Grund genannt.

Na wunderbar!

Und ich durfte als persönlicher Aufpasser herhalten! Als ob der nicht alleine zum Kühlschrank und wieder zum Bett zurück gehen konnte. Nicht mal Snape hielt es für nötig, sich für mich einzusetzen. Das war doch DER Patenonkel, wie man ihn sich immer vorstellte. Bei jeder Kleinigkeit da, aber wenn's drauf ankam, nicht zu gebrauchen! Na vielen Dank auch!

Übelst schlecht gelaunt beschloss ich, meine aufgestaute Wut beim Treppensteigen abzulassen. Doch kaum hatte ich die ersten Stufen erklommen, wurde ich auch schon zurück gepfiffen.

„Mister Malfoy! Wären sie so nett, Mister Potters wegen den Fahrstuhl zu nehmen? Ich denke nicht, dass er in seinem jetzigen Zustand die sieben Stöcke zu Fuß bewältigen kann", rief McGonagall mir zu. „Sie werden für heute Vormittag ein Auge auf ihn haben. Haben Sie das verstanden?"

Na Wunderbar! Das konnte ja ein super Tag werden. Die sprach ja schon fast so, als ob Potter sterbenskrank wäre. Verdammt! Er hatte sich doch nur das Knie an ´nem Türrahmen gestoßen! Ja okay, und ist über meinen Koffer gefallen. Aber deshalb ist man doch nicht gleich gehbehindert?!

Blaise wünschte mir wortlos alles Gute und viel Glück, was auch immer er darunter verstand, indem er beide Daumen für mich drückte. Manchmal, da könnte ich ihn echt...!!!

Als ich ihn böse anfunkelte, ging er schnellen Schrittes den anderen hinterher, wobei er sich noch einmal kurz umdrehte, um mir seine hochgereckten Daumen zu präsentieren.

Wütend stapfte ich also auch zum Aufzug, Harry folgend, der kurz davor noch von seinen ganzen Gryffindor-Deppen Beileidsbekundungen entgegen nahm. Wie rührend! Zum Glück war unser ausgesuchtes Transportmittel gerade voll und wir mussten warten.

Als sich der Aufzug dann endlich mit uns in Bewegung setzte, durchbrach Potter die Stille.

„Tut mir Leid, dass du wegen mir nicht mit in die Stadt darfst..."

„Es tut dir also Leid, ja?", meinte ich aufgebracht.

„Wegen dir darf ich jetzt wer weiß wie lange noch nichts mehr alleine machen!"

„Ist das etwa meine Schuld?! Vergiss nicht, weshalb es so weit kommen musste..!"

„Jetzt fang nicht wieder mit der Tour an. Das hatten wir schon längst. Erinnerst du dich?"

Er seufzte und sagte dann beschämt auf den Boden blickend: „Lass uns einfach nicht mehr über die ganze Sache hier reden, okay?"

Ich gab mich geschlagen und brummte ein „Hm...".

„Gut..."

Den Rest des Weges bis zu unserem Zimmer legten wir schweigend zurück.

Als wir eben dieser betraten, machte Harry... ähm, Potter es sich auf dem Sofa gemütlich und schaltete den Ferngucker... hm, was? Ach ja, Fernseher an. Da es mich irgendwie interessierte, setzte ich mich auf die Lehne und beobachtete Harry, also... ach egal... wie er einige Knöpfe der Fernbedienung, wie er mir mal erklärt hatte, drückte. Da ich nur auf seine Finger achtete, bemerkte ich nicht, wie er mich schon seit geraumer Zeit musterte. Erst als er die Fernbedienung nach außen, zum Fernseher hin, schwenken ließ, sah ich ertappt auf.

Er grinste mich sichtlich amüsiert über meine Unachtsamkeit an. Ich räusperte mich leise und schaute wieder weg. Kurz danach fingen wir beide an zu lachen. Wie peinlich! Ich konnte schon richtig spüren, wie rot ich wurde. Aber das konnte ich ja jetzt auf mein Lachen schieben.

Als wir uns wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatten, sahen wir uns eine Weile nur schweigend an. Ich kratzte für einen Moment all meinen Mut zusammen und kam ihm immer näher. Kam es mir nur so vor, oder beugte er sich auch zu mir rüber? Wir kamen uns immer näher und näher.

Kurz bevor sich unsere nasenspitzen berühren konnten, hielten wir inne. Langsam hob er seine Hand und ich schloss alle Bedenken über Bord werfend den letzten Rest Abstand zwischen unseren Lippen. Ich hätte mir nie vorstellen können, einmal zu sagen, dass Harry Potter, der, den ich eigentlich hassen sollte, so weiche Lippen hat.

Er schlang seine Arme um meinen Nacken, um mich noch näher an ihn zu ziehen. Irgendwie schaffte ich es dann, mit Harry aufs Sofa zu fallen. Unser Kuss wurde mit der Zeit immer leidenschaftlicher und ich fühlte, wie seine Hände über meinen Körper glitten.

Das war der Augenblick, in dem mir bewusst wurde, WAS wir hier eigentlich taten.

Erschrocken fuhr ich wieder hoch und rutschte nach hinten, weg von Harry. Was hatte mich denn da nur geritten?!

Tbc...


	8. Gefühlschaos

Kapitel 8: Gefühlschaos

Harry dagegen sah mich enttäuscht an, ja geradezu traurig! Das muss man sich einmal vorstellen! Für mich sah das im ersten Moment so aus, als ob er mehr für mich empfinden würde, als für ihn gut war, doch dann schien er sich wieder gefangen zu haben und blaffte mich an: „Was sollte das denn?! Bist du völlig übergeschnappt, Malfoy?!"

Ich konnte es nicht fassen! Ich und übergeschnappt?! Dabei war er doch derjenige, der mich geküsst hatte! Als ob das meine Idee gewesen wäre!

„Das musst du gerade sagen, Potter. Wer konnte denn seine Griffel nicht von mir lassen?!"

Das saß. Potters Gesicht nahm einen unnatürlichen Rot-Ton an. Ich konnte mir ein überhebliches Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Diese Runde ging wohl an mich.

Plötzlich erhob er sich und stiefelte zum Balkon hinaus. Ich hörte noch etwas ähnliches wie „Verflucht! Warum muss immer mir so was passieren?! Scheiße!", ehe ich auch langsam aufstand und mich ins Schlafzimmer begab, um auf dem Bett liegend über das Geschehene nachdenken zu können. Wenigstens konnte ein gewisser Schwarzhaariger mich dort nicht ablenken.

Nun denn, ich dachte also nach.

Nur kam dabei nichts neues raus. Einerseits verfluchte ich mich immer noch für mein Handeln, andererseits konnte ich mich aber auch nicht wirklich davon überzeugen, dass ich Ekelgefühl oder derartiges bei dem Kuss empfunden hatte.

Es war einfach so verdammt kompliziert!

Hätte man mich nicht mit Blaise ein Zimmer teilen lassen können? Dann wäre das alles erst gar nicht passiert und ich hätte Potter weiterhin fertig machen können, ohne an etwas anderes als Hass oder dergleichen bei ihm zu denken!

„Verdammte Scheiße!", grummelte ich wütend und prügelte auf das Kissen unter mir ein.

Irgendwann lag ich wieder auf dem Rücken und starrte abwesend an die Decke. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich so regungslos dalag, doch irgendwann ging die Tür auf und der Grund meiner schlechten Laune kam hereingeschneit.

„Was willst du, Potter?", fragte ich ärgerlich. Konnte dieser Idiot mich nicht einmal in Ruhe nachdenken lassen?

„Nur was holen...", murmelte er und sah mich nicht ein einziges Mal an.

„Und was, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Geld", antwortete er knapp und beachtete mich gar nicht weiter. Er ignorierte mich ja fast! Na ja, er redete noch mit mir, wenn auch nur spärlich, aber trotzdem konnte er mir doch auch mal ins Gesicht schauen, wenn er mit mir sprach, oder?!

„Kannst du mich vielleicht mal ansehen, wenn ich mit dir rede?!", fragte ich ärgerlich.

„´Tschuldigung...", murmelte er und hob langsam den Kopf.

Wie in Zeitlupe sah er vom Boden auf und seine smaragdgrünen Augen blitzten mir entgegen.

Was für ein grün! So intensiv hatte ich es noch gar nicht wahrgenommen. Ich spürte, wie es in meiner Magengegend zu kribbeln anfing und drehte meinen Kopf schnellstmöglich wieder der Decke zu.

„Kannst du mich vielleicht mal ansehen, wenn ich mit dir rede?!", äffte er mich daraufhin nach und sofort verschwand dieses merkwürdige Gefühl wieder. Stattdessen wurde ich wieder ein wenig wütend. Keiner wagte es, mich so billig nachzuäffen! Keiner! Es war wie ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz und alle kannten es. Mit eben mit einer Ausnahme.

„Hast du nichts Besseres zu tun, als mich nachzumachen, du Möchtegernheld?!", blaffte ich ihn an.

„Nein. Im Moment nicht", grinste er mich an.

Wütend krallte ich mir ein Kissen und schleuderte es in seine Richtung.

„Hättest du trotzdem die Güte, mich mal für ein paar Minuten alleine zu lassen?!"

„Du bist schon seit über zwei Stunden allein. Langsam müsstest du doch über alles nachgedacht haben, meinst du nicht auch?", meinte er belustigt.

„Na und? Von dir muss man sich eben länger als normal erholen!", konterte ich und konnte förmlich sehen, wie die Zahnräder hinter Potters Stirn arbeiteten. Was gab es denn da so lange zu überlegen? Da gab es doch nichts falsch zu verstehen! Oder...?

„War ich denn so gut, dass..."

„Was?!"

„... dass du erst mal wieder zu Kräften kommen musst?", meinte er und grinste verschmitzt.

Ich dachte, ich werd´ nicht mehr! Woher nahm dieser Kerl auf einmal diesen Mut? Früher wäre er nie im Leben so selbstsicher aufgetreten.

„Wie bitte?! Du spinnst ja total!", brüllte ich und drehte mich demonstrativ auf die Seite, um zu signalisieren, dass diese Konversation für mich beendet war.

„Och Dray, jetzt hör doch auf zu schmollen", sagte er nach einer Weile mit zuckersüßer Stimme. Der konnte wohl echt nicht genug kriegen!

„Ich schmolle nicht! Und. Nenn. Mich. Nicht. Dray!", machte ich ihm unmissverständlich klar.

Er würde mich noch so weit bringen, mich wie ein wildes Tier auf ihn zu stürzen.

Nein! Doch nicht so, ihr Schweine! Ich war wirklich sauer auf ihn!

„Wieso denn nicht, Dray?", fragte er unschuldig

Das war zu viel!

„Jetzt reicht´s!"

Etwas mühsam rappelte ich mich auf und stürzte mich auf Potter, der noch immer vor dem Schrank stand, es aber mindestens vier Meter Abstand zwischen Bett und Schrank waren.

Ich stürzte mich also mit all meinen mobilisierten Kräften auf besagten Gryffindor und fiel prompt mit ihm auf den Boden. Ich griff nach seinen Handgelenken und hielt sie über seinem Kopf mit einer Hand zusammen. Wütend funkelte ich ihn an, wobei Potter die Sache ganz und gar nicht ernst nahm.

„Bist wohl einer von der wilden Sorte, Dray", sagte er dreckig grinsend. Verdammt! Wie sollte ich da nur wieder rauskommen? Der dachte doch jetzt wer weiß was von mir!

„Ach, halt die Klappe!", zischte ich ihm entgegen.

Irgendwie hatte er mich jetzt aus dem Konzept gebracht. Und das mit nur einer lächerlichen Bemerkung.

Eine Weile war es still im Raum. Ich saß immer noch rittlings auf ihm, hatte aber meinen Griff um seine Handgelenke gelockert. Was sich dann als fataler Fehler herausstellte.

Er sah mir fest in die Augen und ich realisierte erst gar nicht, wie er sich aus meinem Griff gelöst hatte. Als ich allerdings spürte, wie er seine Arme um meinen Nacken legte, war es auch schon zu spät.

Ich konnte gar nicht mehr reagieren, so schnell zog er mich zu sich nach unten und küsste mich erst zart, dann immer sicherer. Ich schloss die Augen. Tausende von Gefühlen durchströmten meinen Körper. Als der Kuss jedoch immer leidenschaftlicher wurde, erlangte ich die Kontrolle über mich wieder.

Bestimmend löste ich mich von ihm und sah ihn entsetzt an.

Eine Stimme in mir schrie ‚Wie kannst du nur so blöd sein? Küss ihn endlich wieder! Los, mach schon!'

Doch ein anderer Teil wollte sich so schnell wie möglich von ihm losreißen.

Ehe ich mich für eine Stimme entscheiden konnte, wurde mir diese Entscheidung auch schon abgenommen.

Verlangend presste er seine Lippen auf meine. Ich ließ mich einfach mitreißen von all den schönen Gefühlen, die seine Lippen auf meinen in mir auslösten und fing an, den Kuss zu erwidern.

Immer sicherer werdend ließ ich langsam meine Zunge über seine Lippen gleiten. Zögernd gewährte er mir Einlass und als sich unsere Zungen berührten, konnte ich spüren, wie kleine Blitze durch meinen Körper schnellten. Es war einfach unglaublich!

Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass Potter doch zu etwas zu gebrauchen war, wenn man mal die Sache mit Voldemort außer Acht ließ.

Während ich immer noch über ihm kniete, mich mit dem rechten Ellbogen auf dem Boden abstützte und meine linke Hand in seinen Haaren vergruben hatte, welche doch widererwartend unglaublich weich waren, spürte ich, wie er mit seinen Händen zärtlich meinen Rücken auf und ab fuhr.

Irgendwann jedoch wanderten sie eindeutig tiefer.

Viel zu tief, wusste ich, als er sie in meinen Hosenbund schob.

Ich löste mich erneut von ihm. Verwirrt sah er mich an. Fast zeitgleich rappelten wir uns wieder auf. Na ja, er saß immer noch auf dem Fußboden vor dem Schrank, während ich mich auf dem Fußende des Bettes niedergelassen hatte.

Seine Wangen waren noch immer gerötet, als er nach einigen Momenten des Gedankensammelns flüsterte: „Wow... Unglaublich..."

Ich lächelte ihn kurz an, kam aber schnell wieder zur Besinnung. Warum zum Teufel lächelte ich ihn an?! Das war ja... Bei Merlin! Jetzt wurde ich auch noch romantisch! ... Und... und ... ja was war ich eigentlich?

Verliebt?

Nein! Das konnte nicht sein! Niemals!

Oh Merlin! Ich war tot. Ich war ja so was von tot!

Als ich endlich erkannt hatte, was eben passiert war, wurde ich bestimmt genauso rot, wenn nicht noch einen Ton tiefer, wie Mr Bringen-wir-Draco-mal-eben-um-den-Verstand Potter!

Das war alles so was von peinlich! Normalerweise war einem Malfoy ja nichts in der Welt peinlich, aber das hier war eindeutig eine Ausnahme.

„Und jetzt...?", murmelte er und ich sah ihn grimmig an. Ich hatte einen Entschluss gefasst. So ging es einfach nicht mehr weiter!

„Nichts! Hör zu, Potter. Das eben ist niemals geschehen und es wird sich auch nie mehr wiederholen, verstanden? Es darf einfach nicht sein, verstehst du?!"

„Wa... aber...", stammelte er.

„Diesen Kuss eben hat es niemals gegeben. Haben wir uns verstanden?!", zischte ich wütend. Ich wusste, dass ich ihn dadurch mehr als verletzte, aber es ging nun mal nicht anders.

Jedenfalls dachte ich es bis dato...

Irgendwann am Nachmittag klopfte es plötzlich an der Tür. Da Potter verhindert war, besser gesagt nicht in der Lage war, mit jemandem zu reden, geschweige denn anzugucken, da er die ganze Zeit apathisch am Fenster im Schlafzimmer sitzend vor- und zurückwippte, musste ich eben die Tür öffnen.

„Hey, Draco! Na, schönen Tag gehabt?", begrüßte mich Blaise grinsend und mogelte sich an mir vorbei in unser Wohnzimmer.

Nicht der auch noch!, dachte ich verzweifelt.

Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass uns ein unangenehmes Gespräch bevorstand.

„Hey, du siehst so unglücklich aus. Ist was passiert?", fragte er und kam auf mich zu, um vor mir stehen zu bleiben und wieder den Psychologen zu spielen.

„Nein. Es ist alles in Ordnung", versuchte ich so neutral wie möglich zu sagen, scheiterte aber kläglich, wie mir bewusst wurde, als Blaise eine noch besorgtere Miene aufsetzte.

„Na komm schon. Erzähl´s mir."

„Es gibt nichts zu erzählen!"

Verstand der denn nicht, dass ich nicht darüber reden wollte?! Na schön, er ist mein bester Freund, aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass ich ihm von meiner... ja, was eigentlich?... dass ich ihm von meinem kleinen Abenteuer erzählen musste!

Ich habe eben auch meine Geheimnisse!

„Meine Güte, scheinst ja wirklich Probleme zu haben. Aber wenn du nicht darüber reden willst, dann eben nicht...", gab er sich endlich geschlagen und ließ sich auf dem blauen Möbelstück vor dem komischen Glaskasten nieder.

Mir war dieses Teil eben noch nicht geheuer!

Ich setzte mich zu ihm und betrachtete ihn einige Zeit. „Was habt ihr heute so gemacht?", fragte ich ihn dann. Immerhin wollte ich ja wissen, was ich so alles verpasst hatte.

„Och... wir sind planlos durch die Stadt gelaufen, haben uns ein paar Mal verirrt... Das Übliche eben... Und was habt ihr gemacht? Womit habt ihr die Zeit totgeschlagen?"

Das wollte er natürlich wieder wissen!

„Och... Das übliche. Nichts Besonderes...", meinte ich und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.

„Ah ja... Und was war so nicht besonders?", bohrte er weiter. Was sollte ich denn jetzt bitte sagen?!

„Mit Potter rumge...", fing ich an. Doch brach ich abrupt ab, als ich bemerkte, was ich da gerade im Begriff war zu sagen.

Auf Blaise´ Gesicht machte sich bereits ein belustigtes Grinsen breit. Jetzt saß ich verdammt tief in der Scheiße! Ich überlegte fieberhaft, wie ich mich noch retten konnte. Ich entschied mich, den Satz noch einmal zu überarbeiten, da mir nichts einfiel, womit ich den angefangenen Fetzen beenden hätte können.

„Ich hab mich mal wieder mit Potter gezofft. Mit dem halte ich das echt nicht mehr lange aus."

Blaise sah mich skeptisch an, hatte eine Augenbraue in die Höhe gezogen und meinte dann: „Ja ja, da musst du jetzt wohl die nächsten zwei Wochen durch, Dray. Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir irgendwie helfen, aber ich befürchte, dass Potter sich ein Zimmer mit Greg nicht unbedingt teilen möchte. Sieht schlecht für dich aus, Dray."

„Scheint so...", meinte ich gespielt traurig.

„Wo ist er eigentlich? Ich meine, er hat ja sozusagen Ausgehverbot, ne?", fragte er und sah sich genauer um.

„Im Schlafzimmer", antwortete ich knapp und hoffte, dass er sich damit begnügen würde.

„Aha."

Dann schwiegen wir uns eine Weile an.

„Steht heute noch was an?", fragte ich, wenn ich auch nur diese unangenehme Stille durchbrechen wollte. Ich mochte es einfach nicht, wenn keiner von uns etwas sagte. Als ob wir uns gestritten hätten oder so...

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste..."

„Hm", machte ich und wir verfielen wieder in gemeinsames Schweigen.

Dann öffnete sich plötzlich die Schlafzimmertür und Potter kam heraus. Wäre er doch nur drinnen geblieben! Er sah furchtbar aus. Wäre ja eigentlich nicht von Bedeutung gewesen, wenn Blaise nur nicht da gewesen wäre.

Natürlich konnte der mal wieder eins und eins zusammenzählen und sah mich leicht strafend an. Ich sah ihn entrüstet an. Als ob ich was mit Potters momentanem Zustand zu tun hätte! Nun gut, hatte ich ja, aber das musste Blaise ja nicht unbedingt wissen.

Zum Glück verschwand der Übeltäter meiner schier ausweglosen Lage sofort in die Küche.

„Du denkst doch jetzt nicht etwa, dass der wegen mir heult, oder?!", flüsterte ich erbost.

„Doch, eigentlich schon. Ich will gar nicht erst wissen, was du mit dem armen Jungen alles angestellt hast", entgegnete er grinsend.

Mit den Augen rollend wandte ich mich wieder von meinem besten Freund ab. Dieser Junge dachte einfach zu viel!

Tbc...

* * *

Kommis bitte! Schreibt mir doch mal, ob ich überhaupt noch weiterschreiben soll. Ich denke, es hat nicht wirklich viel Sinn, wenn ich mir die Finger wundtippe und es sowieso keiner ließt. 


	9. Geheimnisse

Hi, Leutz!

Vielen Dank für die vielen lieben Kommis. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass so viele meine Story noch lesen. Ihr seit einfach super! Ich hoffe, das folgende Kapitel erfüllt eure Erwartungen. Ich hab es /etwas/ kürzer gehalten, weil ich fand, dass diese Stelle gut zum Abtrennen geeignet war.

Aber jetzt müsst ihr wieder warten. Mein ganzer Vorrat ist aufgebraucht. Aber inzwischen müsstet ihr ja weltmeister im Warten sein. So "oft" wie ich immer update. Tut mir Leid, es geht nicht schneller. Meine Ideen müssen sich immer erstmal für eine Woche austoben. /grins/

* * *

Kapitel 9: Geheimnisse

„Wenn er so am Boden zerstört ist, warum geht er dann eigentlich nicht zu Granger und Weasley?", wunderte Blaise sich einige Zeit später.

„Wahrscheinlich weil er es nicht eine Minute ohne mich in seiner Nähe aushält", scherzte ich.

„Oder die haben einfach keine Zeit für ihn. Sind zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine."

Ich lachte kurz auf, als ich Blaise leicht entgleisten Gesichtszüge sah. Er sah ziemlich... nun ja, geschockt aus.

„Was ist los? Hat dich das so von den Socken gehauen? Ist doch bekannt, dass die die Pfoten nicht voneinander lassen können", meinte ich immer noch grinsend. Das sah ja fast so aus, als ob Blaise auf einen der beiden eifersüchtig wäre. Denn langsam verfinsterte sich seine Miene erkennbar.

„Und die sind echt zusammen?", erkundigte er sich. Natürlich war es nicht offiziell, aber doch durchaus denkbar, befand ich.

„Was fragst du mich das? Ich interessier mich doch nicht für deren Liebesleben. Aber dich scheint´s ja brennend zu interessieren. Ist da etwa jemand verknallt?"Das Spiel fing an, Spaß zu machen. Jetzt war Blaise mal derjenige, der aus der Fassung gebracht wurde.

„Wie kommst du denn auf solchen Schwachsinn?!", fuhr er mich an und warf mir zornige Blicke zu.

„Hey, komm mal wieder runter! War doch nur ein Scherz!"

„Das will ich aber auch hoffen!", zischte er fast bedrohlich. Als ob mich das einschüchterte. Der glaubte doch nicht etwa, dass ich so schnell klein zu kriegen war!

„Ja ja, ist ja gut. Nun reg dich mal wieder ab", versuchte ich ihn zu beschwichtigen. Halbwegs gelang es mir auch, aber ich beschloss, das Thema nicht abzuhaken, sondern nur vorläufig auf Eis zu legen. Es versprach jedenfalls interessant zu werden.

Da ich es langsam satt hatte, einfach herum zu sitzen und Löcher in die Luft zu starren und Blaise immer noch die beleidigte Leberwurst spielen musste, schlug ich nach einer Weile vor, an den Strand zu gehen.

Wir schlenderten eine Weile lang am Strand entlang, dem Rauschen der Wellen lauschend, bis wir uns entschlossen, wieder umzukehren. Wir mussten uns ein wenig beeilen, da wir sonst zu spät zum Abendessen erscheinen würden und McGonagall und Severus wären sicherlich nicht sonderlich erfreut darüber. Schließlich „kannten wir uns hier doch nicht so gut aus, um die ganze Stadt auf eigene Faust zu erkunden", wie McGonagall uns am ersten Abend gepredigt hatte.

Besagtes Abendessen verlief relativ normal, wenn man davon absah, dass mich Potter die ganze Zeit so dermaßen traurig ansah, dass ich beinahe ein schlechtes Gewissen bekam. Das hatte nun wirklich noch keiner geschafft! Warum jetzt gerade er?

McGonagall hatte am Ende jedem von uns noch einen Stadtplan in die Hand gedrückt. Am nächsten Tag durften wir nämlich ohne diese nervigen Lehrer die Stadt erkunden. Blaise und ich würden zusammen gehen. Das stand schon einmal fest. Und ich würde mir diesen Tag nicht von irgendeinem, Verzeihung, dem Helden aus Gryffindor vermiesen lassen. Zumindest nahm ich es mir so vor. Und dass Crabbe und Goyle uns nicht begleiten würden, war sowieso klar. Von Anfang an. Ich hatte nämlich schon seit geraumer Zeit gemerkt, dass die beiden zu so gut wie gar nichts zu gebrauchen waren. Außer essen und Tränke in die Luft jagen versteht sich.

Langsam wurden die zwei mir nämlich richtig peinlich. Verteidigen konnte ich mich inzwischen auch gut alleine. Dafür brauchte ich keine Leibwächter.

Aber wenn ich es so recht bedachte, wären sie doch sehr nützlich gewesen, um mir Potter wenigstens außerhalb unseres Zimmers vom Hals zu halten. Dennoch konnte man ja bekanntlich nicht alles haben und so nahm ich dieses kleine Opfer gezwungenermaßen in Kauf.

Nach dem Essen zog ich es vor, mit Blaise auf sein Zimmer zu gehen, nicht zuletzt, weil ich Potter nicht länger sehen wollte, als nötig. Es war eben eine scheiß Situation. Ja, anders konnte man es einfach nicht beschreiben.

So warteten wir beide, bis so ziemlich alle Schüler aus dem Saal verschwunden waren. Wir waren allein und es war richtig angenehm. Manchmal hatte ich es einfach satt, von den Mädchen und , wie ich auch zu meinem Entsetzen feststellen musste, Jungen angestarrt zu werden. Die lächelten dabei immer so verträumt. Es nervte einfach, auch wenn ich sie schon verstehen konnte. Aber das tut hier ja nichts weiter zur Sache. Oder wollt ihr noch mehr zu dem Thema hören? Nein? Ja, seht ihr.

Na ja, irgendwann jedenfalls begaben auch wir uns zu den Fahrstühlen und schließlich in Goyles und sein gemeinsames Zimmer. Goyle sah fern und hatte neben sich auf dem Couchtisch eine große Tüte Kartoffelchips, wie ich entziffern konnte, liegen. Musste dieser Junge so verfressen sein? Ich meine, konnte der nicht auch mal auf seine Figur achten? War ich denn der einzigste hier, der das tat? Blaise war auch einer von der Sorte, die alles in sich hineinfressen konnten, ohne auch nur ein Gramm zuzunehmen. Andere Leute mussten für so was hart arbeiten! Das war alles so unfair!

Wir verzogen uns auf meinem Wunsch hin in sein Schlafzimmer. Da konnte uns wenigstens keiner auf den Geist gehen. Dachte ich zumindest.

„Duuu?"

Blaise. Ich hätte mir doch denken können, dass er jetzt wieder einen auf „du kannst mir doch alles erzählen"-Freund machte. Er saß auf seinem Bett, mir gegenüber, und sah mich an, als sei er die Unschuld persönlich. Wie absurd.

„Jaah?", antwortete ich gelangweilt. Innerlich bereitete ich mich schon auf sehr unangenehme Stunden vor.

„Ähm..."

„Jetzt sag schon. Ich hab nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!"

„Ähm... na ja..."

Anscheinend hatte er mal wieder nicht die leiseste Ahnung, was er eigentlich von mir wollte. Er senkte seinen Kopf und starrte auf die Bettdecke.

„Was ist denn jetzt?", fragte ich ungeduldig und er hob langsam seinen Kopf wieder.

„Was hast du eigentlich wieder mit Potter angestellt?", meinte er schließlich mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht. Und ich dachte schon, es sei etwas Weltbewegendes oder so. Aber nein, es ging um Potter. Na wunderbar. Es wurde wohl schlimmer, als ich es erwartet hatte.

„Was gibt's denn da so blöd zu grinsen?", fragte ich schroff.

„Och, nichts. Und?"

„Was und?"

„Na, wegen Potter. Der kommt mir so komisch vor. Dem geht's anscheinend ziemlich dreckig. Weißt du nicht, wieso?"

„Woher sollte ich?!"

„Na, weil er dein Zimmergenosse ist?"

Ja, im Prinzip stimmte das ja, aber woher sollte ich denn dann bitte wissen, weshalb Potter so ein Theater um diese Sache vorhin machte?

„Ja, und?"

„Also, für mich sieht das beinahe so aus, als ob unser lieber Freund Liebeskummer hat. Findest du nicht auch?"Er musterte mich eindringlich.

„Freund?", meinte ich ungläubig.

„Ach, das ist doch jetzt gar nicht das Thema. Du lenkst schon wieder ab. Das macht dich sehr verdächtig", antwortete er

Als ob ich hier verhört wurde! Und dabei grinste er auch noch so überheblich. Hatte ich schon mal die Sache mit dem zwanghaften Nachahmen eines Psychiaters erwähnt? Ja? Okay.

„Blaise."

„Ja?"

„Jetzt hör mir mal ganz genau zu."

„Okay. Schütte mir ruhig dein Herz aus. Du weißt ja, bei mir sind Geheimnisse gut aufbewahrt", sagte er, ohne auch nur eine Miene zu verziehen.

Oh ja, wie gut ich wusste, dass Geheimnisse bei ihm gut aufbewahrt waren. Ich erinnere mich noch zu gut an die letzte Weihnachtsfeier im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum, als Blaise seine vorhaute Klappe wieder einmal nicht halten konnte. Aber ich werde euch bestimmt nicht erzählen, WOMIT er mich vor allen Slytherins blamiert hat!

„Erstens lenke ich nicht vom Thema ab und zweitens musst du nicht immer alles wissen."

„Vertraust du mir etwa nicht?"Er klang leicht schockiert.

„Sollte ich das denn tun?"

„Als bitte, Draco!", empörte er sich. „Ich bin dein bester Freund! Wieso solltest du mir dann nicht vertrauen?"

„Erinnerst du dich noch an die letzte Weihnachtsfeier?"

Er schien eine Weile zu überlegen, wobei ich nicht wirklich erkennen konnte, ob er nach Worten suchte, oder vorhatte zu schweigen.

„Das war ein Versehen! Das musst du mir glauben, Draco!", verteidigte er sich schließlich.

„Das sagst du immer! Du kannst einfach NICHTS für dich behalten!"

„Aber das habe ich doch nicht gewollt! Ich weiß auch nicht, wie die das herausbekommen haben!"

„Ach! Ich werde jetzt jedenfalls gehen. Kannst ja mal darüber nachdenken", sagte ich geladen und erhob mich vom Bett.

Kurz vor der Tür blieb ich stehen und wandte mich noch einmal zu ihm um. Er sah schon irgendwie verzweifelt aus. Anscheinend hatte er es wirklich nicht so gewollt. Na ja, jetzt hatte ich wenigstens einen Grund, dieses Gespräch zu beenden, bzw. auf später zu verschieben, was wohl wahrscheinlicher war.

„Glaub mir, bitte."Also, wenn er das Wörtchen „bitte"benutzte, dann musste es schon ziemlich ernst gemeint sein.

„Tu ich doch. Ich muss jetzt gehen. Wir sehen uns dann morgen", verabschiedete ich mich und ging einen Seitenblick zu Greg werfend aus der Tür.

Da hatte ich meinen Kopf aber schön aus der Schlinge gezogen.

Zufrieden mit mir selbst schloss ich unsere Zimmertür auf und betrat den Raum. Es war stockdunkel. Zuerst fragte ich mich, wo Potter abgeblieben war, doch dann konnte ich es mir schon denken. Ich hörte verräterische Schluchzer, was mich darauf schließen ließ, dass gesuchter Gryffindor auf der Couch lag.

Leise schloss ich die Tür. Oder hatte die Absicht es zu tun. Sie entglitt mir und mit einem lauten Klack rastete sie schließlich ein.

Innerlich verfluchte ich alles um mich herum. Irgendetwas würde schon Schuld gewesen sein. Dann schreckte er hoch und mein Herz schlug plötzlich ein paar Takte schneller. War bestimmt der Schock, versuchte ich mir einzureden. Nun, teilweise mochte es ja auch stimmen.

Er setzte sich aufrecht hin und lugte über die Rückenlehne. Er schniefte ein paar mal, ehe er ein „Draco"hauchte.

„Ja, so ist mein Name. Sonst noch was?"Ich weiß auch nicht, warum ich in so mies behandelte. Macht der Gewohnheit nehme ich an.

„Was soll das?", schniefte er mir hinterher, als ich im Begriff war, die Tür zum Schlafzimmer zu schließen. Wovon spricht der?, fragte ich mich und kam wieder heraus, um mich vor Potter aufzubauen.

Mit hochgezogener Braue musterte ich ihn und fragte: „Was soll was?"

„Wieso behandelst du mich so? Was habe ich dir getan?"

„Das fragst du noch?"

„Erklär´s mir! Was habe ich falsch gemacht?"

Ich wusste nicht, was ich darauf antworten sollte.

„Nichts...", flüsterte ich kaum hörbar.

„Und warum dann das Ganze?"

Ich ließ mich auf der Armlehne nieder und er machte ein wenig Platz für mich.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Es ist nur... Wir sind Feinde. Warum sollte ich dann nett zu dir sein?"

„Glaubst du wirklich, wir wären Feinde? Nachdem, was passiert ist? Glaubst du das, Draco?"

Ich seufzte. Wieso musste er mir solche Fragen stellen?

„Ich weiß es nicht", gab ich leise zu.

„Dann solltest du dir langsam mal Gedanken darüber machen. Du weißt doch ebenso gut wie ich, dass du dich quälst. Gib uns doch eine Chance. Bitte!"

So unwohl habe ich mich noch nie in meiner Haut gefühlt. Was sollte ich ihm denn jetzt bitte sagen? Ja, er hatte Recht. Im gewissen Sinne quälte ich mich schon ein wenig. Vielleicht sollte ich Harry und mir doch eine Chance geben.

Ich fasste einen Entschluss und drehte meinen Kopf ihm zu. Ich hatte bisher ins Dunkel der Nacht gestarrt.

Ich umfasste sein Gesicht sanft und flüsterte: „Es bleibt aber unser kleines Geheimnis, okay?"

Er nickte hoffnungsvoll und wir versanken in einem unglaublich sanften Kuss. Wir waren einfach nur glücklich. Ich weiß nicht, wie spät es war, aber dann übermannte uns letzten Endes doch der Schlaf.

Tbc...


	10. Ein anstrengender Morgen

Hey Leutz! Tut mir Leid, dass ich so lange nichts neues gepostet habe, aber ich hatte irgendwie keine Ideen und auch nicht die Zeit mir was zu überlegen. Ich hoffe, ihr seht dieses Kapitel als Entschädigung, wenn es denn gut geworden ist. Ich selbst bin meistens am Ende nicht mehr so überzeugt, wie am Anfang, aber vielleicht sehe ich das einfach ein wenig zu kritisch. Aber Verbesserungsvorschläge und Kritik sind natürlich immer willkommen. Dann weiß ich wenigstens, worauf ich mehr achten sollte.

Und danke für die lieben Kommis! Ihr seid einfach toll! Schreibt mir weiterhin fleißig Reviews und ich versuche mich zu beeilen, versprochen!

Kapitel 10: Ein anstrengender Morgen

Als wir am nächsten Morgen durch eine wir irre an unserer Zimmertür klopfende Person fast vom Sofa gefallen wären, bekamen wir prompt die Quittung für unsere gestrige Entscheidung die Nacht dort verbringen zu wollen. Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, jemals solche schlimmen Nackenschmerzen gehabt zu haben. Da ich als erster auf den Beinen war, ließ ich es mir natürlich auch nicht nehmen die Person vor unserer Tür ein bisschen zusammenzustauchen. Verdient hatte er oder sie es schließlich auch!

Ich stiefelte zu Tür, riss sie auf und schon blieben mir meine vorher sorgfältig zurechtgelegten Beschimpfungen im Halse stecken. McGonagall stand doch tatsächlich reichlich verärgert im Türrahmen! Obwohl ich mir über den Grund ihres Besuchs durchaus im Klaren war, fragte ich nach: „Ähm... Guten Morgen, Professor McGonagall. Was kann ich für Sie tun?"Nebenbei hatte Potter einen weniger eleganten Fall zu Boden hingelegt. Erschrocken wegen des dumpfen Geräusches drehte ich mich um und sah ihn, als er wieder auftauchte, mit einem „Verdammt!-Was-jetzt?"- Blick an. Aber er war wohl noch geschockter als ich.

Fast zeitgleich lasen wir die Uhrzeit auf der Uhr, die neben der Küchentür an der Wand hing, an.

Verdammt! Es war halb zehn und wir hatten wohl mehr als verschlafen.

„Würden Sie mir vielleicht bitte einmal erklären, was Sie hier oben noch zu suchen haben?! Sie sollten längst beim Frühstück mit den anderen sitzen!", keifte sie wütend los und musterte mich kritisch. Kein Wunder, denn ich sah aus, wie frisch aus dem Bett gefallen und hatte dennoch meine Alltagskleidung an.

„Ähm... ja, also...", fing ich an ohne überhaupt zu wissen, was ich eigentlich sagen wollte. Ich konnte ja schlecht sagen, dass wir einfach auf dem Sofa eingepennt sind.

„Wir... ähm... haben verschlafen", antwortete Potter, der plötzlich neben mir aufgetaucht war.

Hätte dieser Idiot sich nichts besseres ausdenken können? Malfoys verschlafen doch nicht einfach so! Ich starrte ihn verärgert an und er zuckte nur mit den Schultern, als ob er sagen würde „Ich lüge eben nicht!". Typisch Gryffindor!

„Dann bewegen Sie sich endlich und machen Sie, dass sie fertig werden! Wir erwarten Sie in fünf Minuten unten, verstanden?!"

„Ja, Professor", sagten wir gleichzeitig und schon rauschte sie wieder ab.

Nachdem wir einstimmig beschlossen hatten, dass wir es ohnehin nicht in den fünf Minuten bis nach unten schaffen würden, dachten wir auch gar nicht daran uns zu beeilen. Snape würde das mit der McGonagall schon für uns regeln. Und wenn nicht, dann wenigstens für mich, dessen war ich mir sicher.

Zehn Minuten später, und wir waren irgendwann doch der Meinung, dass wir uns ein wenig sputen sollten, kamen wir unten an, alle Gesichter auf uns gerichtet. Als ob die nichts Besseres zu tun hatten, als uns anzustarren!

Tatsächlich kam von McGonagall nicht mehr, als ein wütender Blick.

Dann erklärte sie allen, was uns alles erlaubt war zu tun und wann wir wieder hier sein sollten, da wir am heutigen Tag wie erwähnt die Stadt alleine, allerdings dann doch mindestens in Zweiergruppen, erkunden durften. Es wurden Stadtpläne von Havanna, der Muggelstadt, in der wir wohnten, verteilt und schon rannte mehr als die Hälfte der Gruppe wie die Wahnsinnigen zu ihren Zimmern, um ein paar Minuten komplett ausgerüstet am Tisch zu stehen und sich bei den Professoren zu verabschiedeten. Währenddessen waren Potter und ich gerade einmal mit dem Frühstück fertig. Ich fragte mich, warum Granger und Weasley nicht auf ihren Freund warteten. Wirklich merkwürdig. Die hingen doch sonst wie Kletten aneinander.

Blaise machte mir per Handzeichen und Grinsen klar, dass er sich an Weasley und die anderen Idioten hängen wollte. Na toll, dachte ich. Blieb mir wohl nichts anderes übrig als mit Potter auf „Shopping-Tour"zu gehen. Das konnte ja interessant werden. Aber langsam gefiel mir diese Vorstellung. Ich und Potter... so ganz alleine... Und zurück im Hotel sein mussten wir auch erst spätestens um neun Uhr abends. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass McGonagall so großzügig sein konnte.

Wahrscheinlich hätten wir doch nicht verschlafen sollen, denn ganz allein mit den Professoren an einem Tisch zu sitzen war nicht sonderlich angenehm.

Um so schnell wie möglich hier weg zu kommen, beließ ich es bei einer Scheibe Toast und fuhr mit dem Fahrstuhl, den ich zu meinem Erstaunen sogar selbstständig zum Fahren brachte, in den siebten Stock zu unserem Zimmer. Auf Potter hatte ich erst gar nicht gewartet, da er damit beschäftigt gewesen war wie blöde auf die McGonagall einzureden, obwohl es so ausgesehen hatte, als ob sie nicht wirklich an einem Gespräch mit unserem Superhelden interessiert gewesen wäre.

Ich packte meine Tasche zusammen und setzte mich auf die Couch und wartete auf Potter, während ich die Augen schloss und die Stille um mich herum genoss.

Ich kann mich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann es jemals so ruhig um mich herum gewesen war. Immer mussten irgendwelche Leute um mich herumwuseln, obwohl ich denen immer, und das nicht gerade freundlich, wie ich anmerken muss, klargemacht hatte, dass ich endlich einmal meine Ruhe haben wollte. Natürlich verschwanden sie dann immer, aber musste man sie immer vorher darauf hinweisen, dass sie einfach nur nervten? Ich nenne jetzt mit Absicht hier keine Namen und das nicht nur aus dem Grund, dass das für gewisse Leute nicht nur besonders unangenehm werden würde, sondern es sind auch schlicht und ergreifend einfach zu viele!

Und so lag ich einfach nur so da und relaxte, bis Potter kam und es mit der Ruhe vorbei war.

„'Tschuldigung, dass du warten musstest, aber McGonagall wollte mich einfach nicht gehen lassen", sagte er seufzend.

Dass er doch tatsächlich die Frechheit besaß, mich so offensichtlich anzulügen! Als ob er derjenige gewesen wäre, der bei diesem „Gespräch"gelitten hätte.

„Och, du Ärmster! Womit hat sie dich denn auf dich eingeredet?"

„Och... na ja... Dies und das. Du weißt schon, das Übliche eben", erklärte er ausweichend.

„Was denn so?", bohrte ich weiter. Mal sehen, was er sich so ausdachte. Die Wahrheit hätte er ja schlecht sagen können, da McGonagall ihn wohl schlecht mit Quidditsch hätte nerven können. Schließlich war er ja derjenige gewesen, wenn ich mich recht erinnerte, der McGonagall mit diesem Thema „belästigt" hatte.

Ich beobachtete mit einem Grinsen, wie er versuchte, sich irgendeinen Quatsch auszudenken, ihm aber anscheinend nichts einfiel.

„Hier... Die UTZ'S nächstes Jahr! Sie meinte, dass ich... ähm... mich sehr anstrengen sollte. Genau, das hat sie gesagt und dann noch... ähm..."

„Ist gut, ich versteh schon", antwortete ich grinsend. War ja nicht mehr mit anzusehen, wie er sich bemühte, nicht wie der letzte Vollidiot dazustehen. Inzwischen musste ihm die ganze Sache ziemlich peinlich geworden sein. War es doch zu offensichtlich, dass ich ihm seine kleine Notlüge nicht abkaufte. Seine Wangen hatten sich rosa gefärbt und er trat etwas nervös von einem Bein auf das andere, bis er schließlich verschwand um seine Sachen zu holen und in seinem Rucksack zu verstauen. Mit einem Grinsen lehnte ich mich zurück in die Polster, schloss die Augen und wartete. Und wartete...

Langsam wurde ich wirklich ungeduldig. Was tat dieser Junge bloß die ganze Zeit im Schlafzimmer? Dann hörte ich das dumpfe Geräusch laufenden Wassers. Jetzt duschte der auch noch! Wir hatten nun doch wirklich schon genug Zeit vertrödelt! Ich machte mich auf den Weg zum Badezimmer um ihn daran zu erinnern, dass er sich, wenn er schon duschen musste, sich wenigstens zu beeilen hatte, als mir eine andere, viel bessere Idee kam.

Ich ging zum Kleiderschrank, holte mir frische Unterwäsche heraus und betrat leise das Bad um ihn zu überraschen. Ich legte meine Shorts auf dem Stuhl ab, wo auch schon Potters lag und zog mich schnell und doch darauf bedacht möglichst leise zu sein aus. Glücklicherweise lief das Wasser schon wieder und verhinderte somit, dass er mich hören konnte, auch wenn ich schon ziemlich leise war.

Durch die, ich dankte allen Göttern dieser Welt dafür, durchsichtige Glastür hatte ich einen wunderbaren Ausblick auf Harrys durchaus anziehend auf mich wirkende Rückseite. Von diesem Anblick fasziniert, öffnete ich die Glastür und konnte meinen Blick einfach nicht von diesem wohlproportionierten Rücken anwenden. Unwillkürlich glitt mein Blick von den Schulterblätter, die sich mitbewegten, während er mit seinen Händen das Shampoo aus seinen Haaren wusch, immer tiefer. Ich weiß nicht, ob es an dem Wasserdampf lag, aber mir wurde plötzlich ziemlich heiß.

Ich schloss die Tür leise wieder und umarmte Harry von hinten, der sich sofort erschrocken umdrehte.

„Was machst du hier?"

„Nachsehen, was du so lange treibst. Ich dachte, wir wollten jetzt die Stadt erkunden", sagte ich, während ich mich ganz nah zu seinem Ohr beugte und dadurch seine nasse Haut an meiner spürte. Es war ein prickelndes Gefühl und ich genoss es sehr.

„Und dann ist mir eingefallen, dass ich ja auch ja noch duschen müsste", fuhr ich fort und sah ihm dabei unverschämt grinsend in seine glitzernden grünen Augen.

„Ach, so ist das also. In Wirklichkeit hast du dich doch nach mir gesehnt, hab ich Recht?", antwortete er und fing an mich leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Allerdings etwas _zu_ leidenschaftlich, wie ich feststellte.

Ich schob ihn sanft von mir weg und meinte, als er mich etwas enttäuscht ansah: „Duschen sind doch zum Duschen da, oder hab ich da was nicht mitgekriegt?"

Ich musste über seinen Gesichtsausdruck grinsen. Eine Mischung aus Wut und Enttäuschung. Sehr amüsant.

Ich griff mir sein Shampoo von der kleinen Ablage an der Wand.

Nachdem wir frisch geduscht und fertig angezogen bereit zum Weggehen waren, fiel mir ein, dass ich dummerweise den Stadtplan unten vergessen hatte. Wo war ich bloß immer mit meinen Gedanken? Nun, der Grund stand neben mir und schien meine Gedanken lesen zu können.

Er griff in seine Hosentasche und zog ein Stück zusammengefaltetes Papier heraus, währenddessen sagte er „Suchst du das hier?"und grinste mich überheblich an.

Ich wollte sie ihm aus der Hand reißen, doch er versteckte die Karte geschickt hinter seinem Rücken, sodass ich sie nicht mehr zu fassen bekam.

„Gib schon her!", grummelte ich genervt von seinem albernen Spielchen.

Aber er dachte wohl nicht einmal im Traum daran.

„Potter, zwing mich nicht etwas zu machen, was später einer von uns beiden bereuen könnte", zischte ich und sah ihn ungeduldig an.

„Jetzt gib sie mir!"

„Scheint dir ja sehr wichtig zu sein, dieses olle Stück Papier", witzelte er.

Nein, natürlich war sie mir nicht wichtig, aber es ging hier ums Prinzip! Man hält einen Malfoy eben nicht so einfach zum Narren.

Dann kam mir ein Geistesblitz und ich lächelte ihn an, meinen wütenden Ausdruck aus meinem Gesicht verbannend.

Ich ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu, hob meine rechte Hand und bewegte sie seinen Hals entlang zu seinem Nacken und zog ihn zu mir. Ich wusste, dass er meinen Küssen nicht widerstehen konnte und nutzte diese Tatsache schamlos aus. Und ich würde sogar doppelten Nutzen davon haben. Meinen eigenen Spaß und diese lächerliche Karte. Hach, es geht doch nichts über meine brillanten Ideen!

Gierig presste ich meine Lippen auf die Seinen und verwickelte ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, fast so, wie der in der Dusche ein paar Minuten zuvor. Und tatsächlich schien er darauf hereinzufallen. Mit meiner anderen Hand fuhr ich vorsichtig seinen Rücken entlang, bis ich die Karte unter meinen Fingerspitzen fühlte. Um Harry ein wenig abzulenken vertiefte ich den Kuss, soweit es noch möglich war und umfasste in der Zeit die Karte, die schon ziemlich zerknittert war, und entriss sie ihm. Dieser Umstand wurde mir dadurch zusätzlich erleichtert, da er sie ohnehin im nächsten Moment fallengelassen hätte, weil er einfach zu abgelenkt von meinen Kusskünsten gewesen war.

Anscheinend schien er den Verlust aber nicht im Geringsten zu bedauern, da er ebendiese Hand im nächsten Moment in meinen Haaren vergrub. Was er jedoch nicht lange genießen konnte, da ich es nicht einsah mich noch mal für längere Zeit vor den Spiegel zu stellen, nur um meine Frisur wieder herzustellen. Ich befreite mich aus seiner Umklammerung und murmelte: „Pfoten weg von meiner Frisur, Potter!"

„Hätte mich jetzt sehr gewundert, wenn das jetzt nicht gekommen wäre", kommentierte er belustigt.

„Dafür hab ich jetzt, was ich wollte", antwortete ich und hielt ihm die Karte vor die Nase.

„Werd doch glücklich mit deinem Stadtplan", meinte Potter gespielt schmollend und schob mich aus der Tür. Halt! Ich musste mich doch noch vergewissern, ob Potter nicht doch größeren Schaden an meinen Haaren angerichtet hatte! Doch die Gelegenheit hatte ich nicht mehr dafür, da er mich rigoros zum Aufzug schob.

Als wir drin waren, versuchte ich mithilfe der spiegelnden Wände meine Frisur halbwegs zu retten.

„Draco, deine Haare sehen toll aus", meinte Potter seufzend, nachdem er mich eine Weile lang beobachtet hatte.

„Das seh' ich aber nicht so", widersprach ich und hatte das Gefühl, Potter würde sich lustig über mich machen. So amüsiert, wie er mich musterte, konnte ich mich beim besten Willen nicht davon überzeugen, dass er es nicht tat.

„Jetzt lass doch endlich mal deine Haare in Ruhe. Jetzt ändert sich da auch nicht mehr fiel", meinte er sichtlich genervt. Tja, wenn man sich nicht um sein Aussehen kümmerte, konnte man das ja auch nicht verstehen!

„Hab ich dich etwa nach deiner Meinung gefragt?"

Er seufzte erneut und lehnte sich an die Metallwand, die ich soeben als Spiegel missbrauchte.

„Wir sind da", murmelte er, als der Aufzug zum Stehen kam und die Tür sich öffnete.

„Das seh' ich auch."

„Ja, Draco. Ich mag dich auch", antwortete er amüsiert.

„Was?!", fragte ich perplex.

„Ach, vergiss es."

Ich rollte mit den Augen und gemeinsam gingen wir nach draußen. Ich hätte mir doch lieber eine kurze Hose anziehen sollen, schoss es mir durch den Kopf, als uns die heiße Luft entgegen wehte.

Die Sonne prallte schon seit geraumer Zeit vom Himmel auf die Erde herab. Aber das war ja auch kein Wunder, schließlich war es schon nach halb elf.

tbc...


	11. Überraschung!

Puh, endlich einigermaßen zufrieden damit g Ist jetzt der 4. Versuch und ich hoffe, dass ich hiernach wieder ein paar mehr Reviews bekomme. Beim letzten Chapter gab's ja nicht so viele... Sagt mir doch einfach, dass meine Story auch gelesen wird und wenn ihr Vorschläge habt, was ich besser machen kann oder ein paar Ideen, wies weitergehen könnte, dann her damit! Ich würd mich freuen.

-----

die Riesin: Ähm... wenn da Rechtschreibfehler drin sind, dann kann man die ruhig überlesen, obwohl ich eigentlich immer dachte, dass ich ziemlich sicher in Rechtschreibung bin. Aber na ja, ich werde wohl besser darauf achten müssen. Danke für den Hinweis Trotzdem schön, dass dir meine Story gefällt.

--------------------------------------

Kapitel 11: Überraschung!

Nachdem ich meinen Stadtplan von Matanzas hervor geholt hatte, fiel uns sogleich ein Boulevard nicht weit von unserem Standpunkt ins Auge. Wir beschlossen uns einmal dort umzusehen.

Als erstes betraten wir einen Souvenirladen an einer Ecke, in dem wir allerdings nichts Gescheites zum Kaufen fanden.

Drei Stunden später entdeckten wir ein kleines Eiscafé. Das kam uns gerade Recht, da wir schon meinten, in der sengenden Hitze eingehen zu müssen. Wir bestellten je einen Eisbecher, ich einen Bananasplit und Harry einen Schokobecher und mir schien es während des Wartens eine gute Chance zu sein, ihn nach Grangers und Weasleys „Scheinbeziehung" auszufragen. Immerhin war auch ich nicht weniger interessiert an dieser Sache, als Blaise.

Harry stand die Erschöpfung geradezu ins Gesicht geschrieben. Der sollte sich mal nicht so anstellen, schließlich war es doch gar nicht so schlimm. Aber er war es ja auch nicht gewohnt, stundenlange Einkäufe zu tätigen.

Er hatte seinen Kopf auf beiden Handflächen abgelegt und sah mich aus müden Augen an.

„Sind Granger und Weasley eigentlich jetzt ein Paar oder nicht?", fragte auf einmal ich neutral.

Er sah mich fragend an, hob die rechte Augenbraue und ließ sich nach hinten in seinen Stuhl sinken.

„Wieso interessiert dich das so plötzlich?", fragte er und schien nicht wirklich glauben zu wollen, dass ich ihn _das_ gerade gefragt hatte.

„Darf es mich das etwa nicht? Deine Freunde interessieren mich eben", gab ich lässig und mit einem scheinheiligen Grinsen zurück.

„Doch... schon. Aber früher hast du dich doch auch nicht um meine Freunde geschert, es sei denn, du konntest sie irgendwie beleidigen", sagte er ungläubig.

„Ja. Früher... Aber jetzt interessiert es mich halt. Jetzt sag es mir doch oder ist es etwa_ sooo _geheim, dass es niemand erfahren darf?"

„Na gut... Aber ich muss dich enttäuschen. Soweit ich weiß sind sie nicht zusammen", erklärte er.

„Soweit du weißt? Du musst es doch wissen. Schließlich rennt Weasel doch sonst immer zu dir und erzählt dir jede Kleinigkeit."

„Nenn ihn nicht so, _Malfoy_!", brauste er plötzlich auf. Herrgott, seit wann war er so empfindlich?

„Dann eben _Weasley_, wenn's dir so besser gefällt. Also sind sie nicht zusammen, ja?"

„Hm... Eigentlich nicht. Aber du willst mir doch nicht weismachen, dass du sie jetzt verkuppeln willst, oder?"

Er lehnte sich wieder vor, stützte sich auf dem Tisch ab und sah mich abwartend an.

Zum Glück kam endlich unser Eis und ich hoffte, er würde die Frage wieder vergessen.

Meine Gebete wurden nicht erhört. Bei Merlin, die Welt war so ungerecht! Okay, vielleicht übertreibe ich jetzt ein wenig.

„Und?", fragte er, während er an seinem Eislöffel lutschte.

„Was _und_?", fragte ich ausweichend.

Er seufzte. „Okay...", fing er laut an zu denken. „Wem könnte diese Nachricht gefallen? Irgendjemand muss dich doch darum gebeten haben. Allein wärst du niemals auf diese uninteressante Frage gekommen."

„So... Wäre ich nicht? Woher willst du das wissen?"

„Draco... ich kenne dich lange genug, um sagen zu können, dass es dich eigentlich _nicht_ interessiert. Es geht dich doch in Wirklichkeit am Arsch vorbei. Aber gut, wenn du es mir nicht erzählen willst, dann lass es eben bleiben."

Reichlich eingeschnappt aussehend widmete er sich wieder seinem Eis und ignorierte mich völlig.

Irgendwann reichte es mir.

„Blaise wollte es wissen", sagte ich, da ich mir einfach nur dämlich vorkam, neben dem Gryffindor zu sitzen und nicht beachtet zu werden.

Er hielt in seiner Bewegung inne und senkte langsam wieder seinen Löffel.

„Zabini?"

„Jaha", sagte ich mit den Augen rollend.

„Wieso _der_?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Ich weiß doch auch nicht alles. Und wenn schon, dann würde ich hier sicherlich nicht alle seine Geheimnisse ausplaudern."

„Er steht auf Ron, hab ich Recht?", fragte er geradeheraus.

„Ähm... so würde ich das jetzt noch nicht sagen. Also so hat er es... nicht formuliert", meinte ich ausweichend. Hatte er etwa immer schon so einen guten Spürsinn für mögliche Liebeleien?

„Fällt dir das denn nicht auf? Ein toller Freund bist du. Zabini kann echt froh sein, einen Freund zu haben, der nicht einmal so was Offensichtliches bemerkt." Dazu grinste er auch noch blöd. Was dachte sich dieser Kerl eigentlich dabei, mich für diesen Umstand verantwortlich machen zu wollen?!

„Jetzt bin ich auch noch schuld, dass er mir so was nicht erzählt hat, oder wie?!", entgegnete ich aufgebracht.

„Jetzt komm mal wieder runter. So habe ich das doch gar nicht gemeint", antwortete er zuckersüß. Fehlte nur noch, dass er mir als Entschuldigung um den Hals gefallen wäre und mir vor allen Leuten seine Liebe beteuert hätte.

Um etwa vier Uhr gingen wir in einen, wie es schien, ziemlich angesagten Klamottenladen. Nachdem wir uns kurz einen Überblick verschafft hatten, fielen uns zwei vertraute Personen ins Auge. Ich erspähte Blaise und Potter Weasley.

„Hey, guck mal. Da ist Ron. Dann muss Hermine auch hier irgendwo sein", teilte er mir mit und machte Anstalten, zu ihm zu gehen, was durch die vielen Muggel glücklicherweise verhindert wurde. Mir war nämlich währenddessen nicht entgangen, wie Blaise sich offensichtlich an Weasel heranpirschte. Nun, das kann interessant werden, dachte ich und hielt Harry am Handgelenk fest, bevor er in der Masse verschwinden konnte und mir meinen Spaß versauen würde und ich wusste, _dass_ es ein Spaß werden würde. Ich kannte Blaise ja nun fast besser als mich selbst und konnte mir in etwa ausmalen, was als nächstes passieren würde.

„Was ist?"

„Frag nicht, Potter, und komm einfach mit", gab ich ihm gebieterisch zu verstehen und zog ihn unauffällig durch die Stangen voller Hosen und Jacken hinter mir her.

„Was soll das? Wo willst du hin?" Er schien langsam ungeduldig zu werden.

„Vertrau mir einfach", antwortete ich grinsend.

„Ich soll einem Slytherin vertrauen. Wie absurd..." Ich wusste, dass das kam und konnte mir ein Grinsen einfach nicht verkneifen, während ich feststellen musste, dass Blaise mir entwischt war. Ich suchte die gesamte Fläche ab und sah im letzten Augenblick, wie ein Rotschopf mit einem Berg Klamotten im Arm in dem Bau mit den Umkleiden verschwand. Blaise konnte also nicht weit sein.

Ich musste mich beeilen, wenn ich nicht verpassen wollte, wie mein „liebster" Freund Weasel-Bee in der Umkleide überfiel und ihn ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste niederknutschte. Leider war mein persönlicher Held zu dieser Zeit anderer Meinung. Ihn scheinen die dämlichen Klamotten, hinter deren Stange wir uns „versteckten", weitaus mehr zu gefallen als mein Vorhaben. Okay, ich hätte ihm von meinem Vorhaben erzählen können, aber dafür war jetzt keine Zeit mehr.

„Potter, komm endlich!" Ich zerrte an seiner Hand und konnte ihn endlich dazu bewegen, mir wieder zu folgen.

„Hättest du vielleicht endlich mal die Güte, mir zu erzählen, was du jetzt eigentlich vorhast und warum zum Teufel du es so eilig hast?!", zeterte er, doch ich schenkte dem keine Beachtung, da ich sicher war, dass er mir später dafür dankbar sein würde, jedenfalls hoffte ich das. Und wenn nicht, würde es trotzdem amüsant werden, wenn auch nur für eine Person im Raum und die war nun einmal ich.

Als wir an den Kabinen ankamen, stellte sich uns oder vielmehr mir die Frage, wo die beiden, und ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie zusammen in einer Umkleide waren, da sowohl Blaise als auch Weasel verschwunden waren, jetzt steckten, denn nicht eine Kabine war mehr frei.

Kurzerhand kniete ich mich vor die Umhänge und suchte alle Kabinen nach zwei paar Füßen ab.

„Ähm... was, oder besser gesagt _wen _suchst du da, Draco?", fragte Potter leise und kniete sich ebenfalls zu mir auf den mit Teppich überzogenen Boden. „Die Leute gucken schon!"

„Pscht!", machte ich, ehe ich mir sicher war, dass ich die Gesuchten gefunden hatte. Ganz hinten, letzte Kabine. Schlaue Kerlchen, bemerkte ich innerlich und stand wieder auf. Wie es aussah, waren die zwei schon ziemlich beschäftigt. Den Schuhen nach zu urteilen war Blaise gerade dabei, seinen Herzallerliebsten an die Wand zu pinnen, sodass er keine Chance hatte zu entkommen.

Leise schlich ich mich an ihr Versteck heran und drehte mich kurz vorher noch einmal zu Harry um, der verwirrt am Durchgang stand. Ich winkte ihn heran und bedeutete ihm, sich zu beeilen.

„Jetzt bin ich aber mal gespannt", flüsterte er und ich erwiderte: „Das darfst du auch ruhig sein, mein Lieber. Wenn ich mich nicht irre, bekommst du jetzt eine eins A Show zu sehen. Mach dich auch was gefasst." Ich grinste ihn an und drehte mich zu dem Vorhang herum, bereit, ihn zur Seite zu schieben.

„Na los, komm her!", flüsterte ich, nachdem Harry mich immer noch skeptisch ansah.

Langsam trat er heran, lugte mir über die Schulter und ich setzte meine Hand an den grauen Stoff, als wir leises Gemurmel von innen hörten. Hörte sich ganz so an, als ob hier einer nicht ganz willig war. Ich musste über meinen Gedanken und auch die Situation an sich grinsen. Nun denn, wollen wir Weasley mal bloßstellen, beschloss ich und schob ganz langsam und darauf bedacht, dass meine Finger nicht zu sehen waren, den Vorhang beiseite, nachdem ich mich vergewisserte, dass Blaise seinen Gegenüber wieder zum Schweigen gebracht hatte.

Ich merkte, wie Harry sich förmlich auf mich legte, um besser sehen zu können und schließlich erstarrte, als auch ich die Szene sah, die sich hier vor uns bot.

Weasley von Slytherin Blaise Zabini an die Wand gedrückt, wild mit jenem knutschend und er schien es augenscheinlich sehr zu genießen. Seine eine Hand hatte er in Blaise' schwarzen Haare vergraben, die andere locker um seine Hüften geschlungen. Blaise selber hatte den Gryffindor fest im Griff, da er mit seinem einen Bein Weasley an einer Flucht hinderte und seine Hände um dessen Taille geschlungen hatte. Einfach ein wunderbarer Anblick, muss ich sagen. Wenn man mal die Tatsache außer Acht ließ, dass es ein Weasley war, _der_ Weasley, der dümmste Zauberer auf Erden, wenn ich das jetzt mal so sagen darf, den mein bester Freund hier gerade küsste.

Okay, ich wusste zwar, dass Blaise genauso bi war wie ich, aber dass er so in die Vollen ging, damit hatte ich eigentlich nicht gerechnet. So, wie es aussah, hatte er wohl eine Schwäche für Weasels, aber dazu kommen wir später noch.

„Ron...", sagte Potter schließlich, nachdem er sich wieder einigermaßen gefangen hatte und machte somit alles zunichte, weshalb ich mir extra die Mühe gemacht hatte, mich durch diese Massen von Muggeln zu drängen. Toll gemacht, wirklich!, dachte ich grimmig und musste im nächsten Moment leider auch feststellen, dass wir dadurch auch selber ziemlich blöd dastanden.

Energisch versuchte Weasley, Blaise von sich zu schieben. Nach einigen Sekunden gelang es ihm auch, obwohl Blaise doch noch immer versuchte, ihn umzustimmen, indem er ihm etwas in Ohr flüsterte und ihn immer wieder an sich zog.

„Harry... Das ist nicht das, äh... wonach es aussieht! Ehrlich!", versuchte Weasley sich zu erklären, womit er ehrlich gesagt ziemlich erbärmlich scheiterte, was Blaise auch noch damit unterstrich, indem er enttäuscht aufseufzte.

Zornig blickte er mich und Harry, der merkwürdigerweise noch nicht wutentbrannt gestürmt war, an und formte mit seinen Lippen wüste Beschimpfungen, die ich mit einem belustigten Heben einer meiner Augenbrauen quittierte.

„Was ist es denn dann?", fragte auf einmal eine weibliche Stimme und man konnte zu deutlich die verschiedenen Stadien beobachteten, in denen sich Harry und Weasley im Augenblick befanden. Zuerst Unglaube, dann die schreckliche Erkenntnis und dann, um alles zu komplettieren, die aufklappenden Münder. Einfach zu köstlich. Zum krönenden Abschluss wich auch noch der kleine Rest Farbe aus ihren Gesichtern.

„Herm...ine", stotterte der Rotschopf und ich entschied mich dazu, Granger ebenfalls zu begutachten. Man konnte ihr den Zorn vom Gesicht ablesen. Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander und kniff ihre Augen zu Schlitzen zusammen und ich meine sie sah wirklich furchterregend aus. Natürlich nicht für mich, aber für andere Leute, wie Weasley und Potter, auf alle Fälle schon.

„Kannst du mir vielleicht einmal verraten, was in deinem Hirn vor sich geht, dass du, nur weil ich dich einen klitzekleinen Augenblick nicht beobachte, dich sofort vom nächstbesten Slytherin-" – „Ich bin nicht der Nächstbeste!" – „- abschleppen lässt?!", kreischte sie, ohne auf Blaise' erboste Unterbrechung zu achten.

„Er... Er hat mich nicht abgeschleppt!" – „Erzähl mir nicht, du hättest ihn von selbst abgeschleppt, Ronald Weasley!" – „Ach, das ist doch absurd und das weißt du auch, Hermine!" – „Wenn du es so genau weist, dann erklär es mir doch! Ich brenne darauf, die Wahrheit zu erfahren", schloss sie und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust, verlagerte ihr Gewicht zur Seite und wartete auf eine Antwort.

Dann, als hätte sie mich gerade erst wahrgenommen, drehte sie sich mit einem undefinierten Gesichtsausdruck zu mir um und giftete weiter. „Und überhaupt, was macht _der _eigentlich hier?!" Dann, nachdem sie keinerlei Antwort bekam, wandte sie sich wieder Weasley zu.

„Na ja... ähm...", fing Weasel-Bee an und wurde augenblicklich von Blaise unterbrochen: „Mein Gott, Ron! Ich dachte, ihr Gryffindors wärt alle so mutig. Jetzt drucks hier nicht so rum!"

Doch dieser sah ihn nur wie erstarrt an und murmelte dann etwas wie „Was soll ich ihr denn sagen?!".

Granger unterdessen sah so aus, als ob sie kurz vorm Losheulen wäre. Dann fing sie an, während ihre Augen sich mit Tränen füllten: „Und ich dachte, dass du... wir... Ich dachte..." Mit fester Stimme und einem bitterbösen Ausdruck im Gesicht fuhr sie schließlich weiter, nachdem sie sich wohl wieder daran erinnert hatte, was sie eigentlich sagen wollte: „Ich dachte, du meinst es ernst, aber anscheinend habe ich mich ja sehr in dir getäuscht, Ronald Weasley!" Den letzte Teil ihrer _bewegenden Rede_ hatte sie mehr gezischt.

Dann drehte sie sich um und stürmte aus dem Laden, oder zum Mindest aus unserem Blickfeld. „Das hast du ja ganz toll hingekriegt, _Malfoy_!", blaffte Potter mich an und ehe ich widersprechen konnte war er auch schon Granger hinterher geeilt. Wieso war ich jetzt der Schuldige? Hatte ich das verdammte Schlammblut etwa gebeten, zuzusehen?!

Nein, ganz sicher nicht! Und überhaupt, war ich jetzt der Buhmann der ganzen verdammten Nation, oder was?!

„Malfoy, du verdammtes Arschloch!" Und das waren noch die harmlosesten Bezeichnungen, die Weasel-Bee daraufhin gebrauchte, aber ich versuchte, sie so gut es ging zu überhören.

„Mach, dass es aufhört, Blaise", sagte ich irgendwann scherzend, als er mir nach einiger Zeit gehörig auf die Nerven ging.

Blaise aber schein nicht einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden.

„Was hast du dir eigentlich dabei gedacht, Draco?!"

„Ich? Die Frage ist wohl eher, was _ihr_ euch bei dieser Aktion gedacht habt!", giftete ich zurück. „Mein Gott, kann man sich nicht einmal ein bisschen Spaß gönnen?"

„Spaß?! Das nennst du _Spaß_?!", brüllte Weasley mich nach einer für ihn sehr langen Redepause an und war drauf und dran, sich auf mich zu stürzen, doch Blaise hielt ihn an der Schulter zurück. In Weasleys Gesicht spiegelte sich der pure Hass wieder.

„Wie soll ich es denn sonst nennen?", verteidigte ich mich.

„Nenn es wie du willst, aber _Spaß _war es garantiert nicht!", antwortete Blaise und starrte mich böse an. Ich begann daran zu zweifeln, dass alles in Ordnung war. Wenn Blaise einmal sauer auf mich war, auch wenn es keinen triftigen Grund dafür gab, dann dauerte es meist länger, bis er mir verzieh und das gefiel mir im Moment gar nicht.

„Komm, Ron, wir gehen", sagte er zu Weasel gewandt und wollte ihn wegschieben, doch der war genauso sauer auf ihn wie auf mich.

„Fass mich nicht an, _Zabini_!", knurrte er und Blaise verstand die Welt auf einmal nicht mehr, was ein kleines Grinsen auf meine Lippen zauberte. Wie sagt man so schön? Schadenfreude ist doch die schönste Freude...

„Ron, was ist auf einmal los mit dir? Was hast du für ein Problem?!"

„Verdammt, hättest du mir nicht aufgelauert, dann hätte Hermine uns nicht gesehen und das genau ist mein Problem! Wegen dir ist sie jetzt stinksauer auf mich!", brüllte er und rauschte, ohne Blaise eine Chance zu geben, sich zu verteidigen, ab.

„Super, _Malfoy_, ganz toll! Du schaffst es immer wieder!", schnauzte Blaise mich an und wandte sich ebenfalls zum Gehen.

„Willst du mich jetzt hier alleine stehen lassen, oder was?!"

„Wonach sieht's denn aus? Sieh zu, wie du das wieder hinbiegst oder wir sind die längste Zeit beste Freunde gewesen!" Und dann war er weg.

Na ja, immerhin hatte er _beste_ Freunde gesagt, also konnte es nicht so schlimm gewesen sein.

Tja, da stand ich nun. Allein und verlassen und mit einem beklemmenden Gefühl in der Brust. Verdammt, wie sehr ich doch hoffte, die Zeit zurückdrehen zu können...

Tbc...

Und denkt daran, mit dem Review-Button macht man Autoren sehr glücklich g Also los! Teilt mir eure Meinung mit. Danke.


	12. Unwetter

Hallo Leutz! Ja, ich weiß. Ich war etwas langsam, was diese Story angeht, aber dann war ich vor ein paar Tagen so in Stimmung und hab geschrieben und geschrieben, dass ich gar nicht gemerkt hab, dass ich ganze zwei Seiten mehr geschrieben hab als ich eigentlich wollte. Na ja, hört sich nicht soo viel an, aber sind doch 1000 wörter mehr geworden. Egal. Sehts als kleine Entschädigung. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch. Schreibt mir doch einfach ein kleines Review. Fragt alles, was ihr fragen wollt und ich werd gucken, was sich machen lässt. Vielleicht habt ihr ja ein paar gute Ideen für die Storyline? Ich nämlich im Moment nicht so sehr. Vielen Dank für die letzten Reviews. Ich denke, ich werde mal ein paar beantworten >g 

yvi: Wenn er das so genau wüsste... Ron hat jetzt erst einmal eine sehr schwere Zeit, aber bald wird er sich entscheiden, ob er Hermine oder Blaise mehr "mag" >lol Wird sich noch zeigen. Wenn du es wissen willst, dann hilft nur weiterlesen >grins 

Muffn: Schön, dass sie dir gefällt. Freut mich zu hören, dass ich Dray so einigermaßen hingekriegt hab, dass man ihn einigermaßen wiedererkennt.

Lara-Lynx: Danke fürs Kompliment! >sich geert fühlt Also das mit Blaise' Reaktion klärt sich bald noch auf. Ein kleines, verstecktes Geheimnis sozusagen >lach 

NathalyaKiaraMcElwood: Freut mich, dass sie dir gefällt.

So, das wars erst einmal dazu. Ich hoffe, ihr bleibt mir weiterhin treu, damit sich mein Geschreibsel auch lohnt. Aber jetzt genug gelabrt, ab zur Story!

Kapitel 12: Unwetter

Irgendwie kam ich mir jetzt reichlich bescheuert vor, doch ich entschied mich dazu, mir erst einmal Gedanken über meinen Rückweg zu machen. Ich kramte den Plan aus meiner Hosentasche hervor, der übrigens ziemlich lädiert aussah und überhaupt mehr zusammengeknüllt als –gefaltet war, und versuchte meinen Standpunkt zu ermitteln. Allerdings scheiterte ich, denn ich hatte ja nicht einmal einen blassen Schimmer, _wo_ ich mich hier befand. Also beschloss ich, nach draußen zu gehen.

Ich quetschte mich durch die Mengen und erspähte schließlich den Ausgang.

Nach knapp fünfzehn Minuten, in denen ich mir, diesmal erfolgreich, einen Überblick verschafft hatte, bemerkte ich, dass es ziemlich windig wurde. Ich machte mich auf den Weg zum Hotel. Kurze Zeit später fing es auch noch an, wie aus Kesseln zu regnen. Dieser Tag konnte echt nicht beschissener werden, dachte ich und wurde eines Besseren belehrt. Eine heftige Windböe erfasste mich, oder besser gesagt diese verdammte Karte, und schon war ich diese los. Jeder Versuch, sie doch noch zu fassen zu bekommen, scheiterte dann auch noch und ich musste mir eingestehen: Dieser Tag_ konnte_ noch beschissener werden!

Da der Himmel, jedenfalls für mein Zeitgefühl, viel zu dunkel war, schaute ich auf meine Uhr. Es war erst fünf Uhr.

Das Wasser rann mir jetzt schon sturzbachartig über meine Haare ins Gesicht und auch sonst war ich bis auf die Haut durchnässt, was sich weder gerade positiv auf mein Wärmegefühl noch auf meine Laune, die jetzt schon nicht tiefer sinken konnte, auswirkte. Es war aber auch kalt geworden in dieser kurzen Zeit! Nichts erinnerte mehr an dieses Südseeparadies von vor ein paar Stunden.

Ich sah mich hektisch um, denn ich hatte weder Ahnung, wohin ich gehen sollte, noch hatte ich dieses verdammte Stück Papier. Kurz gesagt: Ich hatte _absolut_ keinen Plan. Das Einzige, was ich mit Sicherheit sagen konnte, war, dass meine Haare mir die Sicht versperrten und ich sie immer wieder, nass wie sie waren, nach hinten klatschen musste. Für einen Moment wuchs der unbändige Wunsch in mir, sie einfach abzuschneiden. Schnipp, schnapp und ab! Doch ich wusste, was mich jetzt freuen würde, würde ich nachher wieder bereuen.

Ja, ihr seht schon: Mit so einem Scheiß beschäftigt man sich, wenn man hilflos im Regen steht... Oh Merlin, Vater darf davon auf keinen Fall etwas erfahren. Er predigt mir jetzt schon ohne Grund, wie sich ein Malfoy zu verhalten hat. Wie sollte das erst werden, _wenn_ er einen Grund dafür hätte? Ich war wirklich angepisst.

Ein plötzliches Aufleuchten und anschließendes Donnergrollen holte mich wieder in die stürmische Realität. Verdammt, ich musste hier einfach weg! Wenn es eins gab, das ich am meisten hasste, dann war es ungeschützt in einem Gewitter zu stehen und überhaupt völlig hilflos zu sein.

Für einen Moment kam mir die grandiose Idee, einfach Passanten nach dem Weg zu fragen, doch mir wurde schmerzlich bewusst, dass ich weder deren Sprache sprach noch eigentlich wusste, wie das Hotel richtig hieß. Auf der Karte war es ja schön rot eingekreist, aber jetzt erinnerte ich mich nicht an einen einzigen Buchstaben. Ich war doch sonst nicht so vergesslich!

Ich sah mich noch mal um, auf der Suche nach irgendetwas, das mir vielleicht irgendwie bekannt vorkam und von dem ich wusste, dass es auf dem Weg zum Hotel lag, doch alles was ich sah, waren entweder flüchtende Leute, denen ich immer wieder ausweichen musste, oder sich im Wind biegende Palmen, deren riesige Blätter vereinzelt über die Straßen fegten.

Ich erkannte mit jeder Sekunde, in der der Orkan stärker wurde, dass es wohl besser war, _irgendwohin _zu gehen und zu hoffen, dass es der richtige Weg war, als hier bewegungslos herumzustehen und zu warten, bis mich jemand rettete. Denn das würde bestimmt nicht geschehen! Harry Potter rettete zwar sonst immer alles und jeden, aber ich hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass er mir zufällig über den Weg laufen würde, und schließlich kam ich ja wohl auch gut ohne ihn zurecht!

Mann, ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass wir nicht so weit gegangen waren.

Ich lief die Straße, auf der ich mich befand und von der ich mir sicher war, dass sie mich näher an mein Ziel führte, entlang. Während ich mich wieder an den Weg erinnerte, hatte ich das Gefühl, dass Laufen bei Sturm nie so anstrengend war wie jetzt.

Es blitzte und donnerte ununterbrochen, während der Wind mit Regen vermischt mir ins Gesicht peitschte und mich ziemlich erfolgreich daran hinderte, den ganzen Weg lang die Augen offen zu halten.

Nach schier endlosen Minuten kam ich endlich vor unserer Unterkunft an. Ha! Nichts und niemand hindert einen Malfoy daran, seine Ziele zu erreichen, erst recht nicht das Abhandenkommen eines schwarz-weißen Stück Papiers mit einem roten Kreuz und... Ach, lassen wir das.

Ich erreichte die Eingangstür und begab mich klitschnass zum Aufzug. Nicht einmal _der_ würde mich an einem heißen Bad hindern, da war ich mir relativ sicher.

Endlich stand ich vor unserer Zimmertür und schloss sie auf. Während ich sie wieder schloss, rief ich einmal „Hallo?" durch den Raum, ehe ich mich meiner durchgeweichten Schuhe entledigte und unterwegs zum Schlafzimmer meine ebenso feuchten Socken auszog.

Kurz vor besagter Tür angekommen wurde diese geöffnet. Als Potter mich erblickte, kam er sofort auf mich zugestürmt und umarmte mich ebenso stürmisch. „Draco, da bist du ja! Ich hab schon angefangen, mir Sorgen zu machen."

„Hör auf, Potter! Du erdrückst mich!", quetschte ich unter seinem Klammergriff hervor. Ich schob ihn an den Schultern von mir weg und bemerkte nebenbei, dass seine Haare, noch zerzauster als sonst, wohl das Werk eines Handtuchs, noch fast genauso nass waren wie meine und er nur noch seine Hose anhatte. Musste wohl auch vor kurzem zurückgekommen sein. Sein Oberkörper war nackt. Ein netter Anblick, muss ich schon sagen.

„'Tschuldigung", sagte er und ging etwas auf Abstand.

„Ich hab mir Sorgen um dich gemacht."

„Wieso?", wollte ich wissen und betrachtete ihn nebenbei von oben bis unten.

„Na ja, du warst ganz allein draußen bei dem Wetter. Ich mein, es hätte ja auch was passieren können und du warst so lange noch weg."

„Ja, tut mir ja auch Leid, aber mein Stadtplan ist abhanden gekommen", erklärte ich, „Und da dauerte es eben etwas länger, mich in da unten zurecht zu finden."

„Weggeflogen oder was?"

„Nein, gestohlen", sagte ich sarkastisch. „Natürlich weggeflogen!"

Er grinste mich nur belustigt an.

„Hast du etwa eben gemeint, dass ich allein da draußen in der großen, weiten Welt verloren wäre? Vielen Dank dafür, du Superheld", sagte ich dann und sah ihn böse an. Dass der sich überhaupt traute, so was zu sagen! Unglaublich.

Und wieder grinste er, diesmal anzüglich. Was kommt denn jetzt?, fragte ich mich.

Er kam ohne zu antworten wieder auf mich zu und griff nach dem unteren Saum meines Shirts, ehe er es mir über den Kopf zog und grinsend meinte: „Wir wollen ja nicht, dass du dich erkältest."

Ja klar, hätte mir ja auch denken können, dass er mich eher auszieht, weil er um meine Gesundheit besorgt ist, und nicht, weil er total scharf auf mich und meinen Adonis-Körper war. Was für eine Niederlage...

Ich hob belustigt eine Augenbraue und fragte: „Seit wann so fürsorglich?"

„Seit heute?", antwortete er und ging mit meinem Shirt ins Badezimmer.

Ich ging um das Bett herum und zog die Vorhänge zu. Es musste ja nicht jeder unsere private ‚Strippshow' sehen.

Dann befreite ich mich von meiner durchweichten und schwer gewordenen Hose und folgte Potter ins Badezimmer, um meine Hose dort im Waschbecken oder Dusche oder wo auch immer zwischenzulagern.

Harry kam mir nur mit Boxershorts bekleidet entgegen und ging dann zum Schrank, um sich frische Kleidung herauszuholen.

Ich betrat das Bad und schmiss meine nassen Sachen zu den restlichen Kleidungsstücken, die schon in der Dusche lagen. Als nächstes galt meine Aufmerksamkeit dem Spiegel. Ich sah echt aus wie frisch aus dem Bett gefallen! Meine Haare waren die reinste Verwüstung! Na ja, bei _dem_ Sturm war es ja auch kein Wunder.

Plötzlich tauchte Potter wieder hinter mir auf und meinte, während er mich gespielt kritisch beäugte: „Deine Haare sahen aber auch schon mal besser aus."

„Das musst _du_ gerade sagen." Ich versuchte weiterhin, Ordnung zu schaffen.

Er antwortete nicht, sondern fing an, mit seinen Händen durch meine Haare zu fahren und sie wieder einigermaßen zu richten. Normalerweise hätte ich ihm das nicht durchgehen lassen, aber was sollte ich machen? Ich schloss die Augen, ließ meine Arme sinken und genoss seine Hände einfach.

Nach ein paar Sekunden war es schon vorbei und ich öffnete meine Augen wieder.

„So, müsste gehen", meinte Harry, während er noch einige Male an meinen Haaren herumzupfte.

Ich überprüfte sein Werk im Spiegel und befand, dass er doch mehr verborgene Talente besaß, als ich dachte. Ich hätte es in so kurzer Zeit nicht besser hinkriegen können.

„Müssen nur noch trocknen", setzte er hinterher und verließ den Raum, bevor ich noch etwas erwidern konnte.

Als es kurz vor sieben war, gingen wir runter zum Abendessen. Ich vermied es vorsorglich, mich neben Blaise zu setzen, da er immer noch angesäuert aussah, als ich begrüßen wollte. So setzte ich mich neben Severus.

Dumbledore war übrigens irgendwann am Nachmittag wieder abgereist, wie wir später erfuhren. Irgendwelche Probleme in Hogwarts angeblich. Mir war es jedenfalls recht.

Nachdem wir fast alle fertig waren, erhob sich Professor McGonagall und teilte uns mit, dass für den morgigen Tag nichts geplant sei und wir uns auf dem Gelände umsehen könnten, uns jedoch „bei eventuellen Stadtbesuchen abmelden sollten". Wir würden uns erst wieder am Abend beim Essen sehen und konnten demnach endlich einmal ausschlafen, was mir durchaus gefiel. Auch von den anderen Möchtegern-Zauberern wurde diese Mitteilung freudig aufgenommen; manche freuten sich sogar wie die Irren und kamen nicht umhin, McGonagall wegen dieses brillanten Einfalls zu applaudieren. Man konnte es echt übertreiben. Aber was erwartete man von Longbottom und seinen Freunden? Unser Vorzeige-Gryffindor Harry Potter hielt sich jedoch mit Applaus zurück. Anscheinend gab es doch noch Ausnahmen in diesem Gebiet. Wie heißt es nicht so schön: Wunder gibt es immer wieder.

Auch Weasley machte einen erfreuten Eindruck, wenn man mal die giftigen Blicke, die er mir zuwarf, ignorierte. Zwar nicht giftiger als sonst, aber doch... Ich staunte immer wieder. Granger saß so weit wie möglich weg von ihm, am Ende des Tisches neben Brown und Patil. Das war also der Grund für Weasleys außerordentlich schlechte Laune.

„Weißt du, was mit Weasley und Granger los ist?", flüsterte mir plötzlich eine viel zu bekannte, zuckersüße Stimme zu.

Pansy.

Ich hatte überhaupt nicht mitbekommen, wie sie sich neben mich gesetzt hatte. Aber ich war froh darüber, dass ich einmal fast das ganze Abendessen ohne ihre Kommentare auskommen konnte, was eher selten vorkam. Nein, wenn ich mich recht erinnerte, war es das zweite Mal.

Beim ersten Mal hatte ich ihr gesteckt, was ich von ihr hielt, und sie hatte sich darauf beschränkt, beleidigt neben mir zu sitzen und zu schmollen. Doch jetzt war das nicht der Grund

Ich lehnte mich etwas nach vorne, um sehen zu können, wer für mein seelisches Wohl gesorgt hatte. Millicent Bulstrode natürlich. Wer auch sonst? Immer wieder für etwas gut. Manchmal unterschätzte ich die Gute wirklich.

„Ach, kleine Ehekrise", antwortete ich beiläufig und sie fing an, ihren hässlichen Mund zu einem Grinsen zu verzerren. Jedenfalls sollte es das darstellen, aber es misslang ihr wie üblich. Ich mühte mir ebenfalls ein Grinsen ab, was dagegen eher wegen ihres eigenen zustande kam, und hoffte, dass wir bald aufstehen konnten.

Dann endlich standen auch McGonagall und Severus auf und wir folgten ihrem Beispiel.

Während ich wie alle anderen mit meinem Geschirr auf den Geschirrwagen neben der Tür zusteuerte, fand Weasel es besonders witzig, mich anzurempeln, sodass ich mein Besteck klirrend auf dem Boden aufschlagen sah und nebenbei auch noch gegen Vince taumelte, der zufällig neben mir stand. Okay, ich half ein wenig nach, aber das ist ja jetzt nicht so wichtig.

„Ey!", rief er schaukelnd, ehe er sein Gleichgewicht wiederfand und mich prüfend ansah.

„Weasley hat mich geschubst", sagte ich empört und sah mit Belustigung, wie Vince zu Weasley ging, mir sein Geschirr in den Arm legte und Weasley verdientermaßen mit der Wand bekannt machte. Dieser fiel krachend mit dem Rücken gegen diese und rutschte anschließend an ihr herunter. Sein Teller schlug unterdessen ungebremst auf dem Boden auf, der übrigens aus Fliesen bestand, und zerschellte dort in tausend Teile.

„Crabbe, was machen Sie da?! Sind sie noch ganz dicht?!", kreischte McGonagall schließlich, als sie wütend auf uns zustürmte.

„Professor, Weasley hat uns vorher auch geschubst!", versuchte Vince sich zu erklären.

Als ich sah, dass sie ihm nicht so recht glaubte, dass ihr lieber Gryffindor zu solchen Schandtaten bereit sei, musste ich einfach eingreifen. Wenn ich schon einmal die Gelegenheit hatte, Weasley eine reinzuwürgen, dann würde ich mir diese sicher nicht entgehen lassen.

„Es stimmt, Professor. Weasley hat mich zuvor ohne Grund mit voller Wuchte zur Seite geschubst, sodass ich dann gegen Vince geschleudert wurde. Weasley war richtig brutal, ohne Grund! Es ist alles Weasleys Schuld, Professor", antwortete ich wahrheitsgemäß. Nun stellte sich auch Snape zu uns und ich wurde mir meiner Sache immer sicherer. „Wenn Sie hier einen bestrafen wollen, dann Weasley. Ich habe ihm vorher nichts getan und er greift mich einfach so an! Stimmt doch, Weasley! Gib's zu! Und ich bin mir sicher, dass Vince nicht die Absicht hatte, ihm dermaßen wehzutun!"

Ich sah Vince an und er sagte schnell: „Ja, Professor. Ich... Das war gar nicht so schlimm. Weasley hat sich selbst so hart gegen die Wand geworfen."

Weasley wurde vor Wut rot im Gesicht und funkelte mich giftig an. Weasley zu ärgern war vorher noch nie so amüsant gewesen wie jetzt. Ich musste mich beherrschen, nicht gleich laut loszulachen.

„Malfoy, du kannst mich mal! Steck dir deine Anschuldigungen doch in den Arsch!", kreischte Weasel wutentbrannt und rauschte dann davon. Hui, dass er Temperament ohne Grenzen besaß, war mir ja schon immer klar, aber erst heute kamen diese gigantischen Ausmaße so richtig zum Vorschein.

McGonagall sah mich skeptisch an.

„Es ist wahr! So wahr ich hier stehe. Ich würde Sie doch nicht anlügen, oder, Professor?" Ich drehte mich erwartungsvoll zu unserem grandiosen Hauslehrer und Tränkemeister Severus Snape um.

„Ich glaube Ihnen, Mr Malfoy. Wir alle wissen ja, zu was Mr Weasley alles imstande ist, wenn er wütend ist, nicht wahr? So, und jetzt..." Er machte eine wegschiebende Handbewegung und in weniger als zehn Sekunden stand das ganze Geschirr auf seinem vorgesehenen Platz und ich mit ein paar anderen vor dem Fahrstuhl. Ich betrat jenen, unter anderem mit Harry, als Erster und ließ mich kaum zwei Minuten später erschöpft aufs Sofa fallen und verschränkte die Arme hinter meinem Kopf, während Harry abschloss, das Licht anmachte und erst einmal die Gardinen zuzog.

Ich beobachtete ihn träge aus den Augenwinkeln und er meinte mit dem Rücken zu mir, als er einen letzten Blick nach draußen warf: „Tut mir Leid wegen heute Nachmittag. Ist blöd gelaufen. Vielleicht hätte ich doch nicht Hermine hinterher rennen sollen." Dann drehte er sich um und kam auf mich zu.

„Was sollte die Show eben eigentlich schon wieder? Hättest du dich nicht _ein einziges Mal_ etwas zurückhalten können? Ich weiß ja, dass ihr euch hasst, aber das hätte echt nicht sein müssen."

„Was war eigentlich mit Weasley los? Wieso ist er auf mich so wütend?", lenkte ich ab und war wie immer erfolgreich.

Er seufzte und setzte sich ans andere Ende des Sofas.

„Wenn ich das so genau wüsste... Du hattest wohl einfach nur das Pech, seine Wut auf alles und jeden abzukriegen. Er ist einfach ziemlich am Boden im Moment. Ich glaube, er liebt Hermine wirklich, aber was das mit Zabini zu bedeuten hatte... Ich hab absolut keine Ahnung, was Ron die ganze Zeit mit dem getrieben hat."

Ich musste bei diesem Kommentar einfach grinsen.

„Aber ich versteh nicht, warum er jetzt sauer auf mich ist. Blaise, meine ich. Ich mein, es klang ja fast schon so, als ob er Weasley mit Granger verkuppeln wollte und sauer ist, weil er es anscheinend meinetwegen verbockt hat. Aber auf der anderen Seite knutscht er wie wild mit Weasley rum. Soll den mal einer verstehen", sagte ich und erhielt ein zustimmendes Schulternzucken von Harry.

„Das würde ich auch zu gerne mal wissen...", meinte er nachdenklich und legte sich so über die Couch, dass ich zur Seite rutschen musste, weil er mir einfach meinen ganzen Platz wegnahm.

„Rutsch mal 'n Stück."

„Mach dich nicht so breit, Potter. Hier sind auch noch andere Menschen außer dir", sagte ich schließlich, als es mir zu blöd wurde.

„Wieso, ist doch noch genug Platz für dich da, _Malfoy_", erwiderte er frech und ich fragte mich wirklich, was er nun schon wieder vorhatte.

„Wo denn bitteschön, Mister Oberschlau? Ich falle hier gleich nach hinten, aber das scheint Eure Hoheit ja nicht zu bemerken", erwiderte ich schnippisch und versuchte, seine Füße mit meinen wegzuschieben. Er allerdings sträubte sich dagegen.

Plötzlich richtete er sich auf, griff nach meinen Armen und zog mich auf sich. Wohl etwas zu kraftvoll.

„Du bist schwer", erkannte er wirklich meisterhaft und keuchte leicht. Haben wir schnell mal einen Pokal für unseren Blitzmerker zur Hand? Nein? Schade... Ach ja, ich war natürlich ein wenig beleidigt. Da ackert man sich sein Leben lang ab, nur um so eine Traumfigur zu bekommen, und dann so was!

„Aber immerhin hast du jetzt Platz."

„Tja, mit Changs Fliegengewicht kann ich leider nicht dienen, tut mir Leid", erwiderte ich und erhob mich etwas, um ihn Luft holen zu lassen. „Das hättest du dir vorher überlegen müssen, bevor du dich auf einen Kerl eingelassen hast", setzte ich hinterher und lachte leicht wegen seines erleichterten Gesichtsausdrucks.

„Tja, da hast du wohl Recht. Jetzt hab ich den Salat", antwortete er scherzend. Auch ich konnte mir ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Dann nahm sein Gesicht wieder ernstere Züge an und er schloss langsam die Augen, während er seine Arme um seinen Nacken schlang und mich wieder auf sich zog.

Dann legte ich seine Brille schnell zur Seite und freute mich auf den angenehmen Teil des Abends.

Als ich seine Lippen auf meinen spürte, schloss ich ebenfalls meine Augen. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Harry Potter so ein guter Küsser war, und noch weniger, dass ich einer derjenigen sein würde, die dieses Talent würden auskosten können.

Ich vergrub meine Hände in seinen wundervollen, widerspenstigen, schwarzen Haaren.

Schließlich öffnete er seinen Mund strich mit seiner Zunge über meine Lippen, die ich nur zu bereitwillig öffnete, um ihn meinerseits mit meiner Zunge zu begrüßen. Hatte ich schon erwähnt, dass er ein großartiger Küsser ist?

Es war ein großartiges Gefühl, von dem berühmten Harry Potter geküsst zu werden. Hätte ich schon viel früher seine Vorzüge entdeckt, hätten wir uns nicht vor Wut auf dem Boden geprügelt, sondern mit Sicherheit ganz andere Dinge dort miteinander angestellt. Okay, genug jetzt von diesen schweinischen Gedanken. Zurück zum Sofa.

Während unsere Zungen miteinander beschäftigt waren, fanden seine Hände zum Saum meines schwarzen Sweatshirts. Ganz langsam schob er es erregend langsam hoch. Erst einen Zentimeter, dann zwei Zentimeter, dann drei...

„Harry? Ich bin's, Ron. Mach mal auf!", kam es gedämpft von Weasley. Er klopfte nun ungeduldig.

Ich hatte in diesem Moment einen wirklich sehr guten Grund, ihn einfach schnell zu erwürgen. Musste dieses Weasel ausgerechnet jetzt kommen?

Ich löste mich widerwillig von Harry und sah ihn angesäuert an.

„Weasel-Bee will was von dir", sagte ich genervt und richtete mich auf.

„Harry! Ich weiß, dass du da drin bist!"

Ich schwang ein Bein von ihm herunter, doch er hielt mich fest. „Warte kurz, er geht gleich wieder", sagte er. „Hoffe ich jedenfalls..."

Es klopfte erneut.

„Das hat doch keinen Sinn. Der wird nicht eher Ruhe geben, bis er mit dir gesprochen hat", antwortete ich und stieg von ihm herunter, richtete mein schwarzes Kapuzen-Shirt wieder.

Er seufzte ebenfalls genervt und erhob sich.

„Wart mal", murmelte ich und er hielt an, woraufhin ich noch einmal durch seine Haare fuhr, um sie nicht ganz so verwuschelt aussehen zu lassen. Gegen sein gerötetes Gesicht konnte ich dagegen leider nichts tun. Ich konnte ja Vieles, aber _das_ konnte ich selbst ohne meinen Zauberstab nicht.

„Ich komme schon!", rief er Weasley entgegen.

„Okay", meinte ich und verzog mich ins Schlafzimmer. Ich hörte noch, wie er die Tür öffnete und Weasley schon verzweifelt vor sich hin quiekend herein ließ. Dann schloss ich die Schlafzimmertür und ließ mich aufs weiche Bett fallen.

Ziemlich deutlich und laut hörte ich ein „Ist dieses widerliche Arschloch von Malfoy da drinnen?!" von Weasley und wollte mich schon erheben, um ihm einen gehörigen Tritt in seine Weichteile zu verpassen, entschied mich aber dagegen, als ich Harrys Stimme hörte, die mich gebührend verteidigte: „Hör auf, so über ihn zu reden, Ron. Du allein bist an deiner Situation Schuld!"

Es blitzte und donnerte noch immer und der Regen prasselte ebenfalls noch immer gegen die Scheibe. Ich zog die Gardinen zu und schmiss mich wieder vorwärts aufs Bett. Immer wieder wurde das sonst dunkle Zimmer kurz von einem Blitz aufgehellt, kurz danach folgte ein Grollen. Diese Nacht würde ich wohl nicht gut schlafen können.

Trotzdem schloss ich die Augen und hörte nur noch leise Weasleys hysterisches Gekreische und Geschimpfe. Und nach einer knappen Stunde, wie mir der Wecker mitteilte, verschwand er zum Glück auch wieder.

Tbc..


	13. Verborgene Talente

Hoi, Leutz! Ja, da bin ich mal wieder, obwohl ich wegen der wenigen Reviews echt überlegt hab, ob es sich eigentlich lohnt. Na ja, aber da ich jagerade wieder zwei Kapitel fertig hab, wollte ich dieses hier loswerden. Wenn ihr mir ein paar Reviews schreibt - bitte tut das! -, kommt das nächste Kapitel auch bald. Ist ja schon fertig. Es liegt also bei euch.

Aber ich möchte mich noch schnell bei GinWeasley und Yvi für ihre Reviews bedanken. Dankeschön! >umknuddel 

Kapitel 13: Verborgene Talente

Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich grob aus meinem bis dahin sehr erholsamen Schlaf gerissen. Ich öffnete blinzelnd die Augen und spürte ein erhebliches Gewicht auf meinen Beinen.

„Guten Morgen", sagte Harry und drückte mir einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen.

Er sah mich breit lächelnd an und ich murmelte: „Der wäre besser, wenn du mich nicht so früh geweckt hättest."

„Charmant wie immer", seufzte er und ich bemerkte das Tablett mit wunderbar angerichtetem Frühstück auf meinem Schoß.

„Oh, Frühstück", murmelte ich verschlafen, richtete mich langsam auf und streckte mich ausgiebig.

Harry kroch von mir herunter und stellte das silberne Tablett auf der Mitte des Bettes ab.

„Hast du Hunger?", fragte er und nahm sich ein Brötchen.

„Wie spät ist es?", fragte ich gähnend zurück.

„Ist das nicht egal?", kam es zurück.

„Kannst du mal aufhören, immer mit einer Gegenfrage zu antworten?", meinte ich genervt.

„Wer hat denn damit angefangen?", fragte er sehr amüsiert.

„Idiot", murmelte ich und beschloss, nicht weiter darauf einzugehen. Dann fing er an zu lachen.

„Halb elf", antwortete er schließlich, als er sich wieder gefangen hatte, aber immer noch grinste.

Ich nickte und griff nach einem Croissant.

„Wo hast du das her?"

„Hab' bei der Rezeption angerufen und was bestellt. Da hinten liegt so 'ne Karte, wo alles Mögliche drauf steht. Eben auch Frühstück. Ganz netter Service, oder?", erklärte er und biss in sein Marmeladenbrötchen.

„Sehr", sagte ich gelangweilt und bestrich mein Croissant ebenfalls mit Marmelade, Pfirsichmarmelade, um genau zu sein.

„Morgenmuffel", murmelte er eher zu sich selbst.

„Bitte was?", fragte ich deshalb.

Er schüttelte bloß den Kopf. „Ach nichts."

„Das will ich dir auch geraten haben", erwiderte ich.

Er schüttelte nur amüsiert den Kopf.

Als ich in mein Frühstück biss, bemerkte ich, dass Harry wohl noch auf etwas wartete. Er sah mich intensiv an.

„Was?", sagte ich, während ich kaute.

Dann fiel es mir wieder ein. Wie konnte ich nur vergessen, ihn für seine herausragenden Taten zu loben? Wie dumm von mir.

„Danke", sagte ich übertrieben freundlich, um endlich in Ruhe essen zu können.. „Lieb von dir."

Darauf schien er gewartet zu haben und wandte sich zufrieden wieder seinem Frühstück zu.

„Was war eigentlich mit Weasley gestern Abend los? Dieses Gekreische war ja fast nicht mehr auszuhalten", meinte ich und erhielt nicht unbedingt die Antwort, die ich als Malfoy gewohnt warf zu erhalten.

„Ich denke, du hältst dich da am besten erst mal raus, okay? Das geht dich nun wirklich nicht viel an."

Na vielen Dank auch für ihr Vertrauen, Mister!, dachte ich.

„Jetzt guck nicht so beleidigt, Dray. Das geht dich doch wohl wirklich nicht viel an oder meinst du, Ron würde auch von sich aus zu dir kommen und dir alles erzählen, was ihn bedrückt? Hm?"

„Bedrückt ist ja noch harmlos ausgedrückt... So, wie der drauf war. Tja, dann kann ich wohl auch nicht helfen", antwortete ich seufzend.

„Sicher, als ob du das vorgehabt hättest", erwiderte er spöttisch.

„Okay, du hast Recht. Ich werde wohl nie Mitleid für Weasley aufbringen können. Dafür ist er dann doch viel zu armselig."

Als Antwort erhielt ich einen Schlag auf meinen Oberarm. So eine Frechheit!

„Ey?! Wofür war das denn jetzt?", wollte ich irritiert wissen und war drauf und dran, „zurückzuschlagen".

„Beleidige meine Freunde noch ein einziges Mal in meiner Gegenwart und du kannst das _uns_ vergessen. Wenigstens bei mir könntest du dich einmal zusammenreißen. Meinst du, du kriegst das hin?" Er sah mich tadelnd an. Man konnte sich aber echt auch anstellen.

„Das geht auch weniger brutal, okay? Ich hab keine Lust, am Ende mit Tausenden blauen Flecken zurückzukommen", erwiderte ich ärgerlich.

„Hauptsache du hast es dann geschnallt."

Huch, was war denn jetzt los? Nichts mehr zu sehen vom lieben Gryffindor, der die Welt vor allem Bösen rettete. Richtig unheimlich.

„Jetzt komm mal wieder runter, Potter. Ich sag nur, was ich denke. Wenn du damit nicht klarkommst, dann ist das nicht meine Schuld!"

Gefrustet biss ich wieder in mein Croissant und den Rest des Frühstücks wechselten wir kein einziges Wort miteinander. Aber wie ich es nicht anders erwartet hatte, beschränkte sich diese Eiszeit aufs Frühstück.

„Tut mir Leid wegen eben. Lass uns das einfach vergessen, ja?", meinte Harry schließlich, während er das Tablett auf den Nachttisch stellte. Dann setzte er sich genau vor mich aufs Bett, sodass wir uns gegenübersaßen.

Ich sagte eine Weile gar nichts und sah ihn bloß prüfend an.

„Bitte."

Ich seufzte und konnte ihm einfach nicht mehr böse sein. Ich konnte ihm einfach nicht widerstehen und beugte mich zu ihm vor.

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest...", murmelte ich lächelnd – was mich schon etwas erschreckte, denn seit wann lächelte ich? -, ehe sich unsere Lippen zu einem sanften Kuss trafen und ich spüren konnte, wie er ebenfalls lächelte..

Dann schob er mich von sich und meinte ein Grinsen zwanghaft unterdrückend: „Und jetzt ab ins Bad, Zähneputzen."

Ja, da musste ich ihm ausnahmsweise Recht geben. Küsse waren eindeutig besser mit frisch geputzten Zähnen als ohne.

„Wenn du mich vorhin nicht abgelenkt hättest, wäre das schon längst geschehen", antwortete ich schief grinsend.

„Ja ja, nächstes Mal erinnere ich dich vorher dran."

Und dann verschwand ich im Bad, und eine ausgiebige Dusche zu nehmen, mir die Zähne zu putzen und aufs Klo zu gehen.

Eine halbe Stunde später ging ich nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften zum Schrank im Schlafzimmer und kramte frische Sachen hervor. Dieses Mal nahm ich eine kurze Hose, da ich schon vom Fenster aus sehen konnte, dass dieser Tag definitiv heiß werden würde.

Harry derweil saß fertig angezogen auf dem Bett und beobachtete mich aufmerksam, während ich mich anzog. Ich hatte meinen Spaß daran, ihn ein wenig mit meiner kleinen Show zu quälen. Er kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum und musste immer wieder tief durchatmen. Sehr, wirklich _sehr_ zu seinem Missfallen jedoch bewegte ich mein Handtuch nicht eher von seinem Fleck, bevor ich wenigstens meine Boxershorts anhatte.

Ich konnte mir ein freches Grinsen einfach nicht verkneifen, bei diesem Anblick.

„Du bist so fies", murmelte er, als ich den letzten Knopf meines grünen Hemdes zugeknöpft hatte.

„Ich hab dir ja nicht angeboten, zuzusehen, wie ich mich anziehe... Und außerdem will ich _dann_ auch meinen Spaß."

„Ja, auf Kosten anderer", grummelte er und erhob sich vom Bett.

„Du willst doch jetzt nicht etwa anfangen zu schmollen, oder?", meinte ich und rang mir einen sorgvollen Blick ab, der mich kurz danach jedoch zum Lachen brachte.

„Lachst du mich jetzt etwa aus?", fragte er und stemmte seine Hände in die Hüften, was mich nur dazu veranlasste, noch weiter zu lachen.

Als ich mich soweit wieder im Griff hatte – obwohl ich sagen muss, dass ich mich _immer_ im Griff habe! - , antwortete ich fest: „Nein."

Er zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch und sagte: „Na _du_ musst es ja wissen."

Dann hatte er vor, das Zimmer zu verlassen, was ich jedoch nicht zuließ.

„Hier geblieben", befahl ich und hinderte ihn mit einem Arm um seine Hüften an der Flucht.

„Was noch?", fragte er genervt.

„Du willst wirklich schon gehen?" Die Frage war eigentlich total unnötig, denn keine zwei Sekunden später hatte er seine Arme um meinen Nacken gelegt und murmelte „Überredet...", bevor wir in einem langen Kuss versanken.

Langsam schob ich ihn zum Bett, wo er sich kaum später hinsetzte und mit mir in eine liegende Position brachte. Den Kuss unterbrachen wir nur kurz.

Ich stützte mich mit den Armen links und rechts von ihm auf der weichen Decke ab und hatte gar nicht erst die Zeit, meine Gedanken zu sammeln. Schon vertiefte er den Kuss, während seine Hände mich noch näher an ihn zogen. Dann bahnte sich seine überaus talentierte Zunge ihren Weg in meinen Mund und er drängte seinen spürbar erregten Körper an meinen nicht minder erregten. Es war einfach atemberaubend und wenn uns jetzt _irgendwer_ stören würde, wäre ich bereit, zu töten.

Und auf einmal war ich mir bewusst, wie unnötig es heute morgen war, die ganze Zeit in meine Haarpflege zu investieren. Überhaupt war alles nach dem Frühstück total unnötig gewesen.

Er befreite mich wieder von meinem Hemd und warf es achtlos auf den Boden. Dann rollte er uns herum und brach unseren leidenschaftlichen Kuss ab, bevor er seine Zunge auf meinen erhitzten Körper senkte und seine Hände ungeduldig an meinem Hosenknopf nestelten.

... Und was für verborgene Talente, dachte ich noch, bevor sich mein Verstand für die nächste Zeit verabschiedete...

- - -

Er lag an mich gekuschelt, die Decke über unsere nackten, verschwitzten Körper gelegt, als er das erste vernünftige Wort sagte, lange Zeit, nachdem sich unser Herzschlag wieder einigermaßen normalisiert hatte: „Das war..."

„... atemberaubend", endete ich, da er vergeblich nach Worten suchte.

„Ja, das war es", flüsterte er daraufhin abwesend.

Na sicher war es das! Schließlich war ich es doch auch gewesen, der ihm gezeigt hatte, was es hieß, von einem Malfoy, noch dazu von _mir_, genommen zu werden. Das war eben nicht einfach nur_ gut_.

Dann sah ich auf die Uhr.

„Komm, lass uns aufstehen, es ist schon fast halb eins", murmelte ich und befreite mich aus seiner Umklammerung.

„Ach komm schon, 'n bisschen noch", grummelte Harry und ich erwiderte schmunzelnd: „Los jetzt, wir können noch den ganzen Abend im Bett verbringen... Ich fürchte, ich muss schon wieder duschen. Kommst du mit?"

Dann erhob auch er sich langsam und folgte mir ins Bad, wo wir gemeinsam duschten.

Während wir uns anzogen, fragte er plötzlich: „Und was machen wir jetzt?"

„Hm, wir könnten uns ja hier mal umsehen. Ich bin mir sicher, hier gibt's auch irgendwo einen Pool oder so etwas", erwiderte ich und erhielt ein zustimmendes Nicken.

„Aber ich denke, wir sollten etwas...", fing er an.

„Aufpassen, schon klar", endete ich schließlich.

„Ja, oder was meinst du?"

„Hm", meinte ich und nickte.

„Okay." Damit verließ er das Schlafzimmer und ich folgte ihm.

„Ist doch auch mal ganz witzig, so ein Versteckspiel", sagte ich, als wir vor der Tür standen.

Er lächelte mich an und zog mich daraufhin zu einem kurzen Kuss heran. „Vielleicht hast du Recht", fügte er hinzu und öffnete damit die Tür.

„Ich will gar nicht wissen, was Ron macht, wenn er davon erfährt..."

Als wir in der Lobby angekommen waren, kamen uns Brown und Patil entgegen. Auch das noch! Die größten Tratschtanten, die Hogwarts zu bieten hatten.

_Potter und Malfoy in trauter Zweisamkeit gesichtet – Das neue Traumpaar?_

Auf solche Schlagzeilen konnte ich getrost verzichten. Offenbar dachte Harry ähnlich.

„Du bist echt das Letzte, Malfoy!", rief er mir zu, während er mich wütend anfunkelte, die Hände zu Fäusten ballte und die zwei Hexen an uns vorbei gingen.

„Musst du gerade sagen, Potter!", giftete ich zurück.

Brown und Patil musterten uns neugierig, gingen dann jedoch mit einem Schulterzucken weiter. Als sie das Gebäude durch den Haupteingang verlassen hatten, sahen wir uns kurz um und als wir uns sicher waren, dass uns keiner sah, brachen wir in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Mein Gott... also wenn sie das... nicht geschluckt haben, ... dann weiß ich es auch nicht", sagte Harry, wobei er vor Lachen immer wieder tief Luft holen musste.

„Ich denke, wir werden noch viel Spaß haben", bemerkte ich mit einem Grinsen. Dann fiel mir die große Doppeltür, weiß gestrichen und fast nur aus Glas, umringt von vielen Fenstern auf.

„Lass uns mal da raus gehen", schlug ich vor und genau das taten wir dann auch.

Die Sonne schien, es war sehr heiß und keine Wolke war am Himmel zu sehen. Das war das erste, was mir auffiel. Vor uns erstreckte sich eine atemberaubende Pool-Landschaft mit Palmen an jeder Ecke und weiß gepflasterten Steinwegen. Dahinter konnte man das Meer erkennen. Trotz der Treppe, die vor uns hinunterführte, war alles noch ziemlich hoch oben gebaut, wenn man das Meer im Vergleich dazu betrachtete.

„Wow...", ertönte es neben mir.

Langsam schritt ich die weiße Steintreppe hinunter und sah mich um. Rechts von mir war eine Art Park angelegt - mit viel Rasen, Palmen, sonstigen Pflanzen, viel Schatten und wenig Wegen. Traumhaft war hier das einzig treffende Wort.

„Ron und Hermine haben mich gesehen. Ich gehe wohl besser mal zu ihnen", teilte Harry mir mit und ging zu ihnen zu den Liegen am gigantischen Pool.

Na schön, dann bin ich wohl wieder alleine, dachte ich verbittert.

„Hey, Draco!", rief Pansy auf einmal. Ich sah mich um und erblickte sie schließlich mehrere Meter vor mir auf dem Weg. Sie trug einen grünen Bikini, der mehr zeigte, als er verdeckte, was nicht unbedingt ein Vorteil bei ihr war, ein graues Tuch um die Hüften geschnallt, das ihr Aussehen wieder um einiges verbesserte, und eine dunkle Sonnenbrille, die ausnahmsweise einmal gut an ihr aussah.

Sie winkte mir zu. Na ja, wenigstens etwas, dachte ich seufzend.

Dann kam sie auf mich zu gelaufen und hakte sich bei mir unter.

„Kommst du mit zum Pool?", fragte sie und strahlte mich förmlich an.

„Okay", sagte ich.

Dort angekommen führte sie mich zu ihrer Liege, die durch ihr pinkfarbenes Handtuch gekennzeichnet war. „Setz dich doch", bot sie mir an und ließ sich ihrerseits darauf nieder.

Ich setzte mich ans Ende der Liege und sah mich nochmals um. Unter den vielen Muggeln erkannte ich von weitem Vince und Greg, die nun wirklich nicht zu übersehen waren, und Blaise, der neben Nott am Beckenrand im Wasser schwamm und sich mit diesem anscheinend bestens unterhielt. Vielleicht sollte ich mich nachher einfach mal mit Theo auseinandersetzen.

„Ist es nicht wunderschön hier", schwärmte Pansy entzückt.

„Hm-hm", antwortete ich.

„Sag mal, ist dir nicht warm? Zieh doch dein Hemd mal aus, du musst doch schwitzen", meinte sie schließlich, als sie sich mit ihrem Strohhut Luft zufächerte.

„Jetzt wo du's sagst." Schnell zog ich mir mein Hemd über den Kopf und legte es über die Lehne.

„Was ist eigentlich mit dir und Zabini los? Habt ihr euch gestritten oder so?", fragte sie beiläufig.

„Könnte man so sagen. Und irgendwie komm ich auch gar nicht mehr so richtig an ihn ran."

„Hm, versteh ich. Ähm, soll ich vielleicht mal...?", bot sie mir an.

„Ich dachte, du hältst nichts von ihm?", entgegnete ich mit erhobener Augenbraue.

„Na ja, weißt du... Für dich freunde ich mich sogar mit ihm an."

„Ach... Aber du könntest tatsächlich mal mit ihm sprechen und dann so ganz nebenbei..."

„... ihn umstimmen und so. Ja, kann ich machen. Aber dafür müsste ich erst einmal wissen, _warum_ ihr euch gezofft habt."

„Na ja, _gezofft_ kann man das nicht nennen. Ich weiß auch nicht, was für ein Problem er auf einmal hat. Also das war so..." Ich erzählte ihr die ganze Sache, veränderte es aber ein bisschen, sodass Harry ganz _zufällig_ plötzlich neben mir stand und sie schluckte es bereitwillig.

„Wer hätte das gedacht... Weasley wird zum Verräter... Na ja, Zabini auch..." sich lachte boshaft.

„Also, redest du mit ihm?"

„Ja, mach... ich... Hey, guck mal da! Der geht zu Granger und Weasley und Narbengesicht! Das gibt's ja nicht! Und schau dir mal an, wie fröhlich die sind!" Sie zeigte auf die vier. Schnell drehte ich meinen Kopf zu ihnen um und sah es auch. Das gab's ja nicht! Das war ja... Deshalb hatte er sich so aufgeregt! Ich war wirklich sprachlos und das sollte schon etwas heißen...

Tbc...

Reviewt bitte! Sonst ist das so deprimierend...


	14. Ausbrüche

Hallo ihr Lieben!

Oh Gott, ich war überwältigt! Auf einmal quillt mein Postfach förmlich über! Okay, das war übertrieben, aber ich hab mich wahnsinnig über eure Reviews gefreut. Tut mir Leid, dass ich es trotzdem nicht ganz so früh geschafft hab, aber ich wollte eigentlich noch die Hälfte des nächsten Kapitels vor der Veröffentlichung von diesem hier schaffen. Hat nicht ganz geklappt. Und wenn ich ehrlich bin, hab ich auch noch gewartet, bis ich mir sicher war, dass keine Reviews mehr ankommen. Also noch mal vielen Dank für euer positives Feedback! Unten stehen noch ein paar Antworten. Falls ich jemanden vergessen haben sollte, dann tu es mir sehr Leid und ich hoffe, ihr schreibt mir trotzdem weiterhin solche tollen Reviews. Das wäre fantastisch!

So, und jetzt weiter mit der Story.

* * *

Kapitel 14: Ausbrüche

Im nächsten Moment standen Granger und Weasel aufgebracht auf und liefen in verschiedene Richtungen davon. Hätte mich ja auch sehr gewundert, wenn der Haussegen jetzt wieder gerade gehangen hätte.

„_Fröhlich_ nennst du das, ja?" Ich schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.

„Na ja...", erwiderte Pansy und sah Weasley hinterher, der an uns vorbeigerauscht kam.

Ich sah wieder zu Blaise und Harry, die sich auf zwei Liegen gegenübersaßen, und ein sehr lebendiges Gespräch zu führen schienen, auch wenn mehr mit den Händen als mit den Stimmbändern kommuniziert wurde. Es sah einfach zu drollig aus.

„Ich möchte echt gerne mal wissen, warum der immer bei den Gryffindors rumhängt."

„Ja, das wüsste ich auch gern", stimmte ich ihr zu.

Nach einer Weile, in der ich glücklicherweise _nicht_ zugequatscht wurde, stand Pansy plötzlich auf und verkündete: „Ich geh ins Wasser. Kommst du mit?" Dann öffnete sie den Knoten ihres Tuches und ließ es elegant auf ihr Handtuch segeln. Auf diese Nahansicht hätte ich gut und gerne verzichten können.

Ich überlegte nicht lange und folgte ihr kurze Zeit später, da ich, vorausdenkend, wie ich war, schon meine Badeshorts angehabt hatte.

Wir stiegen ins Wasser und schwammen ein paar Meter, bis sie sich von mir verabschiedete mit der Begründung, dass sie dringend mit Millicent sprechen wolle, die gleich hier in der Nähe war. Endlich wieder alleine und sehr froh darüber schwamm ich zum Rand, in dessen unmittelbarer Nähe Blaise noch immer am verzweifeln war und Harry zutextete.

Ich beschloss, einige Zeit zu lauschen und hielt mich am Beckenrand fest. Entdeckt hatten sie mich noch nicht und es sah auch nicht so aus, als ob das in der nächsten Zeit noch passieren würde.

„Mann, du musst mir einfach helfen! Ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich noch machen soll! Irgendwie läuft das alles total schief!", jammerte Blaise und raufte sich die Haare.

„Ich kann aber auch nicht verstehen, was du dir dabei gedacht hast. Ich mein, du hättest wenigstens vorsichtiger sein sollen. Abgesehen davon wusstest du doch aber auch, was du Mine damit antust, oder nicht?", erklärte Harry und legte eine Hand auf Blaise' Knie.

Ich runzelte verwundert die Stirn. Wieso sollte ein Slytherin sich um eine Gryffindor, um Besserwisser-Granger, Sorgen machen? Okay, es gab Ausnahmen, aber davon sprechen wir jetzt nicht. Das klang ja fast schon nach Freundschaft und tiefstem Vertrauen! Uah, das war ja wirklich...! Wie gesagt: Es gab Ausnahmen.

Und überhaupt verstand ich nun gar nichts mehr. Er hätte wenigstens ehrlich zu mir sein können, bei dem, was ich mir jetzt einigermaßen zusammenreimen konnte, wenn er schon mein bester Freund war, oder mich wenigstens nicht so anlügen sollen. Der konnte noch was erleben! Ich musste wohl mal ein ernstes Wörtchen mit ihm reden, vorausgesetzt ich könnte mich ihm bis auf wenige Dezimeter nähern, ohne dass er mich beleidigen oder gar ignorieren würde. Das war alles so verfahren!

„Na ja, weißt du, daran hab ich eigentlich in dem Moment nicht gedacht und außerdem konnte ich ja nicht ahnen, dass sie plötzlich drei Meter vor mir steht, oder? Ich wusste ja nicht mal, _dass_ sie überhaupt da war! Ich..."

Hatte er jetzt etwa Schuldgefühle für Granger? _Die_ Granger, die sich immer und überall in den Mittelpunkt mit ihrem ach so tollen Wissen drängen musste, was ihn mindestens genauso störte wie mich – oder besser gesagt: gestört _hatte_? Seit wann hegte er Sympathie ihr gegenüber? _Der?_

Ganz zu schweigen von der Sache mit Weasley, die mindestens genauso schlimm war.

Ja gut, ich hatte was mit _Harry Potter_, aber _ich_ durfte das schließlich!

„Vielleicht sollten wir erst mal Gras über die Sache wachsen lassen und dann später noch mal darüber mit ihnen sprechen."

„Ja, vielleicht hast du... Malfoy! Belauschst du uns etwa?" Blaise sah mich mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzen und Wut an.

Ähm, ja. Scheiße. Musste der immer alles so plötzlich machen?

„Euer Gespräch war ja auch nicht zu überhören", verteidigte ich mich. Harry sah mich skeptisch an.

„Würdest du dann bitte die Güte besitzen und uns in Ruhe lassen? Verschwinde!", blaffte Blaise mich an.

„Ich denk gar nicht dran! Als ob du mir Befehle zu erteilen hast!"

Harry formte mit seinen Lippen ein „Draco, bitte!" und ich war kurz davor, mich erweichen zu lassen, als Blaise einfach aufstand und wütend davon stapfte. Damit hatte sich das Problem auch von selbst gelöst.

Harry seufzte und sah mich kurz an, ehe er es sich auf der Liege gemütlich machte.

„Was?", wollte ich wissen.

„Nichts..."

„Meine Güte, ihr habt's aber auch alle schwer"

„Fängst du schon wieder an?", meckerte er und erhob sich, um mich tadelnd anzusehen.

Ich vermied es, zu antworten, da mir ohnehin nichts Passendes eingefallen war und beschränkte mich darauf, ihn genauso anzusehen.

Dann wurde es ihm zu blöd und er legte sich wieder hin.

„Ich hab keine Lust auf Streit, okay?", ließ er verlauten und schloss demonstrativ die Augen.

„Schön, dann eben nicht! Wir sehen uns dann _heute Abend_!", erwiderte ich.

„Ach komm schon, Dray. Jetzt hör auf, hier rumzuzicken, okay?", meinte er sichtlich genervt.

„Erstens sollst du mich hier draußen nicht _Dray_ nennen", ich betonte diesen Namen sehr deutlich, „und zweitens zicke ich nicht rum!"

„Tust du doch und jetzt komm her, leg dich hier neben mich und entspann dich endlich mal, ja?"

Bevor ich überhaupt zu einer Reaktion fähig war, sagte er: „Und außerdem solltest du dich vielleicht mal mit Sonnenmilch eincremen, wenn du keinen Sonnenbrand kriegen willst. Hier." Er hielt mir die weiße Flasche vor, die anscheinend einem seiner Freunde gehörte und zuvor noch verlassen auf dem Boden stand.

Ich rollte mit den Augen, seufzte resignierend und stieg aus dem Wasser. „Du machst es einem immer wieder schwer, wirklich mal schlecht drauf zu sein."

„Danke für das Kompliment", erwiderte er grinsend und reichte mir die Flasche.

„Ähm..." Ich deutete auf Grangers verlassenes Laken.

„Das hat sie wohl vergessen", erklärte er mir äußerst intelligent.

„Das hab ich mir schon fast gedacht", antwortete ich.

„Ach, du willst, dass ich es wegräume, du verzogener, kleiner Balg?", meinte er scherzend.

„Ja, du Superheld", entgegnete ich ungeduldig.

„Mein Gott, jetzt lass doch mal diese lästigen Starallüren. Hermines Handtuch wird dich schon nicht umbringen."

„Das nennst du Starallüren? Da kennst du mich aber schlecht."

„Oh Hilfe, eine Diva!", rief er scherzend und nahm Grangers Handtuch dann an sich. Also, so sehr ich sie auch tolerierte - oder auch nicht -, aber auf Kontakt mit ihrem Handtuch konnte ich zu dem Zeitpunkt getrost verzichten.

„Ich bin eben so erzogen worden", verteidigte ich mich gespielt arrogant und begann damit, mich einzucremen.

Nachdem ich fertig war, stellte ich die Flasche zurück auf die Erde und genoss den Schatten der Bäume, der uns vor der brennenden Hitze der Sonne schützte.

Nach einiger Zeit öffnete ich gezwungenermaßen die Augen, als ich Grangers Stimme vernahm.

„Na sie mal einer an. Hast du ihm jetzt auch ne Gehirnwäsche verpasst, Malfoy?", zischte sie erzürnt.

„Mine, nicht so laut bitte", schaltete Harry sich jetzt ein.

„Harry, wie kannst du nur? Das hier ist Malfoy! Der Malfoy, der...!"

„Jetzt beruhige dich mal, Mine. Bitte. Er ist nicht hier, weil wir uns gerade nett unterhalten haben oder sonst was, sondern einfach nur um mich zu nerven! Oder denkst du", er senkte seine Lautstärke und beugte sich näher zu ihr rauf, „dass ich mich, nur weil ich dummerweise mit ihm ein Zimmer teilen muss, mit ihm anfreunde? Mine, das ist doch absurd."

„Potter hat Recht. Als ob ich mich mit einem von euch freuwillig abgeben würde. Schau, es ist eben nur diese Liege frei gewesen - "

„Sie war _nicht_ frei, falls dir das entgangen sein sollte", unterbrach sie mich.

„Anscheinend war sie das doch. Ich sehe kein Schild, wo drauf steht, dass sie dir allein gehört, oder du etwa? Muss dir doch auch auffallen, Granger. Sonst schnallst du doch auch immer alles sofort!"

„Malfoy, jetzt halt doch einfach mal deine Klappe!"

„Halt dich da raus, Potter!"

„Du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen, kapiert?" Er sah mich ziemlich wütend an und irgendwie bezweifelte ich, dass es nur gespielt war.

„Wieso prügelt ihr euch nicht gleich vor versammelter Mannschaft?", giftete Granger weiter, bevor sie sich ihr Handtuch schnappte, die Flasche mit der Sonnenmilch auflas und wieder in die Richtung verschwand, aus der sie, wie ich es annahm, gekommen war.

Nein, das war Grangers Sonnenmilch?!

„Jetzt reiß dich gefälligst mal zusammen, okay? Ich weiß ja nicht, wie's dir geht, aber ich würde hier schon gerne einen schönen Urlaub verbringen!"

„Ist ja gut, brauchst ja nicht gleich so ausfällig zu werden!", zischte ich zurück.

Beleidigt legte ich mich wieder hin und schloss die Augen in der Hoffnung, etwas Ruhe zu bekommen, soweit das bei dem Geräuschpegel überhaupt möglich war. Heute war Harry echt so anstrengend wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Mit der Zeit wechselte die Sonne ihren Standpunkt und ich konnte mich endlich richtig sonnen. Dann wurde es schlagartig dunkel. Ärgerlich öffnete ich die Augen, um zu sehen, wer das Pech hatte, an der falschen Stelle zu stehen.

Natürlich. Thomas, Finnigan und Longbottom.

„Harry?", fragte der _Meister _der Zaubertränke, Longbottom.

„Hm?", machte er, ohne dabei die Augen zu öffnen.

„Weißt du, wo Ron ist? Wir suchen ihn schon die ganze Zeit und ..."

„Longbottom, Finnigan und Thomas. Wie schön…", begrüßte ich sie äußerst genervt. „Wie wär's, wenn ihr mir nicht länger in der Sonne rumstehen würdet?"

„Halt die Klappe, Malfoy", erwiderte Finnigan nur seelenruhig, was sich nicht besonders gut auf meine Laune auswirkte.

„Entweder du gehst jetzt verdammt noch mal aus dem Weg oder ich wird dir mal zeigen, wie man sich zu benehmen hat!"

„Wieso auf einmal so mutig, Malfoy? Jetzt, wo doch keiner da ist, der dich beschützen kann, wie zum Beispiel deine beiden _besten Freunde_, die Erbsenhirne Crabbe und Goyle, hm?"

„Pass auf, was du sagst, oder deine hässliche Visage wird gleich noch hässlicher!", knurrte ich.

„Du glaubst doch nicht etwa im Ernst, dass so was wie du alleine gegen mich ankommt? Da lach ich doch drüber. Du weißt doch nicht mal, was du machen sollst, wenn deine Gorillas nicht dabei sind und dir Ratschläge dazu geben!"

Dann stand Potter auf und stellte sich zwischen uns.

„Jetzt reicht's aber! Hört auf mit diesem Mist! Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn du verschwindest, Malfoy, bevor noch was passiert!"

„Oh, der große Harry Potter muss wieder den Helden raushängen lassen! Ganz toll! Jetzt krieg ich aber Angst! Aber wisst ihr was? Ich geh wirklich lieber. Ich will ja nicht allzu lange mit Gryffindors gesehen werden", erwiderte ich und stürmte wütend an ihnen vorbei, wobei ich es mir nicht nehmen ließ, sie mir aus dem Weg zu schubsen.

Auf dem Weg zu Pansy, die wieder bei ihrer Liege war, rannte ich fast in Brown und Patil hinein, die bis dahin seelenruhig am Beckenrand entlang spaziert waren und dann kreischend ins Wasser fielen, als sie mir ausweichen wollten.

Ich beachtete es jedoch nicht weiter und ließ mich kurz darauf vor Wut kochend auf dem unteren Teil von Pansys Liege sinken, die mich daraufhin verwundert und besorgt ansah.

„Was'n los?"

„Ich hasse diese verblödeten Gryffindors!", war das einzige, zu dem ich im Moment fähig war.

„Ja ja, ich auch. Aber was ist denn passiert?"

„Die glauben einfach, sie wären die allergrößten und...!"

„Aber eben hast du dich doch noch blendend mit Potter unterhalten. Wieso? Ich mein, das ist Potter und –"

„Ja, ich weiß und ich habe keine Ahnung, was mich da geritten hat! Ich bereue es auch schon wieder", antwortete ich größtenteils wahrheitsgemäß.

„Kann es sein, dass es dir nicht gut geht? Du bist seit den letzten Tagen so komisch."

Pansy war schon immer eine gute Beobachterin gewesen, besonders bei mir. Sie kannte mich fast besser als sich selbst, was an sich schon erschreckend war. Aber sonderlich intelligent war sie nun auch wieder nicht. Nie gewesen.

„Ach, du weißt doch, dass ich mit Potter in dieses dämliche Zimmer gesteckt wurde. Ist eben nicht leicht, Potter die ganze Zeit ertragen zu müssen. Jammert die ganze Zeit rum und so..."

Ich machte eine kurze Pause und sah sie wehleidig an. „Der kann einem echt den ganzen Tag vermiesen. Ich bin ja so was von gestraft."

„O Draco, ich wusste ja nicht, dass er _so _schwierig ist! Vielleicht könnten wir ja Professor Snape fragen, ob er dir nicht ein anderes Zimmer geben kann. Ich bin mit meiner Zimmerpartnerin auch nicht besonders zufrieden. Na ja, vielleicht könnten wir ja..."

Sie ließ das Ende offen und ich konnte mir nur zu gut vorstellen, was in ihrem Kopf vorging.

„Ach, Pansy. Ist lieb von dir, aber ich denke, ich werde schon mit ihm fertig. Ist ja nicht so, als ob ich mich gegen Potter nicht wehren könnte. Ganz im Gegenteil... Ich habe sogar schon eine Idee, wie ich den Spieß einfach mal umdrehen könnte." Natürlich hatte ich keine Idee – warum denn auch? –, aber die Hauptsache war erst einmal, dass Pansy ihren Plan ganz schnell wieder vergaß. Tat sie dann auch.

„Hm... Okay. Du wirst es ihm schon zeigen, Dray. Mach Potter so richtig fertig!" Ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen war sie von diesem Plan wesentlich mehr angetan als von ihrem, bei dem sie mich und sie selbst in ein Zimmer stecken lassen wollte.

„Das werd' ich, verlass dich drauf", sagte ich. Eigentlich machte ich nie leere Versprechungen, aber man konnte doch einmal eine kleine Ausnahme machen. In Wirklichkeit hatte ich nämlich ganz gegenteilige Sachen mit ihm vor. Irgendwie häuften sich die kleinen Ausnahmen in letzter Zeit, wie mir nebenbei auffiel. Musste wohl an Harry liegen, der so schon mein ganzes Leben auf den Kopf stellte.

Tbc...

* * *

Ein großes Dankeschön geht an

_Leah-07_: Danke für den Keks smile Schön, dass dir das Kapitel so gefallen hat. Hab mir auch viel Mühe gegeben grins Hoffe, du bleibst mir weiterhin treu.

_Phoenixfeder_: Das mit Ron wird sich bald einigermaßen aufklären, denk ich mal. Mal sehen, wie lange ich noch dafür brauche. Aber ich kann dir absolut nicht sagen, wie viele Kapitel es noch geben wird, da ich einfach drauf losschreibe. Einfach das, was mir gerade einfällt. Der Rohbau steht in meinen Gedanken schon. Aber so schnell werdet ihr mich hier sowieso nicht los hysterischlach räusper Ähm... ja. Und das mit Harry und Draco soll ja extra so versteckt sein. Sonst fände ich das zu sehr ooc, wenn sie zu allen hingehen würden und strahlend erzählen, wie sehr sie sich doch in Wirklichkeit lieben. Hoffe, du verlierst nicht allzu bald die Lust an meiner Story.

_Majin Sakuko_: Oh mein Gott, du hast Recht! Da hab ich wohl was nicht richtig mitgekriegt. Oh Mann, wie peinlich! Und das gleich im ersten Absatz. Ich sollte mich schämen... Hoffentlich konnte ich diesen grausamen Fehler mit den restlichen Kapiteln wieder gut machen. Ansonsten freut es mich, dass sie dir gefällt!

_DieSturm_: Vielen Dank für dein Review. Hat mich sehr aufgemuntert strahl Jetzt bin ich wieder glücklich! Ich versteh gar nicht, was ihr an meinem Schreibstil immer alle findet g Sooo super ist der doch auch nicht. Aber wenn's euch gefällt, ist das ja gut. Ja, die Cliffhanger müssen eben einfach sein grins Mal sehen, ob ich das mit dem bisschen Drama hinkriege.

_Schnuckiputz_: Tjaaa, wär' ich näher ins Detail gegangen, wär's ja nicht mehr PG-13 grins Aber auch so glaub ich nicht, dass ich das gut hingekriegt hätte. So ging's ja hoffentlich auch noch einigermaßen.

_Gugi_: Du hast Recht. Ich werde mich mal wieder so richtig mit Dracos Gefühlen auseinander setzen müssen. Gut, dass du mich drauf hingewiesen hast. Was wär' ich nur ohne deine Tipps? Hoffe, die nächsten Kapitel gefallen dir wieder etwas besser.

_Deedochan_: Ich weiß auch nicht, was mit dem anderen Review passiert ist. Hab's irgendwie nicht bekommen. Aber halb so schlimm. Also das mit den 5 Duschen ist ja n bisschen übertrieben. Mehr als 3 werden's an diesem Tag nicht lol

_Lara-Lynx_: Geduldige dich einfach mal ein bisschen. Das mit Blaise und so wird sich schon aufklären, keine Angst. grins Ich versuche, das so schnell wie möglich auflösen zu können, aber versprechen kann ich leider nichts. Muss sehen, wie das dann alles zusammenpasst...

DracoDragon: Tut mir Leid, dass du etwas länger warten musstest. Aber jetzt kannst du ja endlich wieder weiterlesen. Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir auch. 

_Lola_: Ähm, wie war deine Annahme noch mal ? lol Ja, ich weiß, ist alles ziemlich verzwickt, aber ich gebe mein bestes, das schnell zu ändern.

... Und _Yvi, Yuy, Schlangemanda!_


End file.
